Apple of my Eye
by iwasbroken456
Summary: Written from Rons POV. When Ron reads Hermione's diary and see's her opinion him, he'll try to do everything to change. But can he, read to find out. Now evolved to a Ron and Hermione who have run away from there home.
1. Chapter 1: She's a girl ron

"Hermione? Ginny? Open up i know your in there" started Ron. He had been knocking on the door for about five minutes now but there was no answer.

"Come on you guys your wasting my time, i have some of yours laundry gin,"he said again. Ron stood at the door tapping his foot out of impatience now. He was aggravated at there stubbornness. Most people, would knock, and if no body bothered, would walk away. But not ron. Ron, as ginny put it, was the worlds biggest prat. He was more stubborn as he thought the girls were being and waited outside the door for them to open it up, so he could tell them off.

Then it glued to his brain in the head of clouded thoughts, _alohomora_. He was such a git wasting his time out here while he could just use the simple charm.

"Alohomora," he said clearly. Most wizards and witches his age would be scared of using a spell at 16 years old, underage, even if he was just on a Christmas vacation from Hogwarts, but anybody in the house could have done that magic, so he felt fine.

He heard the door click and he opened it. Instead of seeing a furious Hermione and Ginny, he saw that the room was empty. Out of the window he could see Ginny and harry throwing snow balls at each other while Hermione sat by a tree, reading history of magic. He smiled. Most people changed constantly, different phases of clothes, hobbies, etc, but Hermione, was still same ole Hermione. Reading while dodging any fun. Same girl he known for years. But she was getting a lot prettier. Snap out of it Ron, what are you thinking.

This was happening to Ron a lot lately. His thoughts filled with Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. He caught himself staring at her blankly without realizing it. He often felt urges to play with her perfect brown curly hair. (Well it was perfect to him). He was definitely sure he didn't like it. I mean, it is Hermione!. Same old Hermione he once hated and thought was the most bossy, self-centered, Know it all git he's ever met, he started to like. But he didn't admit to himself. He couldn't.

Ron snapped out of his argument with himself, and set the basket of Ginny's clothes onto her bed. As he made his way out he noticed an orange open book on Hermione's bed. It looked a lot like his chudley cannons book from the color so he walked over to the bed to take it back from her. When he picked up the book he saw the slanted writing of Hermione's all through the book. At first he was mad, but then he saw what it was.

The book was Hermione Jean Grangers diary.

Ron knew he would regret reading the book if he did, so he made his way to close it. But as he was closing it he saw his name. He was hesitant but sat down on the bed and began reading the page she had wrote only a few hours ago.

_9:30 am. Dec 3,1996._

_Dear Diary,_

_Not much has happened since last weeks entry. I arrived at the burrow on the first and its been amazing so far. The Weasley's back yard is full of the most beautiful crystaly white snow. I haven't been playing with it as much as the others seemed to have though. I have a lot better things to do. The professors at Hogwarts assigned us so much work over the holiday's and i won't feel properly happy unless it is all done and over with. But none-the-less its been really enjoyable so far here. I feel really bad about canceling out on mum and dad though. They've always not minded but it still doesn't writhe the guilt of spending Christmas with another family._

_Ginny has been pestering me to and have snowball fights and ice-skate with her, but they'll be plenty of time for that after i finish all my assignments. We were planning to go to Luna's house that is about 30 minutes walk from the burrow. I wouldn't mind skipping out on some work to see her. She's always so nice to me, its amazing how upbeat she always is. She definitely an amazing friend for me to have._

_I'm quite exited to be in the ice this year. This is my first Christmas with the Weasley's and there's tones of snow over here. Its only fun when you want it to be though. I say that because yesterday when i was reading outside Ron threw a snow ball straight into my face. I swear he has absolutely no respect for me whatsoever. He is the worlds biggest git. So inconsiderate. And the way he just stuffs a bunch of food in his mouth when he eats is so disgusting. He really makes me mad and annoyed sometimes. He doesn't ever acknowledge me and i think i i were to walk out of the burrow he wouldn't notice or frankly i don't think he would care. I don't know, but sometimes.._

Ron closed the book. He never knew all the times he was trying to be funny around her and joke, just annoyed her and made her angry. He was sad now. He tried really hard to get in the good book of hermione's, and it turned to be oppistite. So maybe he was going to have to make a different approach. Start treating her, like she said, with respect, like a lady. He didn't know if he could pull that off, but it was always worth a shot.

_**Wont know unless i try right?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Snowed in

**AutorsNote**:_ Hey guys. I hope you guys liked my previous chapter. As the chapter said, Ron's now attempting to be nicer and considerate of Hermione. He's trying in this one and succeeds, but he won't always control his temper. I hope you guys like this chapter, i worked hard and did it again and again to make it as perfect as i wanted it to be thanks._

**To readers:** If you can send me reviews with idea's about what i could do to continue the story. Also leave me a review to show your enthusiasm and tell me if you like it. I'll take criticism too if you have it. I would appreciate any review. Thank you and enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Ron set down the diary and walked down to the back yard.

He saw his sister, Hermione, and harry engaged in conversation around the picnic table. He considered it for a second but came to the conclusion that he was to sit next to Hermione, since Ginny and harry we're sitting next to each other on the other side of the table. Also to show her, that he did notice her.

"What should we do next you guys?"Ginny said, looking around the table.

"Er.. I don't know gin, how bout we go up to Luna's house" Hermione replied.

"I dont really want to go though" Harry replied.

"Yeah, me neither, i don't feel like walking in all this snow" Ginny agreed.

Hermione looked sad and said,"Aw, i really wanted to go, and i don't want to go alone."

"I'll go with you Hermione" Ron offered quickly.

"Thanks Ron!," Hermione said hugging him . Ron could hear Ginny and Harry sneer silently, and he shot them a furious look. It was common for Ginny and Harry to make fun of Hermione and himself together, and he hated. He loved Hermione, but he didn't like her in that way at all. At least he didn't think he did.

Ron stood up after hermione let go and said," Well lets go then hermione?"

"Now?"she said, quite shocked.

"Sure, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get inside the warm come, on lets go?"

"Alright then"

Hermione stood up and they began walking together in silence for a bit. Hermione broke the silence when she looked at the hill in front of them.

"We have to walk up this Ron?," she said in shock. And she was quite right. The hill in front of them was buried in about 4 inches of snow. Not only that, it was quite steep.

"Its only a couple minutes up 'Mione" Ron said, trying to reassure her.

Hermione took a deep breath and started to walk up. It wasn't very hard at first. But it was like walking up sand. It was easy at first but soon became harder. He saw Hermione struggling and panting ahead of him and remembered, to treat her like a lady. Ron took a few steps forward to Hermione and put a hand on Hermione's back, to help her out. She looked back at him, and he grinned. She smiled back and then turned back around. The walk up the hill, although sort of hard, did not take very long. Within minutes they were at the top, and they instantly saw the tall, circular, tower, known as Luna's House.

"This is it. It doesn't have a name for it like we have, the burrow, so me and ginny call it the tower"

"That's a good name, considering it is one" she said knocking the door.

"Hello guys" said a dreamy voice that opened the door. The door opened more to reveal Luna Lovegood.

"Hermione!,"Luna said giving her a hug.

"Nice to you, and your here with Ron! Lovely," she said acknowledging Ron standing there.

"Good to see you luna," ron said trying to sound very polite. He reached over and gave her a quick hug.

"Same to you" she replied.

"So, i was thinking we go ice-skating, the pond outside my house is frozen, and its really fun to ice-skate" Luna suggested.

"Okay" they agreed.

Ron, Hermione, and Luna walked to the back side of the house, to reveal a beautiful frozen lake. It was smooth and clear, with purple pixies flying around. Hermione's mouth opened in awe. Ron was exited, he love to ice-skate in the winter, but rarely had the chance to. He grabbed the pair of skates that Luna gave him and slipped them on and got on the ice. He skated around gracefully but he was not match for Luna. She skated around the ice spinning and doing other tricks. As for Hermione she came onto the ice for about three seconds before she fell. She fell quite a few more times after that, but after a while she got the hang of it. She wasn't exactly a Luna, but it was a lot better than falling a lot.

Ron kept close to her, catching her before she could fall, helping her from trembling as she skated and such. He was trying to be a gentleman, isn't that what Hermione had wanted? And he felt good doing it. The way she looked at him and said thanks when he saved her from falling. The goofy smile she had on her face as Ron was showing off. She was so pretty her brown face flowing with the-- SNAP OUT OF IT RON. ITS NOT EVEN LIKE THAT. _YES IT IS, YOU KNOW YOU LIKE HER._ NO I DON'T._ YES YOU DO._

"What is the time ron please?"luna said seeing ron's watch

"Pardon "he answered. He didn't catch her because he was having another fight with himself.

"The time if you will"

"Oh sorry,"he shot a glance at his watch,"its six o clock Luna"

"Oh dear! I was supposed to go be at the house at 5:30 so me and daddy can look at some mermaid tail scales he found on our trip to the going to have to take off but you too can stay and skate if you would like."and Luna ran off.

Ron watched her get smaller and smaller and disappear on the other side of the house. He turned to Hermione who was shivering. Ron then noticed what she was wearing, a long sleeved, but thin shirt, and jeans. She smiled at him when he caught her eye. Ron took off his maroon Weasley sweater and tossed it to Hermione.

"Thanks Ron,"she said pulling the sweater on. He liked that, Hermione wearing his sweater. It was a bit to big, but at the same time, it was perfect for her.

"Lets head back now, its starting to get very cold"he said pulling her up with his hand.

They walked together. Hermione was still shivering even in the big sweater of his. He took off his scarf and his gloves and handed them to Hermione, who took them, smiling, but didn't say anything. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Do you mind,"Ron said,"You just look cold so it thought... er, sharing body heat."

"No I don't mind.. "

It was silent for a minute or so until Hermione spoke.

"Er. Ron?"

"Yeah 'Mione?"

"Thanks a lot, for everything today. Taking me to me to Luna's house when no-body else did, showing me how to ice skate, this,"she said looking down at her new ensemble.

"What do you mean showing you how to iceskate?"

"I've never been ice skating before today"

"Really? I just thought you were really bad or something"

She shot him a terrifying look, then laughed.

"Well, i am pretty bad, I'm not going to lie, but yeah, it was my first time"

"Your parents never took you as a kid?

"I'm sure they would if we could, but it doesn't snow often where i live"

"But you only live a couple hours from here"

"Well, it doesn't know as much, oh well. But i always did other things in my holidays anyway"

"Like what?"

"Books, nothings better than to sit by a campfire with a warm blanket, a mug of choco, and a good book."

"So you were a nerd back then too?" ron said jokingly

"Shut up you git" she said laughing. Ron also joined the laughing with her.


	3. Chapter 3: So maybe i do like her

**Author's Note:**_Thank you for the reviews. This one is mainly from Hermione's point of view. A bit short and fast but i hope you like it regardless. The full diary entry is here, just to let you guys see how she really feels about Ron. This is the last chapter before he screws up i think, so enjoy the last bit of it while you can;] Just kidding, but what would the story be without Ron and Hermione fighting?  
_

* * *

_Were you wondering how the rest of hermione's diary entry was before Ron closed the book. Here it is, this chapter is told from _

**_HERMIONE'S POINT OF VIEW._**

_9:30 am. Dec 3,1996.  
_

_Dear Diary,_

_Not much has happened since last weeks entry. I arrived at the burrow on the first and its been amazing so far. The Weasley's back yard is full of the most beautiful crystaly white snow. I haven't been playing with it as much as the others seemed to have though. I have a lot better things to do. The professors at Hogwarts assigned us so much work over the holiday's and i won't feel properly happy unless it is all done and over with. But none-the-less its been really enjoyable so far here. I feel really bad about canceling out on mum and dad though. They've always not minded but it still doesn't writhe the guilt of spending Christmas with another family._

_Ginny has been pestering me to and have snowball fights and ice skate with her, but they'll be plenty of time for that after i finish all my assignments. We were planning to go to Luna's house that is about 30 minutes walk from the burrow. I wouldn't mind skipping out on some work to see her. She's always so nice to me, its amazing how upbeat she always is. She definitely an amazing friend for me to have._

_I'm quite exited to be in the ice this year. This is my first Christmas with the weasley's and there's tones of snow over here. Its only fun when you want it to be though. I say that because yesterday when i was reading outside Ron threw a snow ball straight into my face. I swear he has absolutely no respect for me whatsoever. He is the worlds biggest git. So inconsiderate. And the way he just stuffs a bunch of food in his mouth when he eats is so disgusting. He really makes me mad and annoyed sometimes. He doesn't ever acknowledge me and i think i i were to walk out of the burrow he wouldn't notice or frankly i don't think he would care. I don't know, but sometimes he can be so sweet and kind._

_Every time he smiles at me my heart just melts. The way his blue eyes glisten in the sunlight. I like him a lot. Yes, i said it, i have a crush on Ron Weasley. And maybe that's the reason i get so mad and annoyed at him so quickly, because i don't want to make it obvious, and i don't think he likes me anymore than in a sister sort of way. I don't know what to think though. Like i said sometimes he can be a jerk, and then he changes to the sweetest guy you ever know. Oh well, i guess that's Ron for you. Anyway, I think i hear breakfast calling my name so I'll and try and write again later._

Hermione and Ron walked into the kitchen together and saw everybody already sitting there. Fred and George pointed out to Remus Lupin and Harry who sitting on either side of the twins, that Hermione was wearing Ron's sweater. Everyone seemed to have noticed, because the shared quick whispers before acknowledging the pair properly. Neither Hermione or Ron seemed to know what the table was sneering at. The took the empty seats next to each other and sat down.

"How was Luna's Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Oh it was quite great. We went ice skating on her pond outside. Its so beautiful"

"Aw, we should have gone Harry, thanks to you i couldn't go "Ginny said to harry.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one who didn't want to go" he told her.

They both laughed and he kissed her. Hermione was very jealous. She wished Ron and her could be like that together. She turned her head towards Ron, who's plate was already full of food enough to feed 3. He caught her eye.

"Wha?" he said with a mouthful of chicken and potatoes.

"Haha, nothing" she said smiling.

He smiled back at her, and continued to eat. It was these moments Hermione loved the most. The ones that didn't seem like much that made her the happiest girl int he world for a second. But he didn't know.

"Nice sweater Hermione," fred said.

"Yeah, not long until your actually a Weasley" George followed.

Hermione blushed and turned to Ron who was looking at his twin brothers with much anger. She looked down quickly before he could see her looking at him.

"Leave her alone," Ron told them.

"Oh, so scared" Fred said making a face.

"Shut up you fat gits," Ginny told her brothers.

"Stop arguing kids," Mr. Weasley said.

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence, and one by one, everyone went up to bed.

* * *

The rest of the chapter is told from

**_ RON'S POINT OF VIEW._**

Ron started up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He was lying down for hours now, restless. He looked at his watch.

2:43 am.

He grunted and stared up. That day was definitely so fun. He had such a fun time with Hermione and Luna, and Hermione. He just felt kind of bad that she embarrassed at dinner. It was only a sweater, didn't mean anything, she was cold and he gave it too her. He would have don the same for his sister. Images of Hermione wearing his sweater clouded his thougths for a second.

She looked so beautiful in my sweater. She's so nice, I really like her. Whoa! What am I thinking.

"_Just admit it Ron, you like her_" the voice inside his head told him. It sounded a lot like his brother George or Fred or George, eh they sound the same.

I do not. I don't i don't i don't.

"_Yes you do, and so what._"

So what? Its Hermione we're talking about.

"_And your Ron, you like her, admit it to yourself and get it on with_"

But i dont like her.

"_Yeah, you do_"

So what if I do.

"_Ha, you admitted it_"

Okay Okay, so i Do, no big deal.

"_Not saying it is. You shouldn't be ashamed of your feelings Ron_"

Yeah Yeah Yeah.

And with that, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep instantly. He felt really wierd that he actually talked with his own mind. Many people had a little voice in there head, but i dont think they ever argued with, did they.


	4. Chapter 4: Big mistake

**AuthorsNote:**_ Hey Guys! This is the fourth chapter. This chapter will definitely be a turning point for all Ron has tried to do. Some new information will also be announced in the story, all though we all already new it. Anyway, sorry for the short note, but we can't keep you guys waiting now can we. I replied to a review even though i already privately did. NOT MANY REVIEWS, SO KEEP THEM COMING PLEASE! Anyway, enjoy please, and review, whether its bad or good:) _

_

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**  
_

Ron woke up with a big smile on his face. He had a very amazing dream, but he had forgotten it. He looked over at Harry's bed, which was empty. He inhaled and smelled his favorite smell ever, mums cooking. He changed into a t-shirt and jeans, and ran downstairs to get his helping of breakfast.

"Good morning Ronald,"Mrs. weasley said kissing his forehead.

"Morning mum, whadcha make?"

"Toast with eggs and sausages"

Ron took his seat at the table, next to Hermione, who was wearing his sweater again, across from Harry, who was sitting next to Ginny. Before talking to the rest of the gang, he quickly heaved a bunch of food onto his plate, and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind, I'm still wearing your sweater"Hermione told him.

"Its okay, Christmas is coming up anyway, and I'll be getting a new one"he told her.

"--and then we can go Christmas shopping later on today if you want to, diagon alley isn't very far from here" Ginny said to Harry

"Mmhm" he grunted. His mouth was so full of sausages that was all he could say. He swallowed the rest of his food, and started cutting another sausage. Out the the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione looking at him and so he turned to her.

"Ronald Weasley! You are such a pig, the food isn't going to disappear if you don't have it all in one go you know"

"Well excuse a boy for being hungry"

"You shouldn't take it all like that, it couldn't back up and you could throw up or .."

"_SORRY_. . Sorry I'm not as smart as you and know everything. I'm just eating food, you don't have to make such a big deal out of it Gosh, know-it-all- prat,"

"I was just, i was ju" but she didn't say anymore. A tear fell down her cheeks and she ran upstairs.

"Hermione wait I'm sorry" and he stood up and followed her upstairs.

He saw Ginny's room door close and went to it. He heard her sobbing. He felt horrible. This is what he hated about himself. He got mad so quickly, at nothing really, and now she was crying.

"Her,"he felt himself choke up. He walked away and walked back downstairs, his head hanging low. He was disappointed and embarrassed in his behavior. As he walked in the kitchen, Ginny, Harry, and all just stared at him. When he looked at them, they all looked down very quickly. His ears went red. He took his seat and continued to eat his food.

"Well im just going to, check... Er, Hermione." Ginny said standing up.

HERMIONE'S POINT OF VIEW.

_Dear Diary,_

_Over the past couple days Ron has been acting very great. But just a couple minutes ago he called me a know- it-all-prat because i suggested he could choke or throw up on his breakfast if he eats to much. I'm really hurt now, I don't know what to do. Of coarse, i love Ron a lot. I'm sure he didn't really mean it but it still hurts that he would say that so easily when i was merely just trying to help him. I hear knocking on the door. Bye_

_Hermione.G_

"Open the door its Ginny, Hermione"

Hermione walked over to the door and unlocked it and went and sat on the bed again.

"I'm sorry my brother is such a prat Hermione" Ginny said putting her arm her. Hermione didn't answer to Ginny but just stared out of the window. Ginny let her grip of Hermione go and sat on the bed opposite of her.

"Hermione, you know how Ron is. Why do you let this stuff get to you?" Ginny asked her.

Hermione was silent for a moment. She knew why she was like this, but considered whether it was appropriate for saying. But Ginny has never revealed anything Hermione told her, so she told Ginny.

"Because I love him Ginny! Okay, I'm sorry for it but its true. When he says these things it really hurts because it reminds me i have no chance Ginny."

Ginny's mouth opened. Of coarse it was obvious they liked each other, but she didn't either one new about it.

"Please don't say anything"

"Of coarse, but come downstairs, lets go outside"

"No, it'll be awkward and all"

"You cant let him spoil your fun Hermione"

"I know but.."

"BUT nothing, now you can come out or i can get Ron to come talk to you upstairs, you dont have to say anything if you go down with me."

"Fine"

* * *

**Lets continue from _RON'S POINT OF VIEW._**

So, all that hard work for nothing then.

Please Ron, you only attempted to act better for a week.

Ron looked up, because he heard someone coming down the stairs. Her eyes were red and puffy, and tear stains covered her cheeks. He got up and walked over to her.

She stopped and stepped in front of him.

"There you go, keep it" she said thrusting him his sweater and walking outside, a piece of parchment and a quill still in her hands.

"Hermione please I'm sorry!"

"Mm hm"was all she replied with before stepping out and slamming the door shut behind her.

Ron sat down with his sweater. He could feel it being a little wet with Hermione's tears.

"You alright Ron?" he heard harry saying. He forgot Harry was in the room for a second.

"Yeah i am"

"Why do you say stuff like that anyway, you know Hermione's, a little, er.. like. Like she was just correcting you in a way i guess, but she always does that. She's been doing that all week in worse ways, and you've kept your mouth shut. Why yell now, when it was barley nothing?

"Because I've been holding it in all week and i guess i let it out now okay?

"Why have you been holding it in? I mean you too always fight, why stop now"

"Because i read her diary"

"YOU read HER diary?"

Ron explained what Hermione's diary said. He told him that he wanted to change so that him and Hermione could get on better terms and he didn't like to annoy her.

"But Ron, why does it matter what she thinks? You must have always known you annoyed the hell out of her without the help of the diary mate"

"I know that i have"

"Then why do you care"

"Because i effing LOVE HER!" Ron yelled out. He covered his mouth surprised that he just said. So much for a secret.

"Oh, yeah. Okay.."harry replied.

Ron felt awkward now. He and Harry had never spoken of these things ever. Ron stood up and went to the window. Outside he could see Hermione and Ginny deep in conversation at the picnic table. Hermione wasn't crying anymore, but he eyes were still just as red and puffy as he had seen when she walked down the stairs.

He felt very bad. He never meant anything when he called her a know- it-all-prat. He had said plenty of insults to her and she used to just laugh them off. Why was SHE acting this way?

* * *

This is a reply to a review I've gotten, generally from the same person but i really appreciate it. 

IN order from when i got it.

_1.]Avanell_

_You said: Yes, please try :) Ron, that is._

_Then you said: Cute updates :)_

_I say: Ron will try, but it going to be hard. Thanks for saying the updates are cute. I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible, without to much fluff. Oh and BTW, thanks for being the first to review my story._

_To Avanell. It means a lot for you to review for me. The reason I'm writing to YOU is because you were the first. To the other reviewers. I will include your name in the next chapter too. But here are the other ones that have, i appreciate you guys too._

**_Check them OUUT!_**

VampireBeauty18

ObsessedRHShipper

_and my first reviewer:_

Avanell


	5. Chapter 5: Friends

It was Christmas eve night and the everyone was wrapped around the tree singing carols.

"We wish you a marry Christmas, we wish you a marry Christmas---"

Everyone seemed to be enjoying the night except for Ron and Hermione. Hermione was sitting in one armchair, reading a book House Elves, and Ron was writing a letter.

It had been a week since the simple fight and the pair were still not on speaking terms. Ron looked down at his parchment.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am so sorry for hurting you the way i did. I feel terrible and i miss you so much. I never meant anything i said and i jsut hope you know that, our friendship is worth More than this lousy fight. What am i supposed to do to win back your friendship. Let me know i'll do ANYTHING for you. You are one of my best friends and i can't live without you. Please don't do this too me._

_Please forgive me Hermione. Please._

_Love,_

_Ron_

_P.S. Im sorry_

It seemed like a good enough letter to him. Short and Simple. He had been attempting to talk to Hermione all week but she wouldn't budge. She would just ignore him and act like he wasn't there. Well, she couldn't avoid this letter.

He walked upstairs and looked at his Christmas box for Hermione. It was a small box with a necklace and a bottle of perfume. He put the note straight on the top and closed the lid. He smiled to himself. He had never spent More than a galleon on Hermione's usual present of chocolate frogs and mince meat pies. But this gift cost him much more, almost all of the gold, silver, and bronze he had saved for a new broom.

He went back downstairs and set hermione's gift under the tree. Good thing she didn't see, or she probaly would chuck the gift from the tree out into the lake.

He went and sat on the same armchair. He looked over at Hermione, still reading her book. Such a bookworm. She is gorgeous.

He smiled. He felt good that he could admit that to himself. He looked around and saw Ginny and Harry staring over at him looking at Hermione. The tips of his ears turned red and he looked down immediately. He felt sort of embarrassed but not really.

"Alright, alright. Pip, pip off too bed you lot if you plan on waking up tommorow for presents. "He heard his dad saying,"Come on off to bed you lot."

He trudged himself upstairs and hopped into his bed quickly than anybody else could even reach the stairs. He was so sleepy from his restless nights. He felt a little better because of his letter and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

_He was running through the forest with Hermione and Harry on either side of him running along. He looked back and saw somebody large and hefty chasing after them._

_He heard a terrifying shrieking screamed and looked around to the empty spot Hermione once stood. He looked back to see the man holding Hermione in his arms kissing her. They pulled apart and she was laughing and smiling at the man. Ron ran toward them and saw his worst nightmare --- Viktor Krum. Hermione continued to laugh and peck Viktor while Ron watched in horror._

_"Nooooooo! Hermione please nooooooo! Stop it Hermione nooooo! Not viktor not him!" he screamed. He sat up quicly. The sun was shining and he could hear people talking below him. He turned to harry who was staring at him._

"Er.. Happy Christmas" harry said awkwardly,"Bad dream er.. dream?"

"How did you know?"

"Nooo hermione! Not Viktor!" Harry imitated.

Ron's face turned pink and looked down.

"Its no big deal, don't sweat it, now come on lets go see our presents!

Ron ran down stairs happily ready to see what he had gotten from everybody. He knelt next to the tree and began to grab anything labeled with his name and took them to the end table. He received lots of candy from Ginny and harry. From bill and Fleur he received a new chudley cannons blanket and t-shirt. From his dad he received a few plugs and some batteries. From his mom he got a new sweater and mittens. From Fred and George he got some prank objects such as some extend-able ears, trick wands,and ton-tongue-toffee. From there house elf friend dobby, he received, well he didn't know what it was. It looked like a ball of yarn with legs.

After a couple More minutes of unwrapping presents, he received a small on that said, from Hermione. He opened the box, very excitedly, but it was just another quiditch book. He was a bit disappointed, considering he spent a lot of effort on Hermione's gift. But, she did not know he was going to get her the things he did, plus she was mad at him.

Ron turned around and saw Hermione reaching for his box. A excitement rush filled his body as he walked a little closer to her, but she didn't notice him. She gasped and held out the heart necklace in front of her. She opened up the letter. As she read it Ron thought he heard her crying. How could she be crying its like a 20 worded letter!

She turned around and saw Ron staring down at him with a grin on his face. She stood up quickley and threw her arms around his chest.

_"Im so sorry ron! Im so sorry,_" she said sobbing in his chest. All eyes in the weasley family living room were now on them.,"I can't believe i was ignoring you, im so immature." she stopped and continued sobbing into his shirt. He put his chin on top of her head and pulled her in closer. He looked around and saw everybody staring. Harry and Ginny looking with open mouths, George and Fred smirking, and the adults such as his mom, dad, bill, charlie, fluer, tonks, and lupin looking happy that they resolved the fight.

"Forgive me Ron,"He let his grip go of Hermione. She was looking down at the floor. Ron put a hand under her chin and pulled it up.

"Hermione, that was my apology letter, not yours. So do you forgive ME?"

"Yes."she said silently.

"Good, thank you" he said and pulled her in for a last hug.

They finally let there grip go of each other.

"Okay, Ron, it may be Christmas but you need a shower. Go, you can continue after it" told him.

When came back down he was surprised. His worst nightmare, literally, was sitting on the couch infront of him.

Viktor Krum. Him and Hermione's heads were close together engaged in conversation.

Ron instantly felt furious enough to tear the whole house appart.

NOT TO GOOD WITH THE ACCENTS.

"Look who came to veezit" Fleur said.

"Er. Hi Viktor" said Ron.

"What an, er.. surprise?"

"Ee is ere because ee as offered us some tickets to za next quiditch match" Fleur said.

"Yes but unfortunately you lot end your holidays by that time" George said joking. But they actually were going to be in school.

"How long have you been here for Viktor?" Ron said, in a rude way.

"Ee came ere when you went up fur your shower" Fleur answered for him.

"Vat i can't stay long. I should go. Hermy-own, a word vit you please?"Viktor said gesturing Hermione outdoors.

As soon as she was outside the door Ron went into he kitchen and slipped out the back door. He went behind a tree, he could perfectly see Hermione and Viktor from that angle.

"It was really nice seeing you Viktor. Thanks for stopping by."

"It vas my pleasure. Oh and Hermy-Own, i didn't come togive za tickets. I came to see you."

"Im flattered er.. Viktor"

"Vell, i must be off" viktor finished. He started leaning in to Hermione, trying to kiss her. Hermione pulled her head away from him. Ron was relived.

"Im sorry Viktor. Your great and all, but i don't really like you in that way."

"Ok, im sorry Hermy-own"

"Oh its okay. "

They were in silence for a moment until Viktor spoke.

"Vhy?"he said.

"Vhy, emhem. Why what?"

"Vhy you no like me?"

"Im kinda sort of interested in somebody right now thats why. Sorry."

"Oh zat eez okay. I am understanding completely."

"Thank you."

"Well I must be off now, nice seeing you hermy-own"

"Same here viktor"

Viktor walked off.

"Hey Viktor!"she called after him.

"Yes?"

"No hard feelings!"

"Of coarse not, write to me, Hermy-Own!"

"I will!"

"Boo!" ron scared her from behind.

"Goodness gracious ron you scared me"

"Sorry, here you go"

He handed her last years weasley sweater.

"Oh no its okay, this is yours."

"Hey before we got into a fight, i gave you this, not lent it to you. Its yours."

"Okay." and she pulled him in for a hug.

Ron was glad. He was proud of getting back on the right foot with though she did like some other guy, _but i wasn't goign to actually go anywhere in the relationship anyway? Well it doesn't matter Dont have a chace anyway._

* * *

Quicknote: The guy she likes is Ron if you couldn't tell.


	6. Chapter 6: Authority Voice

**If you can please take the time to read.**

** Thank you:)  
**

**Author'sNote:**_ Hey you guys. I'm proud to present you with another chapter of Apple of my Eye. Yup another chapter up but don't worry, there is PLENTY More where this came from. Like i promised I'm giving a shout out to all of you who reviewed at the bottom. Um this one is really short and quick but its just the ride to Hogwarts so this is the best i could do unfortunately. I hope you like it anyway, even if you don't go ahead and send me a review telling me how i did i you want to. Thanks and have a good time reading this, and have a great day or night. I wrote this one a lot longer than it would take me to write other ones and it still came out less and less better than i thought. I gess whenn i just write from the heart i get better results instead of if I have to think about it. Annyway enjoy.  
_

* * *

"Um, I'll take a couple of pumpkin pastries and, Ron, Hermione you want anything?" harry said as he was ordering from the cart lady on the Hogwarts express. Christmas break was over and it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Hermione stood up and walked over to harry.

"A box of chocolate frogs please" Hermione said handing over a galleon.

"Its okay i got it Hermione" harry offered.

"No harry, that's fine"

"Hermione, I got it" harry said rather sharply. Ron stared at them. He knew nothing was between Hermione and Harry, but whenever he saw Harry take authority like that, in a nice way, Ron got so enraged and Jealous. Hermione and Harry both took there seats once again, and Ron helped himself to some chocolate frogs.

Lavender Brown, a girl in there year, looked in from outside the compartment. Ron caught her eye and she waved enthusiastically.

Just then Ron felt a plop onto his shoulder. He turned his head and saw an asleep Hermione's head on his shoulder. He tried his best to get her off but he was scolded by his sister.

"Ron, just leave her be! She's tired!" Ginny whispered harshly.

Harry was smirking at Ron, but stopped when Ron looked coldly at Harry. Hermione's head kept shaking around whenever the train moved. Boy is she a heavy sleeper.

Finally the train gave a little jerk, and rocked in her seat harshly. She straightened her self up, and rested her head on the corner of the seat. Ron as a little disappointed but also relieved. As much as he would like Hermione's head resting on his shoulder, but he felt weird considering she didn't know it was there, and that Ginny and Harry were sitting across from him, heads together in conversation, and sneering while looking at him every now and then.

The train came to fast and sudden stop. Out the window Ron could see the hogs-made shops. he looked over at his favorite shop, Zonko's, where he bought all his prank items. Well, he used to until Fred and George's shop.

"Hermione, Hermione wake up!" he could hear Harry saying kneeling next to her. The same adrenaline anger came gushing back to him. How could Ginny not be furious? He looked at Ginny, she was looking at Harry wake Hermione up with a smile on her face. How was she not stupid jealous?

Harry's hands slipped under Hermione's legged and back, and he slightly lifted her. Ron got up and walked over to harry.

"I'll do it Harry"

"Its okay Ron, go with Ginny I'll meet you on a carriage "

Ron remembered that Hermione always listened to Harry when he used what Ron called his" _authority voice_" so why couldn't it be done on harry?

"You, take my sister, i'll take hermione" Ron said furiously. Harry got the point and ran off. Ron slipped his hands on Hermione and picked her up. She stirred a bit, then dug her face until his chest. Ron smiled and walked off the train. He lifted her onto the carriage where Ginny,Harry, Neville and Luna sat waiting for them.

"_WHA_?"Hermione said waking up.

"Its okay we are on the carriage now" Ron told her.

"How did, what happened"

"You fell asleep Hermione" harry said.

"Oh, how embarrassing, how did i get here, i don't remember--"

"--Ron carried you" Ginny said smirking.

Ron turned pink and Hermione blushed.

"Well thanks Ron"

"The pleasure's mine Ms. Granger" he said smirking. The group around them laughed. _Oh lord why did I just say that?_ Ron was silent for a minute or so but then turned around to join the conversation.

"So what are we talking about?" Ron said.

"The match against slytherin this week" harry said.

"What?! We just got back from holidays and we're having a match already?" Ron said, shocked.

"Well, yeah.I've told you so many times Ron." harry said.

"Um well, i don't remember, do we at least get to practice before the match" Ron asked.

"I don't know, flat chances. I bet snape's already given them permission to practice whenever we're going too" Ginny answered for Harry.

"I'm sure you will do fine. I've got my lions hat read to cheer you guys Ron. And I've got my lucky mermaid scale if you want to borrow it" Luna said.

Ron and Harry looked awkwardly at each other, and laughed. Ron loved those little comment Luna made. She was so, different, but not in such a bad way.

"Ugh, this is taking forever i just want to go back to the castle,and go into my warm b-bed" Ginny complained.

Harry put on arm around Ginny and kissed her.

"Oi, that's my little sister your snogging" Ron said .

"Oh shut up Ron!" Ginny said.

"Why should i, your my little sister, you don't know how weird it is for you to be snogging in front of my face, especially when its with my best friend" Ron said.

"Well, deal with it" harry said sharply.

"Hey, watch it" Ron replied.

The carriage went silent. Ginny was staring at harry shocked, he usually never took part in the arguments with Ginny and Ron. Neville and Luna were talking amongst themselves, and Hermione was looking at Ron, with a blank expression.

"Ron, we've been dating for months now. And I don't plan to stop dating anytime soon, so learn to deal with it"

Ron fell silent. Well he is right i guess, better Harry then some other jerk.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that"

Ron felt weird now. _What the effing heck was wrong with me? I turned a little discussion into a unnecessary__ and pointless argument._ The carriage halted to a stop and everybody got out, as Ron was getting out he heard Hermione saying something.

"Ron ar ou alight?" he heard.

He turned and saw Hermione looking at him.

"Um.. pardon?" he asked. Scooting a bit closer to her.

"Are you alright? she repeated.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, great really."

"Are you sure, i know that you must be furious, she is your little sister"

"I know but Harry's right. And much better him then some other dweeb"

"Alright, well lets go now"

* * *

** If you could read my quick note that would be great. I have an announcement, to all you frequent readers.  
**

**Quicknote: **_Before i give my shout out i just wanted to give you a quick note._ _I know i update everyday but i have family members coming by and i wont be able to write for a couple of days or so. I'll try to write all that i can tonight though, and upload it all in a few days. Until then keep the reviews coming and don't give up hope on me. I promise for a lot more story's later though, thanks._

_

* * *

_**Shout out time, i have readers that send me some reviews frequently, and some that have only written in once. Either way, you'll find your name here, so if you want go ahead and read my review to YOU. And know that even if you didn't have the time to review, or didn't because you didn't like my story, i still appreciate you for tuning in and reading.**

Lets get started.

**VampireBeauty18:**_Well I have a lot to say to you really, well first of all thank you SO much for constantly reviewing my story__ everytime you read a chapter. It means the world that you would do that. And i hope to keep seeing your reviews and i really hope that you continue to love my story. Thank you so much for your time in reading the story:)  
_

**kage-hiroke:**

I appreciate your last review, so i thought i'd let you know personally and publicly.

**Avanell:**

Thanks for being, again, my first person to review and to continue to review and support my story. I am really enthusiastci that you, who has been reading my story from the start is still liking my story, it means a lot to me, because it lets me know that i am doing a good job, thanks!

**RacconEyesBlueSkies:**

Your enthusiasm that you showed in your review amazes me and keeps me going strong. I hope you like this chapter and the rest of the chapters to come, and i hope you find the time to review and tell me so:)

**ObsessedRHShipper:**

Your suggestion with the diary was awesome, now you guys, the story readers, know about the couples true feelings, although we probaly already knew the,. Good reviewing and keep them coming if you have time.


	7. Chapter 7: I love Ron!

**AuthorsNote:** _Thanks for all the enthusiasm over my story. I don't have much to say because i just posted my previous chapter a couple hours ago. So with out further ado here's the next chapter to my story!!_

* * *

The big quiditch match against slytherin was finished. THEY WON! There was a party the common room was Ron and Harry entered thru the portrait hall.

"Go Harry! Go Ron!," the crowd screamed as walked in.

Suddenly Ron found a pair of arms around his torso.

"You were so amazing Ron!" he heard Hermione yell into his chest.

"Well im not going to deny it, i was pretty amazing" Ron said sarcastically.

"Well at least your not full of your self" Hermione replied," come on lets go find harry and get some butter beers"

Ron left to go find Harry while Hermione went to go retrieve a box of butter beers from the snack table. Ron finally saw Harry sitting on the couch talking to Neville and Ginny.

"Oh there you are mate, i was looking for you"

"Well i was just, here. Where's Hermione?"

"Um, getting some butter beers, oh here she comes"

Hermione entered threw the circle of people struggling to carry the box of butter beers. Harry stood up quickly and walked over to Hermione.

"Here, let me take it Hermione," harry said.

"Don't be silly table is right there"

"Give me the box Hermione"

Hermione handed the box over to Harry and he set it on the coffee table. Ron was enraged again. Okay Ron weasley calm down. Why am I mad anyway? He was just helping her out.

"I forgot to say harry you were great out on the quidtich field today," Hermione said hugging him.

When she pulled away Harry kissed her forehead and said," thank you, now go help your self to a butter beer," and sat back down next to Ginny.

Ron had enough. _What the hell was Harry playing at? He freaking kissed her right in front of me. Well it wasn't really kiss but still. And in front of Ginny too._

Ron was furious.

"Ginny can I talk to you for a minute?"Ron basically yelled at her.

"Um sure ron" and she followed him into a corner where nobody was.

"How can you stand that Ginny?"

"Stand what Ron?"

"Did you see that? Was i the only one that just saw Harry, your boyfriend, kiss Hermione"

"Ron, get a grip, it was only on her forehead"

"Yeah its just a hug, its just a kiss on her forehead, what in the bloody hell is it going to be next?"

"Ron, shut up. It was nothing, I'm his girl friend and i have no problem with it, you too aren't even together so it doesn't even matter."

Ron sat in his silence for the rest of night. He was so aggravated. Inside, he knew it was just friendly, but he didn't care.

* * *

**Hermione's point of view.**

Everyone started to slowly go upstairs, and the 'party' was reduced to Hermione, and Ginny.

Hermione saw Ron and Harry climb the stairs. She noticed something was wrong with Ron throughout the party.

"Um Ginny, I'm going to go check on Ron"

Hermione climbed up the stairs to the boy dormitory's and opened the door a bit, but stopped when she heard Ron yelling at Harry.

"Im talking about how you bloody kissed her right in front of my face!" Ron spat at harry.

"So what Ron, so what? You know just as well as i do that i have no romantic feeling for Hermione whatsoever and she doesn't have any feeling back!"

"Oh likely story. Let me help you with that Hermione, let me get that for you Hermione, let me pay for that Hermione"

"Ron! Hermione is my sister, i don't do those things because I'm in love with her, i do them because i care about her!"

"Oh don't sister me Harry!You guys aren't even related"

"She's the closest thing i got to a sister! I kissed her to showed her that i love her. And yes Ron i do love her, but in a brotherly way. I only like her the way you like Ginny. And if you dare yell back at me, i swear--"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry Harry. I ugh! I just don't know Harry. I love her so much, it just tears me apart. During Christmas I eavesdropped on Hermione talking to Krum and Hermione said she liked this other guy and, i was so overwhelmed and whenever you act like that with her, it, I can't help but think she was talking about you okay?"

Hermione had heard enough. She was excited and disappointed at the same time. How could he think she liked Harry.

"Ginny. Ron thinks I like Harry." Hermione said, sitting next to Ginny staring into the fireplace.

"He what? How could he think that?"

Hermione explained to Ginny about the conversation she had just overheard.

"Yeah, he told me about it when he asked me to talk. He asked how i could just sit there and stand it."

"Ugh, I'm so mad."Hermione started crying.

"You shouldn't be, it was just a misunderstanding, he's a git anyway"

"Why can't Ron just see that i love him! I don't love Harry! Well i do but not in that way. I Love Ron!" Hermione said.

She thought she saw Ginny wink over by the staires. Hermione ignored it.

"Lets go's up and get some sleep Hermione, we've had enough for one day"

* * *

**Ron's Point of view**

"Ron, you have nothing to worry about, there's nothing between us. Okay?"

"Yeah okay, i left my sweater in the common room I'll be back"

He walked down stairs and stopped as he thought he heard his name.

"Ugh im so mad!" he heard Hermione say, and she started crying.

"You shouldn't be it was just a misunderstanding" he saw Ginny rubbing Hermione's arm.

"Why can't Ron just see that i love him! I don't love Harry! Well I do but not in that way. I love Ron!"

Ron was speechless. He looked over at Ginny who caught his eye and winked at him. Ron turned red and went straight to his bed and plopped down.

_Would Ginny squeal that he had overheard. No, Ginny wasn't like that. Okay, so Hermione didn't like Harry. And another thing, Hermione loved ME. This is so damn weird. What the hell his this. I can't bloody proceed from here. I can't just tell Hermione i like her too. Grah! This is so confusing. For the first time for a really long time, Ron heard the voice in his mind again._

**Oh but you can tell her.**

_"You don't understand its not that simple"_

**_It is._**

_"Its not"_ he replied,.

He didn't get an answer.

"Harry?" Ron said out-loud.

"Yeah Ron"

Ron carefully explained what he had just heard to harry.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Just tell her"

"But i can't harry, i can't just tell her i like her"

"Yeah, im relizing that"

"So then what"

"I don't know, give her signs that you like her"

"What do you mean"

"Give her some hope, i don't know how to explain it Ron"

"Just say it"

"Take advantage of helping her in whatever way, you know like i do. Kiss her cheek or something sometimes. Eh this is getting awkward."

"Yeah, thanks anyway, i'll try"

_Can I really? So complicated!_

* * *

Well there you go, hope you enjoyed the chapter.

The last chapter for a couple of days.

Review me please for suggestions, questions, comments, or for shoutouts IF you want too.

Love all of you that read my storys! You guys are the best!


	8. Chapter 8: Deep water falls

**Authorsnote:**_ Cant say much, really busy. Hope to see you all soon._

_

* * *

  
_

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Fred, and George were all sitting together by the the black lake chatting and catching up on school work. Ginny, Fred, and George were all siting by a tree working, while Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting on the dock. It had been a full three days since Ron found out about Hermione, but neither had said anything on the subject.

**Hermione's Point of view.**

"Can you believe Professor snape in class today?" harry was saying.

"He's such a bloody idiot. We all know Hermione's was the best potion there but I can't believe he would give her acceptable on the assignment. Draco's was off by like, a lot, and he got a perfect!" Ron spatted.

"Well, its a lot better than getting something like you guys get, well you deserve your grades"hermione replied

"What so your saying were stupid"harry said

"Yeah i am" she said, and they all started laughing.

Hermione suddenly felt to hands on her back and she was underwater.

_Oh no I can't swim!_

She looked up and saw Fred, George, Ron, and Harry looking down at Hermione laughing. She screamed in the water hoping they would hear but the continued laughing. The scream nearly drew all her breath away. She was sinking down slowly. She moved her hands and legs but nothing happened. She felt the clear water of the lake go in her lungs and

Blackness.

Ron's point of view.

A bit earlier.

"Can you believe Professor snape in class today?" harry was saying.

"He's such a bloody idiot. We all know Hermione's was the best potion there but I can't believe he would give her acceptable on the assignment. Draco's was off by like, a lot, and he got a perfect!" I spatted.

"Well, its a lot better than getting something like you guys get, well you deserve your grades"hermione replied

"What so your saying were stupid"harry said

"Yeah i am" she said, and we all started laughing.

I turned around seeing Fred and George creep up to us. When i met there eye the signaled me to stay quiet, both hands in front of them.

Seeing what they were up too, i looked forward.

Suddenly, Hermione was thrust into the water. We all looked down laughing at her.

"Ha ha, good one Fred and George," i laughed.

We were all laughing so hard water was coming out of our eyes.

"I can't believe we threw her in!" George was yelling.

"Ahh!" ginny screamed. She ran over to us.

"What have you guys done?!" she cried.

"We only threw her in" Fred said calmly.

"Ginny's worried Hermione's hair will mess up" George laughed.

"Have you noticed she hasn't come up! She can't swim!"

Ron jumped in the water at these words. He continued to swim down. He opened his eyes and could see Hermione's hand. He kept swimming, running out of breath himself. He grabbed onto her hand and started jerking himself upward. He struggled to keep swimming. His head finally came out of the water. He pulled the unconscious Hermione closer and took her around the dock onto the shore. He reached it and hauled her onto the sand. He looked around, he saw Fred and George running over to him. He looked around again and saw Ginny crying in Harry's arms.

"Oh my god we are so sorry!" george said.

"Yeah we didn't know that you didn't know how to swim!"

Hermione didn't speak, and her eyes remained closed.

"Hermione.."ron began shaking her around.

"Hermione!" ron yelled out again.

Harry and Ginny ran over to where Ron kneeled over Hermione, and sat with him.

"What have you two done!" Ginny cried out.

Harry leaned over Hermione and put his ear over where her heart would be.

"Still beating," harry spoke.

Harry started to plug his nose and lean into Hermione's mouth. Seeing what he was going to do Ron quickly plugged his nose and leaned in.

When he met her mouth his his he began too give her slow, but deep breaths into her mouth.

At last Hermione began coughing. Ron looked at her with glistening eyes.

Hermione sat up and looked at everyone.

"OK, who-who did that"

"Guilty as charged" Fred and George both said at the same time.

"Hermione your lucky Ron--" Ginny started but was interrupted by George speaking again.

"Hermione we are so sorry, we feel terrible, we wouldn't have done it if we had known you couldn't swim"

"Its okay, I know you would never mean it George"

"Lets continue this later, I'm freezing" Ron said, shivering.

"Ron, your wet, they pushed you in too?" Hermione said with a smiling.

"Actually im wet because i jumped in there after you"

Hermione blushed but didn't say anything.

"Okay lets get you guys in, Hermione, Ron, enough energy to walk back into the castle?"

Hermione tried to get up and panted and almost fell, Ron tried to get up as well but found it hard. Harry looked at them, the wind was clearly knocked completely out of them. Harry knelt down and lifted Hermione up.

"I--" ron started but Harry looked back and shook his head at Ron.

"Come here Ron let me help you," Ginny said offering her his shoulder.

Ron got up and was able to walked, but Ginny was supporting half his weight.

"Well look who it is. Fall in a lake Granger?" a familiar voice said ahead of them were Harry was walking with Hermione.. Ron noticed something was wrong. Draco never called Hermione anything besides mud blood.

"Shut up Malfoy." harry said sourly.

"Y-"Ron started, but found he couldn't yell out-loud, it took to much energy, and Harry and Hermione were pretty far.

"Watch it Potter. You wouldn't me to hurt her would you?"

"You even touch Hermione I'll break your face, got it?" harry yelled at him.

"Ooo so scared" draco said walking away.

Ron was a bit mad. He wished he could stand up for Hermione like Harry just did. But he was never given the chance.

Ron and Ginny caught up with harry. When Ron looked over at Hermione he saw that she was sleeping, or at least her eye's were closed.

Ron wasn't mad anymore. He was jealous. Jealous of nothing. He knew there was nothing between them, but yet, he wished Hermione would fall asleep in his arms. He wished he could kiss Hermione on the for head without being afraid. He wished he could be the one Hermione loved as much as Harry, even though they it wasn't anything, Hermione basically adored Harry. it was like the relationship of Bigger brother and sister. Even me and ginny aren't that close. I guess her always looks out for her the way he does in a way i can't with Ginny is because, they never do fight. He cares for her a lot, and I can see it. Why can't i be like that. Why can't Hermione see that i care as much as Harry does about her?


	9. Chapter 9: When we're ready

**AuthorsNote: **_I liked writing this, exept for the confessions, it was hard to not make it all happen so fast. I hope you like it anyway.\_

_Review or private message for suggestions, comments, and critics. I love you all serisouly!  
_

_**Why I was gone so long:** i AM SO SORRY, for making you guys wait a week for another chap. Don't give up ON ME! I was gone because last sunday- tues the 16th-18th i had guest over. Then on wed, thurs, fri i started school. And this weekend I had more relatives. But I promise I'll get you guys more story's quicker, but maybe not everyday since i started school, but i will write oneday, and edit and publish the next. I'll do a story and publish it together when i have time. SO SORRY AGAin._

**XxScrewupxX:**

I would like to dedicate this chapter to XxScrewUpxX, for giving me permission to use her drowning thing idea for my last story. XxScrewUpxX I wrote you another message at the bottom.

* * *

**Hermione's point of view.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Can't write much, its Saturday and we're all going down to hogsmeade. I just finished getting ready. Well, nothings really new. 2 and a half weeks since i found out Ron liked me. I'm really aggravated. Why didn't he tell me anything? I wish he would say something to me. I know its not easy, I don't want so say anything to him either, and its more easy for me because i already know he likes me back. Maybe he doesn't like me anymore. Uh oh, Ginny's calling me, write later bye!_

_Hermione_

_Why won't Ron just come clean! _Hermione yelled inside her head.

She turned the corner into the great hall.

She quickly found her seat next to Ron and continued thinking.

_I could always tell him. I could do that, I mean it'll be easier for me won't it? I already know how he feels about me. But i can't. I don't think i could._

"Hello? Hermione? **Hermione**?" Ron said. Her eyes focused again and she noticed Ron waving his hand in front of her.

"Oh sorry just thinking," she said.

"What about?"Ron asked her.

_About you_, she wanted to say but instead said",just stuff, nothing really"

"Er. okay"

**Ron's point of view.**

Hermione was acting weird. _She was never so quiet. She was usually gossiping or whatever with Ginny, whispering to Harry, or lecturing me._

What was wrong with her.

"Are you all right Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Um yeah, i guess."

"Hermione seriously, look at how I'm eating!"he stuffed his mouth with food.

"Don't you have to say something to that?" he said with his mouth full.

"Um, stop eating like a pig Ronald. Um Ronald, i mean Ron, I'm having a bad day that's all" Hermione said.

"Oh OK,"he replied.

"Oh shoot, i left my book bag upstairs!"

"I'll go get it for you" he said remembering how harry always did everything for her.

"You sure, you haven't eaten anything, exept for that last bite i think."

"I have, I'll go get it then"

Ron walked up the stairs and headed into the common room.

There on the coffee table lay Hermione's book bag, with a familiar looking orange book.

Ron walked over to the book and hesitated. Should i open it. I already read her Diary once. Eh, might as well.

He opened the book to the book marked page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Can't write much, its Saturday and we're all going down to hogsmeade. I just finished getting ready. Well, nothings really new. 2 and a half weeks since i found out Ron liked me. I'm really aggravated. Why didn't he tell me anything? I wish he would say something to me. I know its not easy, I don't want so say anything to him either, and its more easy for me because i already know he likes me he doesn't like me anymore. Uh oh, Ginny's calling me, write later bye!_

_Hermione_

Wow. I'm an idiot. I should have said something to her. Wait, she knows I like her?

Ron grabbed a quill and wrote on the next page.

_Hermione, _

_I like you a lot. Sorry for keeping quiet. Your everything to me, really. _

_Dont get mad at me for writing in here,_

_Ronald.  
_

OK Ron today's the day your going to say something. And your goign to do it before she reads this.

Ron closed the book and grabbed her book bag and walked down to the great hall again.

"There you go Hermione," he said handing her the book bag.

"Thank you Ron" Hermione said, grabbing her bag and rummaging thru it.

She looked thru it and grabbed a small necklace. Ron recognized it as the one he gave her for Christmas.

She quickly put it on.

**Hermione's point of view.**

"There you go Hermione" I heard Ron say beside me.

"Thanks Ron," i answered. I grabbed my bag and looked thru it. I was looking for the necklace Ron had giving me for Christmas. I never took it off since the first time i put it on exept for yesterday when i stuck it in my bag because it was dangling in front of me when i was doing my homework.

I found it a held it front of me. I quickly wore it hoping no one would see._ I didn't want them to start saying stuff about it._

**Ron's point of view.**

Ron stared at her. He felt really bad for not saying anything, the last thing he wanted was for her to think he didn't like her.

"Hey ron?" he heard harry saying.

"Yeah?"

"Me and Ginny aren't going to hosmeade today, so you'll be fine with Hermione right?"

"Uh yeah sure. We should get going now anyway Hermione"

"Alright lets go" Hermione replied.

They walked out of the hall and started walking toward hogsmeade. Ron looked around him. He loved the spring, except for the occasional raining and storms.

"Nice weather" he spoke out-loud.

"Yeah its nice, i love the spring" she replied.

"Me to, expect the bee's, i hate bee's," Ron said mincing.

"I know Ron" hermione said laughing.

"I've told you?"

"Well I notice whenever there's a bee, you always flinch and move around and scream, like a girl"

"I do not scream like a girl!" Ron said stopping, and pointing his finger at Hermione.

"Oh yes you do," Hermione started," just like this, ahhh!" she screamed imitating him.

"Shut up," he replied, punhcing her shoulder. It was quiet for a moment until Ron started again.

"So, what do you need to buy today?" he asked, starting the conversation.

"I don't think I need anything, I'll look around and see though, how about you"

"Um, I don't know, i think I'll just look and see"

"You need more parchment Ron, you've been using mine for weeks"

"Oh yeah, sorry. But yeah, parchment and that's it I suppose"he said, and he heard Hermione laughing.

"Whats so Funny?"

"Ronald Weasley, I'm surprised. Haven't you ran out of sugar twist or chocolate frogs?" she said laughing.

"Haha your so funny" he said sarcastically.

"Of coarse, but seriously Ron." she said giggling.

"No, i have enough at the dormitory's," he started.

"So, where shall we go first?"

"Honey-dukes," they both said together.

They walked into the shop and looked around. Is it me or has this place gotten bigger?

"So, do you want to get anything Hermione?

"Uh, these sugar quills loOK okay. I might get a few. Maybe."

"Okay, im going to go look over on this side"

They departed for about ten minutes, bought there things and left the shop.

"So where now?" Hermione asked.

They spent the next hours looking around in the shops, but not buying anything.

"So, what should we do next?" Ron asked.

"Its getting kind of dark, lets go into three broom sticks and then call it a day"

They walked in and were shocked, they were the only ones in there, besides the owner.

"What can i get for ya?" said a women walking to them.

"A couple butter-bears" Hermione said reaching into her bag and grabbing a few coins.

"I got it" ron said and handed the women 4 sickles.

"Thanks" Hermione said.

Ron grabbed the butterbeers and the went to go sit at a table.

"MM-hm, this taste so good right now" Hermione said sipping it in.

"Yeah, it does, listen Hermione i have to tell you someth--"

"So, I was walking by the corridor toward the library, and when i got there, I saw Goyle reading. Goyle! All by himself!"

"Yeah, thats cool but I want to--"

"And if you think that's strange enough, I walked past Draco and he didn't even say anything to me, must be up to something I think"

Ron gave up. I'll just tell her later.

"But don't tell Harry, he'd freak out, I think" Hermione said again.

"Yeah, maybe"ron said taking another gulp of butter beer.

"So, what are you doing over the summer?" Hermione said.

"Same old stuff."

"Good, anything planned?"

"Why, your still coming right?"

"Of coarse, just asking. I am invited right"

"Duh Hermione!" Ron said.

"Well, just to make sure." she said back. She took another sip of her butter beer.

"Hermione, I want to ask you something, just don't get mad at me please."

"Alright, go ahead"

"You know how yule ball, with viktor. What made you go with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you even like him? When did he ask you? How did he know you, sorry, im just curious"

"Oh well um, we were in the library, and you guys weren't there, and he just asked me. I didn't like him, as a friend yes but nothing More, why so curious?"

"No reason, just wondering."

"OK, so, what got you with padma then?"

"It was just a set up, nothing really, i thought you know"

"Well the boys think they know a lot of things, but no one ever told me"

"Haha, sorry bout that"

"Eh, I didn't need to know anyway, no big deal."

"Yeah, anyway, lets getting real late"

"Okay"

Ron picked up the two glasses and walked over to the bartender counter and slid them over.

"Thanks, come in again sometime." the waiter called out.

Ron and Hermione walked outside for a while in silence. BANG!

Ron turned around and saw a snowball fall from the sky about the size of his bed land next to him.

"Oh my gosh Ron, what the hell as that?!" Hermione screamed, terrified.

"Hold on," was his simple reply. He quickly tooK of his jacket and held it in his two hands. He put one arm around Hermione and the other on the otehr side of her head so that the top of her head was completely covered and he started running with her.

"Ron, whats happening?" Hermione yelled again.

"Wait Hermione not now" he replied.

Everywhere around them giant snowballs were falling from the sky. Ron looked up, the sky was a shade of black and purple and the clouds were pinkish. He caught sight of a a door. He opened and pushed Hermione inside of it.

He looked around the room. It looked abonded. The was a tattered and worn love seat in the corner, and dusty rug in the middle of the room.

Shoved in another corner was a table with no chairs around it. It was the size of a very small bedroom.

Ron saw Hermione, she was muttering spells and before Ron new it, the room was completely, almost spotless. He saw Hermione taking a seat on the couch, and he followed her.

She took deep breaths. Ron looked closely at her, her eyes were wide with fear.

"Ron, care to explain what those, beast(she used the term lightly) were?" she said,almost sarcastically.

"Every now and then we get these things called pack storms. Basically, those "beast",he imitated her," or snowballs, when they fall on living things, well. Hmm, i don't really know how to explain it. Like if you are toppled by one, like if one falls on you, when it senses i guess that you are living it makes it impossible for you to get up in a way, and you die. It sorta suffocates and freezes you at the same time, its horrible. Its like lighting,once your struck, your kinda electrocuted and then your done for. You die."

"Oh wow, Im so supprised, i've read so many magical books, but not one of them have ever mentioned this pack storm."

"Could been reading the wrong books, but anyway, I'm just glad were safe," Ron said, wiping his for head.

"How long do you think we'll be in here"Hermione said, finally looking at him. Ron got a better look at her. She was wearing his jacket. He was shocked, not at the fact she was wearing it, but that she did it without consent. Not that he minded, its just he would have expected Hermione to almost die of being frozen, before asking for a spare sweater.

"I don't know Hermione, hopefully not for long though," Ron said, trying to reassure her.

It was silent. Ron was looking down at the designs at the rug now, kind of lost in his own world.

"Ron?" Hermione said finally.

"Yeah?"

"That was really, brave, of what you did out there, for me i mean"

"You mean telling you I'd explain later and then running for it?"

"I meant," she said, taking another deep breath," how you protected me. As in you took of your jacket and put it over my own head. Risking your but, to save mine"

"Oh that, well we're friends Hermione, i'd do anything for you."

"Yeah, friends.." Hermione said, looking down again.

Ron was taken back. He wanted so bad to just come clean with his feelings, but he couldn't just come out with it could he. After several minutes of looking down at the rug again, blank minded, Ron spoke again.

"Um, I've actually been meaning to talk about that for a while now Hermione.." he said. She looked up. Her face was confused.

"About what Ronald?" she said. Uh oh, she said Ronald, she's getting serious.

"Um about you and me i think"Ron said, looking down quickly.

"Whats there to talk about?" hermione said.

"A lot actually, so I guess I might as well do it now"

"OK, come out with it" Hermione said. Ron looked at her. She was smiling.

"Okay, just don't interrupt, give me a chance to, finish."

"Alright"

Ron began quickly," During the winter i thought you and Ginny were in your room. So i went in and you weren't. i saw this orange book and i thought it looked like my cannons book so i picked it up.," Hermione gasped" i opened it o the book marked page and read how you thought i was so mean and inconsiderate and stuff, so i tried to change. Along the way, I sort of, possibly came to conclusions that the reason i cared about your op ion so much was because I liked you," Ron paused.

"So, when we came back to school I new I already liked you but I didn't know what to say. I came down strairs one night while you and Ginny were talking and sort of figured out you liked me to. I kept it in for these past weeks, until I read your diary this morning while fetching your school bag. And yeah..." Ron finished.

Ron looked up at Hermione again. She was staring at him in such an unsual way.

Hermione's point of view.

I looked up at Ron when he paused. He was looking down at the carpet. Then he looked at me.

I was so taken back that he had the courage to do this, because i certainly could not.

"Ron..i" I couldn't finish my sentence. What was I supposed to say anyway?

"Well, I Know, its kind of sudden, but, you had to know, i feel the same way."

Ron's point

Ron was taken back. Hermione's arms were flung around his neck.

"Ron, I knew you liked me! You should have known to if you read my diary!" she mumbled. Ron heard her crying.,"I found out the same day as you apparently, i overheard you and Harry."

"You did?!" Ron said nervously. Hermione let go of him.

"Well yeah, you looked tense and stuff."

"Haha, yeah..."

"So what do you we do from here Ron."

"Uh, well. What do most people do?"

"I don't know.." Hermione said, awkwardly.

"Why don't we.. I mean we can just.... And you can.. Then maybe we both can..."

"Cut to it Ron" Hermione said.

"Let's try this out, as in. lets go out. Be my girlfriend i guess." Ron said, sort of awkwardly.

"Okay then, I'm just kind of scared." Hermione said. Ron was pleased, not only did she not make a big scene out of saying yes, but, what, she's scared? Ron was confused.

"Scared for what?"

"Not of you, or us. About Other people's reactions. Ron i don't want to be embarrassed, not of you but"

"Yeah i know, so then"

"So?"

"Lets keep ti secret," Ron said simply.

"But why would we." Hermione started.

"I don't see any other option, and when we feel comfortable, we share it."

"OK. That fine,"Hermione said. She hesitated for a second but then buried herself into Ron's chest. Niehter of them spoke after that.

Ron was sleepy now. He was rubbing Hermione's back. Slower, and slower he rubbed, until he stopped.

They fell asleep.

* * *

**QuickNote: **_Did you like? Hope you did. Review even if you didn't like it. I would love to hear some critics, suggestions, and constructive cristism._

_Now as promised my personal note._

**XxScrewUpxX:**_ Without you i couldn't have done chapter 8. You are great and thank you so much for letting me use your idea, it was great and got a good story out of me too. You said its all me. Thank you so much! But i couldn't have done it without YOUR HELP. Thanks again!._

_

* * *

_

_My name is (Fake name you can call me bye): Sabrina Selena Alvarez( my actually initials are S.S.A) and thank you so much for reading, and reviewing my storys.  
_


	10. Chapter 10: The letter

**Author's Note**_:I know I know! Its been forever I am SOOO sorry. You guys know I live you right. Just been busy I just started high school and its a blast. I've been busy though and I'm sorry, just starting things of, but I'm doing good now so. They should be up more regularly, not everyday but faster._

**TO Yellowsea25!**_:You are my newest fan, sorry i couldn't reply to you. I didn't read it until right now which is 9/03-9:37pm. You are so cool, and as you can see, i wrote the next chapter right away and am putting this up because of you!. You gave me some encouragement to finish it and get it up faster. You are so great!_

* * *

A month since the get together.

_So Ron and Hermione have been doing great. They have been together and strong. But there's one problem only, NO ONE KNOWS! The've been keeping it a secret for 1 month._

"Hey Luna, what are you doing at the gryffindor table?" Ron asked cheerfully.

"I've got permission, me and neville are going to work on this project."

"Okay, good luck" he said turning on his heel to join his friends. He took a seat next to Ginny, and Hermione and Harry were sitting across from them.

He felt a foot go on his, and he looked across the table and Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Can you believe we only have two more weeks until school ends!" harry said.

"Oh yeah I know" Ron said.

"I wish I could get one of those mini pygmy puffs from wizard wheezes. But apparently Fred and George don't care that I'm there little sister." Ginny said.

"So Fred and George aren't giving you on because your there family"

"No, I need another sickle, and Fred and George are being stubborn about it"Ginny said.

Ron pulled a sickle out of his pocket and handed it to his sister. Ginny's eye's sparkled when she took the coin.

"Thanks Ron!" Ginny said hugging him.

"Your welcome" he replied. So that's how it felt ti Harry when he was around Hermione huh? It wasn't for the admiration, it was for the pride. Ron felt sort of protective over her, almost in a fatherly way, but more in a brotherly way. He smiled at her again.

He turned over to Hermione and Harry. They were whispering to each other.

"What are you two talking about" ron asked.

"Look at Pansy and Draco,"Harry whispered to Ginny and Ron.

Ron turned around and saw them at the slytherin table. Draco and Pansy and were sneering at eachother whenever they met glances. There attention was pulled the other way from each other, and they were mad.

"Broke up again did they?" ginny said.

"Uh, yeah. They should just stop with the whole together thing, its no point if hey keep breaking up every stupid week!"Hermione said blankly.

"Oh I know" harry said. He skidded his fork off the table and beant down to pick it up. Hermione quickly removed her foot from Ron's.

When Harry got back up he eyed Ron and Hermione, who returned his stares in smiles..

Suddenly a loud bell rang from the hall.

"We got Potions." harry said.

"I got care of magical creatures" Ginny said enthusiastically.

"Well lucky you" ron said.

They all got up and walked out of the hall.

"I'm going to take Ginny to her class" harry said.

"Okay," Hermione and Ron said almost together.

Ron watched Ginny and harry walk away until they disappeared.

"Ron, when do you plan on telling them"hermione said. Ron was shocked. He'd been changing the subject to that question since the month before. Truth was he never planned on telling anybody.

"Telling who what?" Ron said knowingly.

"Ronald Weasley! You know what I am talking about. I'm talking about us"

"I don't know."

"Come on Ron, you keep trying to avoid it!" Hermione almost yelled.

"Im sorry, just not ready, and I don't know when I will be"

"I know but. It feels so weird you know! Just acting like friends around each other, it makes me feel so stupid Ron. I really like you and we always have to be separated"

"Its just that, I'm really scarred Hermione"

"Of what, me?"

"That didn't make sense. But i am scared of the reactions of, everybody"

Hermione's stayed silent. They had just reached there potions class.

"Ahh look who showed up, Granger and Weasel"

Ron looked around, and saw Draco.

"Shut up Draco" Hermione said taking her seat. Ron walked over to Draco.

"Your friend should watch out. A lot of mud-bloods get hurt these says"

"You lay one hand on her I'll tear you to shreds got that?" Ron said sternly to his face.

"Is that a threat weasel" Draco spat back at him.

"Yes" Ron said getting closer.

"Hahaha," draco replied walking away.

Ron was so mad. Malfoy is so stupid!

"Ron what was that" Hermione said tensly.

"Nothing Mione, don't worry about it" ron replied. He took a seat next to her.

Harry walked in at that moment.

"Why look who it is, the golden trio," snape said walking to them," no talking"

"Profesor we werent talking" hermione said.

"Denying the teacher? Was I imagining it?" snape replied.

"We barely walked in" harry said.

"10 points off gryffindor for talking, another 5 for back-talking the teacher"

Ron, Harry, and Hermione stayed quite the rest of the class. They knew better than to talk and loose more points for gryffindor.

* * *

**That night:**_ Ron had just read a letter his mom sent him._

"Can you believe Her?!" ron yelled at harry, hermione, and his little sister.

"What exactly did your mom say Ronald?" Hermione said. Ron was getting used to Hermione either calling him Ronnie or Ronald now adays.

"She said at the end of the year a bunch of wizards are gathering and I have to say a few words to represent the Weasleys! Me!" Ron yelled again.

"Why don't one of the adults do it?"Harry asked curiously.

"Because, I'm still at Hogwarts, and im the youngest. Its for people who's kids go here."

"But your not the youngest, Ginny is" Hermione shot at him.

"I know but im only a fifth year" ginny said laughing.

"Damn you Ginny" Ron said. Harry and Ginny started jabbering with each other. Hermione walked over tot he tables, so Ron followed her.

"Hermione, I wouldn't know what to say."

"I'll help you Ronnie!" Hermione said in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I don't know, sorry, but just do it, I'll help you"

"I know but--"

"I don't think you have a choice here Ron."

Ron stopped to think.

"I guess but, you know I don't do good in front of crowds."

"So? I don't either, and I've had to represent Hogwarts bunch of times"

"Alright, Yeah I'll give it a shot"

"Yes you will, I have faith in you" Hermione said grinning.

When Ginny and Harry weren't looking he kissed her head quick;y and walked away.

"Going to go catch some Zs, night" he called to everybody.

"Night,"

* * *

**Love you all!**_ I appreciate your help and im so sorry I couldn't update on a more regular basics. But don't give up on me please, I stillt ry and write as much as I cane veryday but high schools a drag and I can't always spend all day working. _

_Thanks for the support though, and don't give up on me. This story is just getting started. _

_Love sincerely,_

_**S.S.A.**  
_


	11. Chapter 11: Gryffindor

**AuthorsNote:**_ Hey you guys. I am so exited for this chap. And I hope you are too! It was a lot of fun to write._

**IMPORTANT INFO:**_ My next chap will be very descriptive and totally in hermione's point of view. We will get a really really inside view of what she feels. What does she feel? Wait for the next chap. to find out._

* * *

Ron walked through the halls of Hogwarts. he sound of the end of year excitement bussed his hears from every direction.

"Can you believe its the last day of school?" he heard in one ear," Write to me okay?" he heard people talking thru the other.

He reached the end of the corridor and walked into the library. He looked around and saw who he was looking for sitting in an armchair near the biggest shelf.

"Hi Ronald,"he heard Hermione said as he took the opposite arm chair. She didn't look up.

"Hey 'Mione, what are you reading?" he said noticing the largest book he had ever seen in her arms.

"Its actually a wizard guide about muggles. Strange things they add in here, half of it is rubbish"

"Like what?"

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, how do you feel about you tiny speech tonight?" she said closing the book.

"Kind of nervous but, Dumbledore I only have to say a couple words about my family and what Hogwarts means to us so its whatever."

"Good. Ronnie, don't get nervous. Like you said, its just a few words right?"

"Yeah it is."

"Then... it's nothing."

"Yeah.."

They were silent for a while until Ron started again.

"Your going to be there right?" Ron asked looking up.

"Ronald, Of coarse I am!"

"Hahha, just sort of wondering."

"Well the whole school is!"

"They are, I thought it was just the invited family's?" Ron asked in shock.

"Yeah, and All family's are invited"

"Then why don't you have to make a speech?"

"Because, I'm the only witch here from my family, you have generations and generations, and most of them are in gryffindor."

"So I'm representing gryffindor?"

"Kind of, actually your family is, your just your family's Representative, Draco is for slytherin, hannah for hufflepuff, luna for raven-claw i think."

"Oh,, well that makes it easier, knowing the whole school is going to be there."

"But we all Love you and are going to be there to support you, not to judge you"

Ron grinned.

"Alright then, I'm going to go, and work on my speech."

"Alright, need help?" she asked.

"Nah, that's alright," he answered.

Hermione got up and gave Ron a hug.

"Bye!" she called to him as he walked out.

"and last but not least, the weasley family will say jsut a few words about gryffindor, represented by Ron" dumbledore announced.

The Halls burst with applause as Ron walked up the Hall to the podium. His face turned red instantly, as he was embarrassed.

He reached the stand and looked out. All of the hall was extra crowded. he looked around, and saw his family, Harry and Hermione grinning at him. Fred and George were making jokes silently.

"Um, hi." he said suddenly. He coughed a little bit and continued.

"My name is Ron and im representing the Weasley family," he said, and looked down at his paper again.

"Well, all my family that I know has been here to Hogwarts. So magic has always played a large part in my life. Thru the generations and generations of Weasley's that have been here at Hogwarts, we were all sorted into Gryffindor." Ron paused, and cleared his throat again, and felt a little bit more confident.

"But what does that mean to me? To us as a family? Being a Gryffindor, has and has always meant everything. It really contradicts what my family and the other people of Gryffindor are all about. We're a group that's brave, and trust worthy, courageous and tough. Its not just a word, its more like a term, it IS who we are and what we believe." he said and looked down at his paper again.

" I really like Hogwarts, all the people, the classes, and the opportunity I'm getting to learn and share my magic with the world, but it sure is hard to pass everything at Hogwarts. I know I have a hard time with it," he heard laughter from the audience," but I think that's okay, because I and my fellow students are trying, and like my girl friend Hermione says," people gasped at what he had said. He looked at Hermione who looked like she was about to tear. He tore his eyes off her and continued,"like she says, there's more important things than books and cleverness, there's friendship and bravery, and again, its who we are, us gryffindors."

"Thank you for your time, and have a wonder full evening" he ended. He walked across the stage his seat back next to luna, hannah, and draco.

"And now help your selves to a meal" dumbledore said plainly.

Ron walked over to his family. He saw Hermione and stopped, wanting to turn back.

I picked the wrong time to tell everybody. I mean, is she happy I announced it to all the school. What about mum and dad, what are they going to say. How about Fred and George, oh shoot, there coming!

The weasley family, plus Hermione and Harry were walking toward him. He wanted to turn around and run away, but he stayed firmly in place.

"Way to go son, good talk" Ron's dad said patting him on the back.

"It was lovely" Ron's mom said giving him a quick hug. Neither mentioned the subject of Hermione.

"Good job Ron" harry said.

"It was cool, didn't know you had it in you" Ginny said laughing.

Ron was suddenly pulled away by two arms.

"Lets walk and talk Ron" he heard George say.

"Lets" Fred agreed.

Ron fidgeted but they pulled him on either arm and walked toward the corridor.

"What do you two idiots want!" Ron said, trying to let there grasp go.

"Can't talk to our little brother?" they said at the same time.

"No now let go."

"We let go, when you listen" George spoke.

Ron stopped fidgeting. Stubborn as his brothers were, if Ron didn't stop, they would never get it over with.

"Whats up then?" Ron said.

"Hermione man" George said.

"What about her?" Ron said stupidly.

"Little brothers got a girl friend!" Fred almost yelled.

Ron stayed quiet.

"How long has this been going on?" George said.

"What?" Ron answered knowingly.

"You and Her"

"About 1 month and a half" Ron said.

"A month and a half!" Fred yelled again.

"Our little brothers been sneaking around with some girl for a month and a half Fred" George said looking at Fred sarcastically.

"He has hasn't he?" Fred answered.

"Yes i have now leave me alone"

"We're just messing with you man" Fred said seriously.

"Yeah she's a great catch" George said smiling.

"Thanks now can I please go" Ron said looking at his arms.

"Sorry" they said together letting him go.

* * *

**AuthorsNote:**_ lIKE I SAID, NEXT CHAP WILL BE VERY LONG, ABOUT EVERYTHIGN YOU NEED TO KNOW WITH HERMIONE, THANKS FOR READING, AND SORRY I COULDNT INCLUDE NAMES OF READERS._


	12. Chapter 12: Fred Weasley's step in

**Very****_ long I know but I hope you like it. It takes us a little in Hermione's mind and the pressure's of her and Ron's relationship. It was very complicated to write expecially to avidly fit all the characters and I know I didn't do the best job ever so please forgive me. I've been busy so sorry for the delay, but this 4,000 words long, enough for 3 days worth of updates. WITHOUT further ado, please enjoy my story, and I love you all!_**

* * *

I'm going back to the burrow.

So school went out 6 weeks ago. I was never going back to Hogwarts. I had just finished my seventh year of school. (I know i said they were in 6th year, but lets change it too 7th). I missed all my friends terribly, Not to mention Ron.

Me and Ron were different than most couples. What do I mean? I mean that, we are taking things slow. Actually we are taking it really slow.

I think that's because we never get anytime alone. But hopefully that alone time will come at the burrow. But anyway, me and Ronald haven't

even held hands yet, let alone kissed, well we have. If you count on the forehead, and that's only Ron.

But how will it be like when we are actually together. I mean, what will we say? Have I ever even been alone with him?

My heart started beating faster.

"Ready to go honey?" I heard someone say to me.

I looked up curiously. My mom was standing in front of me with wide, sad eyes. It wasn't my mom's idea of quality time to spend only weeks with her before leaving. She was very sad to hear that in weeks time from the moment I got home, I would be leaving.

"Im sorry what did you say mom?" I asked, even though I had already heard her.

"Ready to go?" she asked again, the same amount of weary in her eyes.

0.

"Mom, are you okay, Im sorry im leaving so early." I said, very embarrassed with my self. I looked down again, feeling a bit sad.

"Hermione dear. Its nothing to worry about, I hope you have a lot of fun" she said smiling. I smiled to. I got up and hugged her tightly. My mom was the best.

"Well I better go now then, I'll see you later mom" i said. I grabbed my things and walked into the fireplace.

"The burrow!" I shouted.

I closed my eyes. It felt like I was dropping down int he air, when boom, I landed in the middle of the Weasley family living room.

"Hermione!" I heard. I looked up too see a grinning Ginny. I looked down again. My clothes were covered in soot.

"Let me get that for you" Ginny said meeting my glare.

"Okay" I answered a little confused. How was she supposed to get it off me?

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she yelled pointing her wand at me.

"Ginny let me down!" I said. I was floating about 5 feet above the ground.

"Hold on!" she said. She started moving her wand up down causing me to jerk.

I looked down at my self, all of the dirt was coming off as she jerked me around.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, it was at least coming off.

"There, all clean" Ginny said lowering her wand.

"Smart," i said plainly. I felt like barfing.

"Works every-time," she said back grinning. I looked around the living room for just a second. Ginny was the only one in the room.

"Where is everybody Gin?" I said. She looked at me strangely, like she hadn't heard, then popped back.

"Oh, everyone is in the kitchen. George, and ron are upstairs doing something though," she said.

"Oh, well lets go say hi then" I answered, walking toward the kitchen.

We walked into the kitchen in total and utter silence. Then again the walk was only about 7 seconds long.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley!" i said running in to give her a hug. I had obviously caught her by surprised because as I wrapped my arms around her she shivered.

"Hermione dear," she started as she noticed it was me," how are you."Mr. weasley finished for her.

"Hi Mr. weasley, I'm great." i said. I put out my hand. He looked at my gesture,and grasped it firmly, shaking my hand.

"Look it's Hermione Granger," I had heard from behind me. I turned around, and looked at Fred. He was wearing a plain t-shirt, and jeans. His arms were folded, and he was standing awkwardly. I looked at his face. He had a huge playful grin on his face.

"Hey Fred," I said enthusiastically.

"Well don't just stand there," he said holding out his arms.

I walked toward him and met his hug. I felt something cold go down my back, and Fred was laughing.

"How dare you Fred!" Ginny said, laughing too.

"What did you do Fred" i said, wiggling.

"CLASSIC," he said clapping hands with Ginny.

"It's just ice Hermione," Ginny said. She walked over and pulled the ice out of my back. I stared at Fred, funnily, as he laughed at me. Fred and me were very weird. Of coarse im sure he was very comfortable around me, but we never actually talked much. But when me and him are alone for bief amounts of times he always has something to say. Maybe I should get to know him. We might be better Friends.

"Ice?" george said walking in.

"Yeah, your brilliant brother over there pushed some down my back" i replied. George walked over and gave me a quick silent hug. I oviously wasn't as close to George as I was to Fred.

Just then the kitchen door opened again.

In came, and I use the term strongly, my life. 5'10 boy, with blazing red hair, and water blue eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt and sweats, obviously didn't bother changing after waking up. He stood still when he saw me, and then flashed a wide smile showing all his teeth. I grinned back. The kitchen around us went very silent. I looked back. Everyone whose eyes were on us, looked back immediately. I felt very weird.

"Hermione," he said walking over to me. I only smiled at him.

When he approached me he gave me a hug. It was quick, it lasted about 5 seconds. But this one hug gave my life meaning, gave me something to hope for.

After he let go, he went to go sit at the table, I followed closely. As I sat on the table I caught my self staring at Ron. I don't think Ron knew how much I loved him. It wasn't even a crush it was More like an obsession. But it didn't matter anyway. It didn't matter how much I liked Ron, all that mattered was that, well how do I explain it. Would it be right if I said all that mattered was that he was all mine? Was that really me? I felt stupid for thinking like that.

Ron looked at me and smiled. I guess he noticed my staring.

"Yes?" he asked me.

"Nothing," I said, a little ashamed of my staring-ness. I looked down and ate the food placed in front of me in silence.

"Why so glum Hermione?" ginny asked me from across the table.

Did I appear glum? I certainly wasn't glum was I. Or maybe I was. So it was me and Ron now right? Then what was this. I mean Liked him so much, but this seemed like only a little joke to him. At least that's what I thought. He hardly even acknowledged me. It wasn't like the dreams I had where we met and he pulled me in and we hugged forever and I stayed under his arms. And the dreams where I took his hands and we stared at each-other,a dn the ones where he kissed me. These were certainly not my dreams.

Why only the hug. Why the hardly talking. Why are my feelings more complex? Why the slow relationship? Why the awkwardness! Why the same old friendship I've had with Ron since the 1st year!? This is just like at Hogwarts! I figured since everyone knows he'll show some more feeling but he doesn't! Stupid-Immature- Love hating- freak!

I slammed my fist down on the table with much anger. Fortunatly for the table, nothing happened, not even the glass of water in front of me shook.

"Dang," was Ginny's reply to my anger. I looked at Ron again. I felt the tears coming, but they didn't come just yet. He was staring at me with wide eye's. I looked away right away.

"Excuse me," I said. I got up and walked to the living room. Tears filled my eyes. I ran up the stairs but I didn't get up. My stomach felt queasy and I stopped at the foot of the stairs. I held my breath for a second and wrapped my arms around my knee's. My voice came back and a very loud wail came out of my throat. I was sure everyone had heard. But why so much crying, I mean it was just one little flaw right? It was Ron...

I heard footsteps walk into the living room. Oh great, just the guy I was crying about.

But I was wrong, it was Fred that walked into the room, with worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong Hermione?" he said sitting next to me and putting his arm around my shoulder. I didn't exactly know how to react. My voice was lost for words anyway.

I cried silent tears with a loud wail everynow and then. Fred's hand ran up and down my back.

"Its okay Hermione," he whispered again and again to me, although I knew he probably didn't even know what was going on.

"No it's not Fred," I cried. I kept crying and Fred didn't interrupt. When I stopped crying he realised me from his grip.

"What's going on Hermione," he said.

I was hesitant. This was Fred. The family would be bound to find out with the blabber mouth of his.

"Its okay, I won't tell anyone," he said, like he had read my mind. I looked at him and he smiled at me.

"I don't know Fred, its just Ron and Me and Ron and," but I was interupted.

"I thought you too liked each other?" Fred asked me.

"I think but, Fred, its like nothing ever happened. It's like he doesn't care like this is just another girl and,"

"But your only the 2nd girl fred has gone out with," fred reminded me.

"I know but, Fred, I don't know how I could have made this kind of mistake I mean--,"

"--You think Ron is a mistake Hermione?" Fred interrupted again.

I was quiet for a second. Ronald wasn't a mistake. I was overreacting. Again. Typical me.

"No," I said quietly.

"Well what's the matter then?"

"He's just so slow. This is just like at school and now that everybody knows i thought he'd be more open about it or something. I mean its been forever he's never even held my hand or anything."

"Tell me, do you care about this so called hand holding, or my brother?"

"Ronald," I answered.

"Then? We shouldn't have this problem Hermione, you two are perfect foreachother. Have you seen the way he looks at you? Did you see the sparkle in his eye when he saw you earlier? Do you realize he's loved you and only you since 1st year? Hermione open your eyes. This is Ron, the one you've had a crush on since 1st year. The one I always caugth you staring at for hours while he did his homework. Don't you get it! Its Ron! Of coarse he's slow. But he loves you, and it shouldn't matter if it takes him a year to hold your hand, or 1 week, it doesn't matter."

"Your right but,"

"There is no but's Hermione, now go back into the kitchen and man up," he laughed. I laughed too. He made me feel alot better. He got up and held out his hand. I grabbed it and he helped me up.

I walked back into the kitchen and took my seat again. Nobody mentioned my little outrage. I was done eating, I had enough, my appetite went away. I took time to stare are Ron was, SAD? I knew he saw me looking at him, but I knew he wouldn't dare look back. He was picking at his food now, not eating it. Probably wondering what was up. Was I going to tell him. No..

1 week later,

Everything went back to normal. Nobody mentioned my little outburst and I smiled at that thought. Saves me a lot of humiliation. We were all sitting in the living room. And I did mean everybody. Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Lupin, George, Mr/Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Harry. Ron and Fred were doing something in his room.

I was sitting alone on the couch, also very cold. I shivered as I read my book. Shivered quiet harshly actually. Ron came down at that moment, Fred at his side going to take a seat.

He ignored everyone and jsut walked right to me.

"Are you cold Hermione?" he asked me putting one of his hands on my shoulders. It was very warm. I looked up and away from my book to realize just how much space was between are heads, almost none.

"Its nothing," I replied. I looked around. No one was staring at us. GOOD. I didn't need this kind of attention right now.

"No it's not." he said worryingly.

"Really Ronald." I said seriously.

'Seriously Mione. Here let me get you something." he said running upstairs. All of the attention was turned to him as he ran up the stairs. Oh great. As he came back down the set of eyes were on him again. He was carrying a huge orange cannons blanket.

"Wow Ron," I said throwing up my hands, expecting Ron to throw it at me. Instead he unfolded the blanket and tucked me into it. I looked at him the whole time he did. He never met my gaze, but he was smiling the entire time. That beautiful grin he has.

"There you go Mione, warm?" he asked, sitting next to me. I was shocked. What one week could do to a boy.

"Yes," I answered reluctantly. I almost felt crying, the emotional softy I was. I moved my hands and the sweet smell of Ron came into my nose from his blanket. I moved my hands up toward my face so that the blanket was right by my nose. I inhaled deeply.

"Hahah," Harry laughed. I looked at him and he winked at me. He obviously saw my desperate move.

"Ronald dear can you go get some hot choclate for everyone?" molly asked Ronald.

"Okay, who wants some"

"Me, me, me, me" I heard.

Ron called on the people who didn't speak up.

"George you want some?"

"Nah," George answered him.

"Bill?"

"Sure, why not." bill smiled at him.

"Gin?"

"Alright then."

"Love?" he said looking at me. I was quiet. What did he say? Love, my mind answered for me. Wait, LOVE? Love? What was this.

"Yes," I answered back. No one else seem shocked and kept going about hem selves. I looked over at Fred, who as beaming only too harshly at me. I smiled back.

Ron came back within minutes, his wand pointed in front of him, making the drinks over. He silently passed them to each family member,and handed me mine.

"Thanks Ron," I said.

I drank my drink silently.. When I was done, Ginny came and took my drink. I was silent for a minute until something touched my hand. I looked at it. Ron picked it up and held it with his. I was almost worried. I hope Fred didn't tell him my motives for crying,a dn that he was just doing this to please me.

"Ron, can I talk to you for a second?" I said.

"Sure,"he answered.

"Not here," I said looking around the living room. All eyes were on us. He noticed and head for the back door. I followed.

We continued walking for a about minute or so until eh broke the silence.

"So, whats up Mione?" he said taking my hand. I looked at him and smiled.

"This.." I plainly said.

"What do you mean this. What's going on?" Ron almost panicked. I laughed at him.

"Its okay, I was talking about, how all of a sudden your acting all," i stuttered for words. So i just came out with it.," romantic."

"Oh that. Well I had a talk with Fred. He told me I wasn't winning anyhting this way, and to jsut go for it."

"Oh," said, mostly too myself. So Fred did tell him. Shoot.

"Hermione, I really do care about you. Don't believe anything else okay?"

"Did Fred tell you Ron? About my breakdown, um the other day?" I asked.

"Yes," was his reply.

"Oh, " I said again.

"Sorry that he told me, please don't get mad at me Mione,"

"I won't Ron, you mean so much to me," I smiled at him. He looked at me with wide eyes for a second.

"I wish I can say the same Hermione, but truth is.. Its much more than that. You Hermione, you mean everything to me. EVERYTHING," he emphasized.

"Thank you," I said back to him. He loeodka t me again and chuckled to himself.

"You amaze me Hermione,"

"How so?"

"Your walking out here with me, talking about your feelings, when you could be reading that bloody book of yours," he smiled.

"Thats it? Thats how I amaze you?"

"Your also sort of beautiful Hermione," he stared at me. I didn't reply all I could do was smile.

"Well Ron, I think we can go back inside now."I said after a minute.

He didn't reply, but just led me back toward the house.

He hesitantly reached for the doorknob.

"Wait, there's something I wanted to um do, before we went in.." he said. He grabbed my face with both his hands. Uh oh, i new what was coming. He leaned forward and kissed me. It was short, about 3 seconds long. But those three seconds might as well be the longest moments in my mind.

"Finally," he said.

"Yep," I answered. This time I took his hand and we walked inside the house, smiles on our faces. Everyone looked at us and silent ed, then began the chatter again, how wierd was to to see me and Ron together? Very... Even I couldn't believe it. It was amazingly awakened. But it works. Hermione and Ron, Hermione and Ron, Hermione and Ron. I really couldn't get enough.

**5 weeks later.**

I woke up the next morning fresh and awake. Wow. I jerked up all to quickly and noticed harry sleeping on the couch in Ginny's room. I walked out and went to Ron's room. Ron was sleeping on one of the beds. HM mm? I looked at the his clock. 4o'clock in the morning. Wow. I was early. I went up to Ron's couch and sat down quickly. The couch made a creaking sound and he woke up.

"What?" he asked, , and rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry Ron i didn't realize how early it was and, yeah.." I simply answered.

"Oh, Mione. its you. Thats okay," he said. He held out his arms.

"Yeah sorry," I said. It was quiet for several minutes until he started speaking again.

"Are you still there Mione," he asked in a very tired voice. He sounded knocked out.

"Yes," I repleid to him quietly.

"Come," he told me sitting up and holding his arms out.

I went closer to him and he put his arms around me. Then he layed down taking me down with him. He was facing the opposite of me so I inhaled. I didn't want him to see me. I smelt it all, grass, parchment, peppermint, sugar, Cinnamon, it was all there. He turned around and looked at me, smiled and closed his eyes. I was just staring at him. He was so beautiful. His red hair was perfect, and his eyes, were closed. So i tried to imagine them, my blue eyes, that looked like clear water on a hot day. The attractive kind that makes you want to jump in. The eyes the brights up a room with the blue hint like a bright and ripe blueberry that just melts your heart everytime you look at it. And the eyes that you can get lost in forever but no thousand words can describe it. The eyes that will give your life meaning, and show happy-ness and bright up when your happy and..

"Sleep Hermione," he said noticing I was just staring at him. I smiled and closed my eyes,although I didn't go to sleep. I kept imagining him in my mind. Every detail of him was kept in my mind.

I woke up now, Ron's clock said 8 o'clock. I looked around me, Ron was still sleeping with me. I snuggled in closer to to his chest. He squirmed, but didn't open his eyes. But he did tighten his grasp and pull me in closer. My favorite smell came back into my nose. I pushed my head in although to him, and let my hands rest on his chest.

"Good morning love," he said aloud.

"Morning Ronald," I said with a hidden smile.

"I anyone awake yet?"

"I don't know yet, I hope not."

"What time is it?"

"About 8,"

"Oh okay," he said a bit relaxed.

I removed my head from his chest and looked at him. He smiled back at me harshly.

"Stop grinning Ronald, you look like you just pooped in your pj's," I said.

"Shut up Mione," he said. Then he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

I searched for his hand under the covers. When I found it I grabbed it and held it tightly. Then he sat up and pulled me up as well.

"Let's go down," he said.

"Why?"

"Why not?," he asked me.

I stayed where I was. Me and Ron hardly got any alone time. I didn't want this to end. I mean, our time that we could spend together.

He just smiled at me, grabbed a pair of clothes, and headed to the loo.

I walked over to Ginny's room, which was now empty. I picked out some clothes from my bag, a plain blue t-shirt, with khaki brown jeans. I pulled them on quickly, and walked down the stairs to join the Weasley family at the table.

"Good morning," I said as I walked in and took a seat. I sat next to Harry, I haven't REALLY talked to hm in ages. Ron stared at me walk past him, but I jsut smiled and pointed at Harry. He seemed to have got-ton the point, because he let it slide.

"Harry, we haven't talked talked in forever," I said sitting down enxt to him.

"Yeah, its been about 9 hours, LONG time huh," he asked sarcastically.

"I mean, we haven't really ahd a conversation, like just us you know," I said raising my eyebrows in question.

"I guess your right Hermione, so whats new?" Harry said, taking a bite of his eggs.

"Er.. Nothing, you?" I asked him.

"Nothing here,"he said smiling.

"Well, this is awkward."

"Not really," he said laughing then he leaned in closer," how are things going with Ron?"

"Good actually, I hope, but shouldn't you know you talk about everything together?"

"Actually, he doesn't talk about you, as in relationship wise, he actually gets mad and tells me to mind my own business," harry said laughing.

"He told you that, why?" I asked. Why would Ron not talk about.

"He just say's what happens between Me and Hermione stays between me and Hermione."

**"Oh," I answered simply. That was understandable. Wanting to keep it private.**

**

* * *

**

**_Hope you liked it, took forever to write. AGAIN, please exuce the sloppiness. I've been very busy and its really late right now and im lost and stuff. But I love writing and this ones for you guys. Review for any questions, comments and suggestions. Yours guys support means everything to me. Thanks again._  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Brothersister love

_**Author's Note, please read: **I know I know! I took like 3 months to update, SORRY!_

**For those of you guys that are interested, I have posted a blog about what's been going on at the bottom.**

* * *

Hermione, me and Harry were sitting together in the Weasley family living room. Harry sat on the single arm chair, and Hermione and I were on the love-seat. All of us Weasley's were once crowded in here,and one by one they all went to sleep, so now our conversations turned onto us and our little used to be golden trio.

My arm was around the back of seat, and Hermione sat leaning into the other end of the love seat. I was concentrating on our seating arrangement. _I would love to put my arm around her shoulder, put I was afraid she wouldn't like it._

"And then me and Ron came racing in to save you from the troll. Imagine that, we were stupid. We would've gotten killed," Harry Laughed.

"But we all became friends, and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't then Harry, I still owe you guys one," Hermione said.

_They've been talking together for ages. I would participate but I'm so tired._

My eyes drooped.

"Ron dear, are you sleepy?" Hermione said to me touching my face.

"A little," I admitted.

"Go get some sleep mate," Harry said to me.

I considered that for 1/2 a second and ran for the hills.

"I'll see you two in the morning?" I said.

"Goodnight," Hermione and Harry called in unison.

* * *

**Hermione's POV.**

"Goodnight," me and harry called together. I watched Ron walk in till I couldn't see him any More, and turned my attention on Harry.

We sat together at the table this morning with awkwardness, but I was still determined to get in a conversation with my 'big brother', or so that's what my mind called him.

"So Hermione, now we can have a conversation," Harry said, reading my mind.

"Yes, yes we can," I smiled at him.

"So, Hermione. Tell me something," he said, staring into the fireplace in thought.

I starred at him in concentration. His serious face just starring at nothing but emptiness. He wasn't really one to think like this.

"We have enough about me Harry, tell me about you, what are you thinking about?" I asked him.

He turned his attention from the fire place to me. His eyes were on the verge of tears, something i've never saw.

What was going on? What was wrong with him?

"Oh Harry, what's the matter," I asked desperately.

"I don't really know,'' he shook his head back at the fireplace.

"Tell me, please?"

"Well. Just all these sad thoughts are jumbled into my head and each time I think of one, it jsut brings on another and.."

"What are you thinking then?"

"I was thinking about my parents. You know Hermione, its just so sad what happened to them. How can voldemort have just carelessly killed these people with lives, and jobs, and a kid. How could he have done that Hermione? How? And to leave me here all alone, with nothing. Its just horrible. I mean, I love my life now but I just think of all the things it could have been. I could have had people that cared about me, and I could have celebrated my birthday and gone home for Christmas, and have someone to write to. But still, I could have just ended up like Dudley, all spoiled. But it would have be worth it you know? To be able to see me parents and for my mom to teach me spells and for dad to take me and go riding like the muggles play baseball with there sons."

My own eyes became filled with tears dropping faster and bigger than his small slow tears were.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry about what happened. But there gone now,and you can't keep making your self miserable with there memories Harry, you just can't!" I sobbed.

"I know Hermione, it was just thoughts that are sad, its good to cry every now and then."

I was quiet for a moment. Harry wipped his tears and he immediately looked okay, like he never even cried.

"Do you cry a lot then?" I followed his example and began wiping a way my own tears.

"Not a lot. But yes. I think its healthy. I know, I'm a wimp for crying but I don't mind. If that's what I am then, I'm a wimp." he smiled at me.

"Your not a wimp for crying because your parents are gone Harry," I laughed.

We were both quiet for a moment until Harry spoke again.

"Thanks for listening Hermione. Your such a good friend."

"Your welcome. Brother," I smiled.

"Sister," he whispered.

Then he got up and walked toward me.

"Lets get some sleep alright?" he said helping me up.

We walked up stairs together.

Harry grabbed my hands and pulled me forwards and gave me hug.

"Goodnight Hermione, sleep well."

"All the same to you Harry."

* * *

The next day, me and Ginny were in her room. It was noon, and me and Ginny were all dressed up and ready, not that we were going anywhere. Well actually, Ginny was. She was going to Diagon Alley with Harry and Ron. Nobody asked me, and I didn't ask if I could go. I was personally a little sad of the no invite, but that was okay.

Ginny was sitting patiently with me, talking while she was waiting for Ron and Harry, who just woke up, to get ready.

Ginny has always liked talking about Romance. She kept asking me strange questions. Unfortunately all of the questions were about her brother, so I couldn't exactly answer without telling a fib.

"Why Ron though Hermione? I mean him! Of all people!" she said and threw her head back on her pillow.

"I don't know. Opposites attract?"

"Oh likely story," she exaggerated." There has to be something going on! Just act like he isn't even my brother, what would you say you liked about him."

"He's sweet I guess. Charming. Handsome."

"That's it then? What do you guys even do?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Nothing actually. Its like normal."

Just then a head peaked from the door.

"May I come in?" Ron said.

"Sure," I said.

"Why?," Ginny said imitating.

Ron gave her a long, scary look. She seemed to take that in a she began walking out of the door.

"I'll leave you guys alone then," she said snickering her way out.

"Harry's waiting for you downstairs,Ginny," he called to her.

His eyes then rested on me. I smiled as he took a seat next to me on the small bed.

"Well afternoon to you, sleepy head," I laughed.

"Good afternoon."

"How was your morning Ronald?"

"Good."

"So when are you guys going to Diagon Alley," I asked, a little sad.

"Who's you guys?"

"You Harry And Ginny."

"Ha ha, Hermione! I'm not going with them. How awkward would that be?"

"Really? What are you going to then?"

"Well, I don't know about what I'M going to do, but I was thinking that WE could go on a little walk?

I pretended to consider that for a moment.

"Sure why not?"

"Great, meet me downstairs."

And with that, he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

I raced to the corner of the room and threw on my shoes. I then stood in front of Ginny's giant mirror, and began brushing thou my knots.

When I looked acceptable, I skipped down the stairs to find Ron waiting on the couch.

"Lets go then."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Sorry, I know it's so short but I just felt that I needed to have something up for you guys to read, defintly more to come no matter how long it takes, lol. Without further adoo, my blog._

**Blog: ****Hello everybody. I am just truely sorry that I haven't been posting as often as I used to. I've recieved so many personal messages asking me where I was and just questions of concern and encouragement to keep going but let me explain. I actually like I said started school again so thats been a major drag. Plus actually my story view count went down and I had no reviews so I thought my story was no longer being read, but I soon realized that the few of you guys that do enjoy this story deserved to see what the chapters bring to Ron and Hermione. I started this chapter a a couple months ago, but it took a long time which is why it's only getting to you guys today. But I hope you like it and please Review, Rate, send me messages, let me know that you've been here! Thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14: Please don't leave me!

_**AuthorsNote:**__ I promise that this chapter is going to be all you've been waiting for this entire series and more. I hope you like it. My blog is at the bottom. Enjoy!_

I also have a special thanks to these people!

Thank you to:

**Spazz-O-Spades:** _For reviewing telling me about failed romance attempts. You inspired this whole chapter! Thank you so much for the review! I appreciate it so much._

**VampireBeauty18:** _For commenting on my video despite your business, _and for being a supportive fan and reader since the very beginning of my story, and hopefully the many chapters to come!

**yellowsea25:** _For being so enthusiastic about my story and writing in such positive motivating comments that really just helped me stay motivated to keep writing and writing this chapter until it was done. _

**The only reviews that I'm thanking are recent one's for each chapter,**

**So I am truely sorry if you feel hurt that I didn't enter yours our because I missed your recent comment or review.  
**

And sorry for the long wait. But like I said lots of school work. Keep me motivated though, and make my job easier by sending reviews or Pm's(Private message's) on what you want to see happen between Rona nd Hermione next.

**Remember my blog is posted at the bottom of this chapter so for more info about this chapter and what's been going on check it out and don't forget to rate and review. Thanks for all the support.**

* * *

I had the picnic basket in my hand, and I was sitting in my living room waiting for Hermione to come bouncing down the stairs the way she does when she's excited. Was she excited? Or.. well it doesn't matter.

Just then Hermione came hoping down the stairs just as predicted. She was so beautiful. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt under a opened button up flannel. Her hair was wavy and tied into a loose knot at the middle of her head. In her hand she had a small book. Typical Hermione.

I was to astonished to say anything. I simply got up and spoke,

"Let's go then," I said. I opened the door for her and she walked out. I followed her locking our house door behind us. When I turned around was waiting for me. I smiled and we began walking.

I've been waiting for this day for weeks. Since me and Hermione started going out, things started out great, then for me, they got awkward. What was I supposed to say to her? But then Ginny told me she's the same Hermione I've always known, and just because we were now going out didn't mean I couldn't talk to her about the same things.

So I got the courage to get her to spend the day with me. Although I didn't exactly come about it that way. Either way I had her, she was mine today.

"Ron? What are you thinking about?" Hermione snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh im sorry, nothing just err, spaced out," I lied quickly.

She laughed.

"Its a nice day outside," I said changing the subject.

"It is. Whats the basket for Ron. New man purse?," she teased me.

I scoffed sarcastically.

"It happens to be a picnic basket Hermione. Don't tell me you already ate lunch?"

"No, I didn't. Where are we going to eat?"

"There's a awesome lake a couple miles ahead. I was thinking we could go there?"

"Sounds nice. Can I put my book in the basket?"

I stopped and opened the basket for her. She dropped her book in and closed it.

"Thank you."

I glanced at her now empty hand. I thought about it for a split second, and then grabbed it.

She looked at our now intertwined fingers and smiled. I did too.

"We should go see Luna later today Mione," I said.

"Oh Ron, would you take me there?" She gasped excitedly.

"Well sure. She starts school with Ginny again next week so im sure you'll want to visit her before she goes."

"Of coarse I do!"

"Then it's settled. Hows your mum doing? Have you spoken to her?"

"Are we seriously going to talk about my mother Ronald?"

"No, I guess not."

"Good. Hey Viktor asked me to tell you if you wanted one of those Chudley Quiditch 101's or Cannon Guide or something."

"You mean the 2 pack of Chudley Cannon's 101 and the Quiditch Guide?"

"Yeah. Yeah, his team and the Chudley Cannons got those books published and he got a view copies of the Cannons book and he wanted to know if you wanted one."

"Well duh! How does Vikky have one anyway they don't come out for like 3 months."

"Its Victor Ron."

"Oh whatever, how does he have them!"

"He only plays quiditch for a living Ron."

"Oh yeah. Why would he want to give one to me anyway?"

"Well why wouldn't he?"

_Im only dating his ex- girlfriend!_

"No reason, im just wondering."

"Whats your problem with him anyway," she asked me casually.

I was silent for a long time.

"He had you," I murmured. Hermione looked astonished.

"What?"

"Oh come off of it Hermione. You had to have known I was jealous?"

She shook her head.

"Remember when I said, that I Ginny could just go with Harry, and you could come with em so we all would have dates. Did you really think it was a last resort thing?"

"I did."

"Hermione, Hermione. I stalled for months because I wouldn't know how to come about it. I know I always fought with you and was rude but, I don't know it was a tough time for me. You were the only one that was in my mind and you didn't even know anything. Tell me, how would you have reacted if I asked you to the ball Hermione?"

Hermione didn't answer. I looked at her but her face was turned away.

"Hermione," I asked again.

She looked at me and her eyes were full of tears, but she had a smile on her face.

"Oh Hermione don't cry. I'm sorry I upset you. OOH let me see."

I let go of her hand and opened up the basket and pulled out a napkin for her.

She took it and wiped away her tears.

"Im upset, Im crying because im happy."

We began walking again this time in utter silence.

"Thank you Ron." Hermione said after several minutes.

"For what?"

"For being here. For being with me."

I just nodded and smiled.

"I never knew you were jealous. I always thought you just didn't like him because he said something to you."

"That was never the reason. What would he have to say to me?"

She shrugged and then she grabbed my hand, and we walked hand in hand again.

After a few more minutes, we reached the lake.

"Oh Ron this is beautiful!"

I laid out the large blanket and we both sat down.

Hermione took a seat and began reading while I set up the plates with food. Chicken salad with pasta and rolls were what we were having.

After a few minutes I was finally done and me and Hermione sat facing each other, with the food in front of us.

"Who made this Ronnie?"

_Hey my old nickname. Im making progress._

"Huh, oh mum did. Excellent cook isn't she?"

"Of coarse," she said with a smile.

After our little meal I cleaned up and we both sat next to each other looking at the rippling water.

"Sorry I've been sort of a jerk lately Hermione,"I said once things were settled.

"What do you mean a jerk,"she said, startled.

"I mean, come on. I've been treating you like nothing. But your not nothing to me Hermione. Your everything."

"Yeah well I've noticed your little jerkiness. What made you decide to act normal?" She asked.

"What?"

"Why are you suddenly acting normal."

"Are you saying that I wasn't normal before?"

"Ha ha, I was saying that actually," she laughed. _Why the heck is she laughing?!_

"Im not normal?"I muttered in question.

"You never were but thats okay be--"

"If I'm not so normal why'd you agree to go out with me in the first place. Couldn't you have gotten someone normal like Vikky, or Harry? You two seem to be spending a lot of time together!" I said angrily.

"There's nothing going on with Harry Ron!I was only kidding anyway."

"There is no telling someone that their not normal as a joke Hermione!"

"Ron that's not what I mean at all your acting irrational," Hermione yelled.

"Oh so now I'm acting irrational, what is that supposed to mean!" I stood up.

Even though I was now standing up Hermione still was sitting on the blanket.

"It doesn't mean anything Ron," Hermione yelled.

"Well if it doesn't mean anything why'd you say it!"

"Shut up Ron! It doesn't mean anything it was a joke!"

"Don't tell me to f-ing shut up!"

"Ron calm yourself. Breathe. Why don't you sit down."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I'm not trying to I'm just--"

"Trying to what?!"

"You know Ron you can be a jerk sometimes you know that!"

"If I'm such a jerk why do you always say' The only reason I smile is because of you Ron," I imitated her.

"I don't need you to be happy Ron! I was doing just fine before you!"

"Well if I'm standing in the way of your happiness why don't we call this thing off. Since you were doing fine without me anyway!"

I stood there for about a minute huffing and puffing. Finally I began to walk away.

"Ron?"

"What now!"

"Please," she said.

I waited.

"Don't leave me.I always say how I don't need you,but it's always gonna come right back to this." she sobbed,"Please, please, don't leave me."

She put her face in her hands and began sobbing.

I walked toward her, sit down next to her, and put my arm around her shoulder.

I just let her cry it out while I rubbed her arm.

"I'm so sorry," I muttered every ten seconds.

Finally when stopped crying she looked at me.

Her eyes were even redder than when she cried earlier, her cheeks were read and the circles around her eyes were big and puffy.

"Don't leave me Ron,"she repeated her self.

"I won't. Never."

"Than why did you say that?"

"I was just saying it out of anger. Don't you know I could never live without you?"

She shook her head and looked down.

She took out her wand and muttered something with the wand pointing to her face.

"Hey, look at me," I said.

She kept her chin down.

I put my hand under her head and made her look at me. Her face was clear, it looked like she never even cried. What a spell.

"Don't be upset. Im sorry."

She nodded her head this time.

"Hey, Hermione?"

She looked at me with those sweet brown eyes.

_I can't believe I'm going to say this._

"I love you," I said. Then I reached in and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Ron."

Just then Hermione grabbed my face and kissed me. It was different that kissing lavender, I actually felt something this time. Something I never felt when I was with Lavender.

The kiss dragged on and on, but Hermione's hands were off my face and onto my shoulders.

Finally, I was out of breath and we put our foreheads together.

We were both breathing heavily. Finally after our breathing went back to normal, Hermione spoke.

"Ron? Don't leave me."

"Never."

And then I kissed her again.

* * *

**BLOG: **_Hey guys. How have you all been? I have been really great, lots of school work occupying my time but I managed to get this up and going after inspiration from watching from listening to the song called please don't leave me written and sung by artist Pink. Not only that but I realized that when I read a interesting story like I want to read it now so I decided that you guys, the fans, the guys that are actually going to read this blog and send me cute little private messages [BTW: thank you for all the Pm's I received after making my first official blog last chapter!]. And even if you don't rate, review, PM I mean all of that doesn't matter its just reading this story that I spend so much time writing over and over again till I just get it right. And even though its boring to show you've been here I still see all the views, and all this attention to Apple of my of getting is just amazing it was originally just a little dabble that I put together but I got a lot of love and I'm so happy and I get jitters in my stomach every time I see A new review or Pm and it makes me so happy and you know, I have all of you guys to thank so thank you for loving my story and inspiring me to not give up and I just love it so thanks again to all of you fan fiction browsers especially all of you guys that share my common interest of Ron and Hermione._

**If you can take the time to PM or review answering this question:**

What are some interesting/ cool Hermione/Ron story's that you've read and love? I would love to read them. THANK YOU. 


	15. Chapter 15: My Family

**I reently posted chapter 14 called please don't leave me. MAKE SURE you read that first okay. Sorry I couldn't blog. Gotta sleep. Love you all.**

_*Flashback*_

_"How much is that one there," I pointed to the prettiest one in the shop._

_"That there is 1,000 gold coins and 3 sickles," he replied._

_"I'll take it."_

_There goes my savings._

_*End of flashback*_

**1 hour later.**

I walked in the door feeling so proud of my latest purchase.

My the whole gang Mum, Dad, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, even Fred and George who were so busy in the shop's flourishing business, where all sitting down at the table. The plates on the table were dirty, used. They must have already eaten there dinner.

"Hello my love's!" sang to the room. I gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek, Mum a kiss on the cheek, Hermione a kiss on the cheek. I almost gave Harry, who was on one side of Hermione, a kiss on the cheek, but I caught my self and danced my way over to the next availble seat on the other side of Hermione.

"Your rather Jolly Ron," Ginny grinned.

"The joys of life,"I sang.

Fred and George snickered. Ginny, soon followed.

"Whats wrong with you Ron," Harry questioned.

"Nothing, everything is perfect!"

"You feeling alright dear?" Mum said from across the table.

Hermione put her hand on my forehead in response to that.

"Feels pretty normal to me."

"I'm not sick. Im great."

"Well if you exuce me I'm going to go up and read my book. Goodnight everyone," Hermione said getting up.

"While your up Hermione there's something I wanted to ask you," I said standing up.

"What is it?"

Instead of answering I headed out the back door. Hermione followed me out of the door quickly. I recieved a few whistles and even howls from the twins, but I didn't care.

Hermione came and joined me at the picnic table.

"Whats up Ron?"

I grabbed Hermione's hands and kept them warm from the fall winds in my own.

"Let's talk Hermione"

"Okay, about what."

"Nothing much. How'd your parents meet Hermione?" I asked out of the blue.

"Why are you asking?"

"Im just wondering thats all."

"Um, well, they went to dental school together so I guess that's how they met."

"Facinating. When did they get married."

"I believe they were both in there mid-twenties. How about your parents?" she asked me.

"They met in Hogwarts, of coarse. They actually got married almost as soon as they got out of school."

"Really? That's so young!"

"Well yeah but they loved eachother."

"That's true I guess," she shook her head.

"You love me don't you Hermione?" I asked.

"Of coarse I do Ron. Why do you bring it up?"

I removed one of my hands from her hands and grabbed something from my pocked. I had it in my hand perfectly so that she couldn't see. I put my hands back with hers, the item still hidden in the palms of both.

"Well if you love me. And I love you. Then why don't you marry me?" I said slowly.

I pushed the shin diamond ring in her small palms.

Hermione held the ring in her hands and gasped.

She just stared at it.

"What do you say," I asked when she wouldn't speak.

"Ron. We're only 18."

I laughed.

"Age is but a number."

"I know but Ron, we just got out of school."

"So did my parents."

Hermione opened her mouth many times, but sounds never came out.

"Yes." she finally said.

"Yes? Yes what?"

"Yes I'll marry you Ron. But not now."

"Well, why not. Wouldn't getting married later be the same as getting married sooner?" I asked.

"Ron," she started and closed her eyes."I love you, I always have and I always will. But I'm only 18, I'm not ready."

"I am."

"If your ready now then you'll be ready in a few years Ron."

I was silent for a moment.

"Ron, I'm not saying no. I'm just saying later."

"How do I know you won't leave me, find someone else," I hesitated.

"I would never do that. Ever. Here," she said. She slipped on the ring. "I will wear this everyday until I marry you. I'll wear it, cherish it. And then in a few years we'll get married. But, not now Ron."

"But I love you. And I don't want to wait years to marry you."

"If you love me Ron, then getting married won't make a difference to those feelings.."

I considered that for a moment.

"Fine, you win."

"Thank you Ron."

We both got up and began walking towards the house.

When we walked in the house, everybody began cheering for us.

I noticed that the picnic table was right next to the window, and there the window was, as open as it will ever go.

I laughed nervously, and looked at Hermione who was now recieving hugs from my crying mother and my screaming sister.

"Yay! We're going to be related!"

Finally after the hugs were done with and the crowd was done with Hermione, it moved to me. Except Harry who got up and hugged Hermione.

* * *

**HERMIONE POV.**

After everyone was done hugging me Harry came up to me and squeezed me into his arms.

"Oh I can't believe this Hermione. Congratulations," he whispered in my ears when he hugged me.

"Thank you Harry," I whispered back.

"You and Ron. Never saw it coming. And now your getting married."

"Not now! In a few years!"

"I know I heard."

Harry let go of me except for my two hands.

"I just can't believe that we're getting so old." Harry said.

"Shut up," I said sarcastically.

"Seriously though. I mean we used to see each other everyday at hogwarts and we'd laugh and play together and do all sort of stupid things. And now we live here with the Weasley's and we hardly talk anymore, and pretty soon we're all moving out by our selves and we'll barely even talk and--"

I put my arms around Harry and closed my eyes, because free tears where now flowing out.

"Oh Harry don't say that!"

"Its true though," he laughed.

"I will never, ever stop talking to you. Your my freaking brother for crying sakes." I peaked with my eyes and saw all of the Weasley family looking at us. All of them with a smile on there faces.

I closed my eyes again.

"Unless you plan to stop talking to me, Harry," I looked at him. The tears still flowing out.

"Never, sister."

I pulled my self away from him and dried up all my tears.

"Thanks. For being the coolest brother I wish I had."

"Have you mean. I'm always here."

"Aye what about us!" Fred said.

"I know?" George agreed.

"And im like your sister!" Ginny joined in sarcastically.

"Don't forget your second parent's," Mr. Weasley added.

"And your fiance. Your REAL fiance," Ron said.

"Aww, come here guys!" I said and we all got in a group hug.

**THIS IS THE LIFE.**


	16. Chapter 16: Fly Fred

**Hermione Point of View.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Ron asked me to Marry him a week ago. I am so pleased, it's just so fantastic. Of coarse I told him yes. But I just don't feel ready, I just got out of school and I just can't do it_. _But I know that Ron's the one. So I told him yes. I haven't told my dear parents. I wonder how they'll react to it.I think there reactions will be good, so hopefully all go's well. And I hope dad doesn't go ballistic, or mum.I can only hope for the best. Well, I got some free time so I'm going to try and finish up my novel. _

**The next morning.**

Today Ron and I were going to Diagon Alley with Harry, Ginny and Luna. Luna and Ginny need to shop, and I need to pick up Vikor's parcel with Ron's books and the new broom Viktor got for him.

Ron never new I was going to get him the newest version of the Firebolt as well. Better keep that a secret for now.

I was already dressed and ready to go. Ginny and I were just waiting on Ron and Harry to wake so we could go.

"Go wake the arse's up would you Hermione," Ginny said. She was folding a large stack of laundry.

"Harry is an arse?"

"Of coarse. It's nice to criticize your boyfriend. It keeps you in a healthy relationship. Now go, Luna's waiting for us!"

"Okay okay okay."

I knocked on Ron's room door, with no luck.

"Alohamora," I pointed at the door, and it fuzzed open.

I decided to wake Harry first, he had more chances of waking.

I sat on the chair next to his bunker and tapped his face.

"Harry, Harry wake up."

He didn't squirm an inch.

I pushed him a little and he finally opened his eyes.

"Harry? Get up."

"Mmmm. Hi Hermione."

"Get up Harry we need to go to Diagon Alley remember?"

"Give me 5 more minutes," and he drifted back to sleep.

I smacked him.

"Okay Okay, Im up."

He got up and grabbed a pair of clothes.

"Im going to go shower," he said rubbing his eyes.

Next I had to wake up Ron.

"Ron? Ron dear. Get up," I said tapping his shoulder.

"Mmm," was his only response and he turned around.

"Ronald, get up."

I touched his face repetedly but he didn't move.

"Ron! Get up!"

I screamed and screamed and screamed with no results.

"Oh, Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley said walking in.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley, im just trying to get Ron to wake up," I said to her. "Get up Ron, Get up!"

"Oh Hermione that's no use now is it. Here, let me show you how its done," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Let's see"

"Ronald dear breakfast is ready," Molly said shaking Ron.

"Breakfast?" Ron's eyes open and he shot up.

"Go, its on the table."

Ron got up and zoomed out of the room.

"Haha, thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"Molly, dear."

"Thank you, Molly."

"Hermione can your parents come over for dinner tonight?"

"Dinner, why would they need to come for dinner?"

"Dear! You and Ronald are getting married. Do they even know?"

"No, not yet," I laughed nervously.

"Well we can tell them as a family."

"But Ron and me aren't getting married for lots of years."

"But they have to know Hermione."

"Okay, fine," I gave up.

"Good, I'll owl them today."

I watched Mrs. Weasley walk out of the room in pure doom.

What will my parents say!

I walked downstairs to check if Ron was done eating.

I opened the door to the kitchen and someone clamped there hands over my eyes so I couldn't see.

"Ahh, stop it Ginny!" I yelled.

I heard laughing but I couldn't single it out.

Finally Harry said," Cut it out Fred."

Fred let go of my eyes.

"Ugh Fred!" I groaned and hit him.

"Ugh yourself."

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on let's go."

"Let's go? Let's go where?"

"Im going to fly you to Luna's and you guys are going to go to Diagon Alley together."

"Where's Ron?"

"He and Ginny went in the fireplace," Fred pointed to the fireplace bursting in green flames.

"Oh.."

"He didn't leave you, he and Ginny just wanted to get some money from Gringrotts," Harry reassured me.

"Why aren't you with them Harry,"I asked.

"I wanted to make sure that Fred didn't try anything. Now that your safe, Im off."

And in Harry walked straight in the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!"

"Why can't I just go by floo," I asked.

"We need to pick up something from Luna Hermione,"Fred said grabbing my sweater from the coat rack.

"Isn't she coming with us?"

"She can't make it, she'll be here when we get back though."

Fred helped me put on my sweater and then he zipped it up like he was my dad.

"Thanks dad."

Fred didn't comment instead he grabbed my hand and pulled me outside.

He left my hand and grabbed a broom from the broom shed.

He took a seat and then looked at me.

"Well take a seat then."

"Okay,"I said nervously. I took a seat and then almost fell.

Fred grabbed my hands and put them around his neck.

"Oh Fred! I can't do this! I'll choke you!"

He only sniggered and then we were off in the sky.

He took it nice and slow. It was kind of nice being high in the sky. I looked back at the Burrow and then I spotted Luna's. It was that close.

Fred began to go down and I tightened my grasp on him.

Finally we came down straight on the porch and there was a small note there along with a small package.

I got off the broom while fred waited for me. I read the note that said:

_Hermione, sorry I couldn't go to Diagon Alley today. I just quickly wanted to give you the old iceskating blades of mine that you can use if you go iceskating. I didn't give them to you personally because people owuld think they were knives. Get some iceskates, and we'll go during X-Mas break._

_See at you at Dinner._

_-Luna Lovegood._

I picked up the box and ran back to Fred.

"Its going to be a longer ride over there Hermione. So make sure you hold on," Fred warned me.

He kicked up into the air and quickly grabbed him around his waist before I could fall.

"Fred!" I screamed. I closed my eyes quickly.

"Its alright Hermione, I've got you," he laughed.

I held on to him tighter and put my head on his back, and closed my eyes.

"Hey, save all this touching for my brother okay?"

"Ugh shut up Fred! What do you want me to do?! Fall?"

"You ok Hermione,"he asked me.

"Im perfect! What do you think,"I yelled sarcastically.

"Hey, I was just kidding Hermione, sorry,"he apologized.

It was pretty smooth after that, I kept my eyes shut and we soon made it to a small back lot where Ron, Harry and Ginny were waiting for us. Ron saw my holding on to Fred and I immediatly let go. I almsot fell of. I grabbed Fred suddenly again and burried my face in his back taking deep breaths.

And suddenly, someone was getting my arms and pulling me off.

"There you go," Ron said setting me to my feet," How was the flight Mione?"

"Ok. But was it really necesarry?"

"Of coarse, didn't want to have to get here alone did you," he asked.

"We're going to look at some shops guys!" Harry called over his back.

"Well then Hermione," Ron said once they were out of hearing distance.

"Hmm," I looked at him. I linking my arms around hm and stayed close to him, and he put his around my waist.

"What store seems preferable for you to go to?"

"Hmm. Which ever one seems good for you?"

"The broom shop then," he asked.

"Perfect," I had to pick up my books for Ron and way.

Once Ron and I reached the book shop, he departed while I went to go talk to Viktor, who used the floo network to personally give Ron's books to me.


	17. Chapter 17: Ex's

"Viktor," I almost yelled at him when the store clerk granted me access to the backstore room.

**(A/N: I failed miserably at writing accents. Pretend that he is usuing a accent, because I can't write in one, sorry for the mishap.)**

I ran into him and gave him a big hug.

"Hi Hermione, how are you?"

"Im great! And your self?"

"Perfect, my team just one the game against the harpies. We are going to the world cup."

"Thats really good Im proud of you."

"But speaking of world cup I believe we have made an agreement for your friend Ron to recieve some on the Chudley Cannon's books, yes?"

"Of coarse, he'll be so happy."

"Why don't you call him over here," he asked me.

"Sure I will," I replied.

I bounced out of the room and went to look for Ron. Of coarse he was gawking at the brooms on one side of the room.

"Like anything," I asked to his ear.

He jumped a little.

"You scared me!" he laughed.

"Why don't you come in the manager's store room with me," I said.

"That's out of nowhere. Why?"

"Oh, I couldn't find a book so the manager let me go in the storeroom and I need your help Ron," I said holding his hand and walking him to the store room.

I giggled and squeezed Ron's hand out of excitement.

"Must be some book then?" he teased.

I simply opened the store room. Ron gasped when he saw Viktor there and then he got a smile on his face as he knew why he was there. Ron tried to run there but I didn't let go of his hand.

Viktor saw this, handholding, and had no reaction. Good.

"Viktor, you remember Ron?" I said obviously.

"Of coarse I do, or I wouldn't be bringing him these," Viktor took out two books from a bag on the desk.

Ron literally screamed like a girl getting her first barbie.

"These are for you," Viktor handed them to him.

"Wow thanks mate, I appreciate it. Ron shook let go of my hand to shake Viktors hand.

"Well I must be off then, I have a game soon," Viktor said walking toward the fireplace, still shooting with green flames.

"Aww, really, you can't stay?" I asked.

"No I must go, nice seeing you both though," he smiled.

"All the same Viktor."

And with that he stepped into the fireplace, and vanished back to bulgaria.

"Thank you so much Hermione!" Ron said. He put the books on the desk ad picked me up and whirled me around 1 time.

"Your welcome," I whispered in his ear when he put me down.

"Gosh your so bloody cool Hermione, thanks!"

"Don't thank me. Viktor is the one who came here to give you those."

"True."

We walked out of the book store. A small blue shop caught my eye.

"Ron let's go get some icecream?"

"Ok, lets go."

Ron and I walked over to the Icecream parlor, chose our favorite icecreams, and sat and waited outside until it was bought to us.

"It's such a nice day out isn't Ron," I asked.

"Of coarse it is," he said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him on the booth were sitting in. I linked my arm with his and sat with my head on his shoulder.

Just then two familiar looking people sat a few booths across from us.

Lavender and Parvati.

I hated Lavender. Of coarse for the obvious reason's. She was the whole reason's Ron and I practically never spoke all of 6th year.

I looked up at Ron's face. He was petrified. He obviously noticed she was sitting there two.

Ron quickly turned toward me, grabbed my face, and kissed me.

I didn't refuse.

* * *

**Ron's point of view.**

And then I saw the girl of my nightmares, Lavender Brown.

I looked at Hermione, and kissed her with every ounce of passion I held in me.

My mind told me to do this, too show Lavender Hermione is mine.

I stopped the kiss and breathed against Hermione's neck.

"Im sorry, I just had to do that," I whispered to her.

"That's okay Ron, I understand," she seemed to understand why I had to do that.

"Lavender's staring Ron," she said.

I sat up straight but looked straight at Hermione.

"Is the icecream here yet," she asked peering over to check if anyone was walking toward us.

And there was. Ginny and Harry were now sitting to join us.

"Hi Ginny. Hi Harry," I said.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

"Hello, did you guys buy anything?"

"I got Ginny some new Robes and stuff," Harry said.

"Thank you Harry," she said.

"Anything for you," he said back.

"Aww, haha," I teased.

Lavender was looking at me again. She had the look of pure hate in her eyes.

"Exuce me for just one moment," and I got up and walked out of the store.

I don't know where I was going, all I knew was that I wasn't going back to wherever lavender was.

"Hermione, Hermione!" I heard.

I turned around, and there she was. Lavender.

"Hey wait up!" she called again.

I stood there in shock as Lavender came skipping towards me.

"Er.. Hi lavender," I said.

"Hey Hermione! How's it going!"

We were both walked out of Diagon Alley now. I thought if I kept at this way she would leave me.

"Im, err. Im fine," I scratched the back of my head.

"Great, so you and Ron, going out," she asked as we turned into a dark alley way.

"Uh, yeah we are, Er, Lavender."

She began to laugh and evil laugh.

I looked at my surroundings, I was trapped in a dark narrow alley way with my enemy Lavender Brown.

_I dear God._

_Where's Ron when I need him._


	18. Chapter 18: Not so happy ending

**Author'sNote:**_ Hey guys. I have **REALLY IMPORTANT Story INFORMATION **located at the bottom of this_ drabble....

**About this chapter: **_Im not going to give anything away before you get a chance to read. Description/blog located at the bottom. Im sorry this is such a small chapter. I didn't want to add a resoltion to this particular conflict jsut yet, plus I wanted this particular idea to stick to your head, rather than whatever I would have written if I kept going with this chapter. Plus I ened to give you some breathing room, Have I been putting chapter's up to fast?_

_Im sorry for such a turn in the perfect story, had to give it some action._

_Without further ado, I present you with the chapter,_

_**BLACKNESS**_

_!Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

"Oh, and what's this," she looked at my finger. "It's, a umm, a um, a ring. A graduation present, from my, err. Dad. From my dad,"I lied.

"Aww, your dad bought you a cute little ring," she picked up my hand and examined the ring. " And he even got it engraved," she said.

"Haha, he did, did he?" I laughed hesitantly.

"Let's see here," she looked more closely," Ron and Hermione," she read the read's engravement aloud. "Your dad is so supportive of you guys that he would by you a ring engraved with you names?"

"Heheh, err. That's my dad, uh. That's my dad for ya," I muttered. I was dead scared now.

Lavender had always seemed wierd, obnoxious, loud, mean, but never, never scary.

"We don't need to tell lie's Hermione."

"Err. Im not, Lavender."

"Your marrying Ron?" She asked me stepping closer.

"Uh, No, no im not we barley started going out and im only 18 and plus my dad gave me this ring and--" I started, but I was cut off.

"ARE, you going to get married," she said again, this time louder.

"No," I trembled.

"Don't you dare lie to me!"

She pulled out a wand from her robe and boom.

All I saw was blackness.

* * *

_**Story Information, Important to the people who like this story:**__ Now that I've been thinking about it, more story has done everything that all the other fanfiction's do. Ron and Hermione end up together, and happily ever after, well at least most R/H fanfictions. I've been giving thought to ending apple of my eye._

_I've given it a lot of thought, and no I will not be closing this story. I know that it's getting boring because it's to perfect, or at least it was and then I threw this at you, and it's like ," Woah, it just got good and now this?!"_

_Let me explain. Like I said, I've done the basic R/H requirements( at least the one's that are there on my list). And now what. I can't create anymore tension, blah blah blah._

_I got the idea when I put Viktor in this story a while ago, that Lavender would need to be placed. Lavender was a idea from the beginning. I was going to put her in earlier, but there was already to much going on. Now is a perfect place._

_**So this is how it's going to work: **For all of you people that like reading the regular story's, the normals, then "MY FAMILY" is where you could say my whole story ended. But for those of you, who just think that this relationship has started, and you want to read the quirky things that happen keep on reading._

_The fact is is that I really really really enjoy writing this story because while I write it plays like a movie in my head, I love the fact that it is mine. So whether or not I get views/ reviews/ rate's I will continue to post new chapters, and or those of you who want to keep reading please do._

_The whole point of my little blog is, the regular requirements are done, and now not the story is changing, but some people will think it's wierd because of this twist._

_I just didn't feel like ending it here._

_**Continueing readers:** Enjoy the many chapters coming._

_**Stopping readers: **Nice knowing you, and remember if you decide to stop this story and want a ncie clean break end the reading with the chapter " My family"_


	19. Chapter 19: Wanda

I was still in Diagon Alley, just about to leave the Quiditch shop.I never found Hermione after she left, so I assumed she wanted to shop alone maybe. She probably met up with Luna.

But still, I was worried about her.

I walked outside and turned. I was flying threw the air until I landed on my living room floor.

There was a parchment lying on the middle of the floor.

It said:

_To the current household of _HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER,  
HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER _was hit by a curse that is unknown. She has been off and on conciuos and unconcious and is in a very critical state. She is able to speak clearly and doesn't seem to have any memory loss, but she refuses to tell who cursed her. _

_Seeing as we don't know if this curse is cureable or what will happen in time, we request your presence immediatly._

_Thank you._

_-Saint Mundugo's._

_Oh my gosh, this can't be happening._

I got up quickly and YELLED.

_How could I have been so stupid as to let her wander alone Diagon Alley!? I should have followed her!  
_

I ran up stairs.

I ran to my room and grabbed my jacket and put on a pair of shoes. The laces took forever but I got them tied.

I ran into Ginny's room and held my head in my hands.

_Would Hermione need anything?_

I grabbed the bagged she had on her bed without knowing it's contents, and ran downstairs.

I looked around for Harry and Ginny but only found a parchment on the door.

It read: _We left. See you there._

I turned on the spot and began zooming down the tube at the speed of light, until I reached Diagon Alley.

I ran into Saint Mundugo's and stepped in the elevator.

"Please state your full name now," the female voice intercom spoke.

"Ron Weasley," I spoke nervously.

"Acess denied. Please state your full name now," she repeated.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!," I screamed at the intercom.

"Access granted," it said. The elevator flew downward. After a second the door's flew open and I was held up by another door/ intercom.

"Please state your reason now," she said.

"Im here to see a patient," I said impatiently.

The door flew open and I ran to the counter.

"Welcome to--" the receptionist started but I had no time.

"Im looking for Hermione Granger," I said.

"Room 432," she said pointing down a narrow deserted corridor.

I ran threw the crowded lobby and got into the corridor.

_429,430,431,432 there it is!_

I opened the door and found Ginny sitting by Hermione's side, and Harry on the phone.

"Yes she's here and she's fine, yes Im sure Mrs. Granger, alright," Harry hung up.

"Hermione's parents," he said. " I called them. They'll be here tommorow seeing as they have to drive.

"Yeah," I said. I stepped toward the sleeping Hermione.

She was different. She had drowsy looking eyes with large purple bruises along her arms. Her hair was darker, and she was mumbling.

"No, No no," she mumbled.

"She's been mumbling to herself for ages," Ginny said.

Ginny got up and moved to the couch.

I went and took my place next to Hermione. I took her hand between mine. She was cold as ice.

"Try waking her up," Ginny suggested.

"Hermione?" I said giving her hands a little squeeze.

"Hermione, Hermione? Wake up now," I said touching her face.

She figdeted a little, and then looked up at me.

"Ron, oh Ron is that you. You came to save me. Yay!," she said energetically. Has she gone mental?

"Are you feeling okay?" Harry asked coming and feeling Hermione's head.

"Oh your here to, what a suprise! Oh dear, I should have made more cookies," she said.

"Hermione. No Hermione, don't talk like that." I whispered.

"Im sorry, would you have liken Bisquits instead, Im very sorry I don't think I have the recipe for that," she smiled at me.

"Hermione do you know where you are," Harry suggested.

"Hermione? Im Wanda," she said.

"No! Hermione remember me," he pleaded.

"Edward don't act silly," she said.

"Your talking bloody nonsense snap out of it," I said.

A nurse walked in holding a rather large book.

"She seem's to have very small prucussion's put into one. We should be able to get rid of it if we rid them one by one. If you two men would step away we can get the procedure started."


	20. Chapter 20: Answers

**QuickNote:** _Blog/Chapter description at the bottom of this chapter._

_Enjoy your reads, and Happy Holidays._

_

* * *

  
_

**Harry POV.**

"Hermione?" I said.

5 hour's since the procedure was completed. 5 hour's since she hasn't woken up.

It was 1 o'clock in the morning now.

Only me and Ron where left with the 3rd piece to our hearts laying helplessly on the small bed.

Hermione was checked out of the hospital. We were now in a spare at the burrow.

Ron sat in one arm chair in the corner of the room, sleeping. He said to wake him up if anything happened, but he was to tired to stay awake.

Hermione hadn't been answering to any of your calls and attempts at waking her.

Her purple bruises were gone. Her hair was back normal, as was her face.

I would take all of that if she could just hear me. If she could just wake up, I'd be glad to take all the pain she was feeling, or was.

"Please up Hermione. Please," I said touching a hand to her face.

And that did it. She woke up reacting to my now very cold hand.

She sat up quickly and took a long look around the room.

"How you holding up Hermione," I asked.

"Harry," she said pulling me into a hug. She started crying loud wails.

"Shh Shh it's okay, it's okay,"I soothed her.

She still sobbed into my chest.

"What," Ron began waking up.

"She's awake Ron," I said.

"Hermione!" He got up and to us.

Her arms flung around Ron's waste, off of mine.

"What happened in Diagon Alley Hermione, where did you go," he asked her.

"Ron," she whimpered.

He let go of her and put one of his hands on either on of her shoulders.

"Tell me! Me and Harry will go get him!"

She was silent and shook her head.

"Who did this Hermione?" I asked.

"I can't," she said.

"You can't what," Ron said.

"I can't tell you who did that to me okay Ron, I can't!"

"Hermione, what do you mean you can't tell us, you have to, we'll help you," Ron said.

"Hermione, why can't you just tell us?" I said.

"Because, she'll find out and come and kill me or something," Hermione said.

"She? What girl did this to you?" I asked.

Ron's eye's widened up.

"Oh man!" He said.

"What happened Ron?" I said.

"I'll kill her!" he said.

He got up off the bed, and ran out of the room.

"Harry!" Hermione said.

"Where's he going who cursed you?"

"MMM," Hermione hesitated.

"Hermione, we have no time tell me!"

"It was Lavender Harry! And now Ron is going to do something stupid!"

"Can you walk?"

Hermione got off the bed and tryed to walk. She was able to but she was very slow.

"You go," she said.

With that I ran out of the room and headed downstairs.

I paused for a second, but I was finally headed into a small black world, apparting to Lavender's neiborhood.

**Ron POV.**

_Okay calm down Ron. You've got your plan, now go do it._

I got a rock and threw it at lavender's window.

It was easy to find her room.

Although I've never actually asked where she lived, I knew she bought an apartment with Parvati and Padma in Godrics Hollow. Her room was easy to find, the one with pink curtains, oposed from the dark blue and red one's in the 2 other rooms.

Lavender opened the window and looked down at me.

She smiled and then apparted to me.

"Ron! What a suprise to see you!" she smiled.

"Of coarse,"I replied. I tried really hard not to rip off her head right then and there.

"What brings you to my house at this time of night," she tried to flirt with me.

_Do it back moron! This is for Hermione._

"I was here and there and decided to pop in, I hope you don't mind?" I was raised my eyebrows and smiled.

"Of coarse not," she giggled.

"Why don't you come for a walk with me?"

_Guilt filled though out same words I spoke to Hermione how many months ago. _

_Oh snap out of it! You need do this!_

"Sure!" she laughed.

I grabbed her hand and we began walking.

I led her straight into the darkest most deserted place.

_Okay Ron. No regrets._

"Why don't we sit on that bench," I said.

She followed me onto a small bench. I kept my hand where her's was.

"What brings you to me Ron," she asked.

"I missed you," I said.

She kissed me. I kissed her back with the utter most digust in the world. Yuck.

_You got this._

I ended it and she snuggled up to me..

_Get off me! Gosh, what a..... cool yourself._

"I missed you to, Ron," she said.

I put my arm around her shoulder, and my wand was now pointing directly into the side of her head. She didn't see it though. Now all I had to do was pick a spell to use.

All of a sudden there was a pop and Harry appeared close to the bench.

Lavender turned. She saw the wand in her face, Harry ready to fire a spell, and she tried to run for it.

"Get her!" Harry yelled.

I was running like the end trying to catch up with lavender. Eventually I caught her and Harry helped me hold her down.

"It was you! Whats your problem!! Just leave Hermione! Leave her and me alone you, bloody--"

"I just wanted to be with you! She was in the way! Forgive me Ron. I'm the better choice anyway!" she tried to shake free of our grasp. I wasn't letting her go anywhere.

Another pop came in and Hermione along with a 2 auror's came in.

"Don't do anything Ron," Hermione chocked. She tried to run toward us but her feet dragged her down.

_My poor Hermione can't even stand up right._

I let the auror's take Lavender and I fetched Hermione.

"Get on my back," I said.

I turned around, and let her climb on my back. I carried her to the auror's.

"I didn't do anything!" Lavender screamed.

"You cursed Hermione! You did everything! She was stuck in the hospital for how bloody long!" Harry yelled at her.

"I did nothing!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

One of them shoved something down her throat and she was instantly silent.

"Did you or did you not curse Hermione," one of the auror's spoke.

"Yes I cursed her," she said, and covered her mouth.

_Veritaserum._

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because she is with him," she pointed to me.

"You'll have to come to the ministry of magic with us."

Thanks for your help guys,"he said to us," you can go home now."

I set Hermione off my back. We joined hands together, and then with Harry, and we began flying through space.

We were soon in our backyard at the burrow.

"Oh my lord,"Hermione said when we were firmly on the ground.

"I can't believe she would curse you because she was jealous," Harry scowled.

"Man thank you guys for coming, I probably would have killed you hadn't shown up," I added.

Harry breathed in and fanned himself off.

"The only important thing is that she's off to azkaban and we're all safe," she took both mine and Harry's hands in both of her own," plus I got my two favorite guys right here, I'm happy," she smiled.

"I'm your favorite though right," I asked.

_(I totally pulled a Disney channel quote into this story. Fit's does it not?)_

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own that quote! It was used to improve story, so get on with your lives, XD)**_

Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione laughed.

"Come on, lets get some sleep," Harry said.

"Get on," I said, offering Hermione my back. She climbed on it again, and I carried her upstairs.

"Goodnight," I called.

"Goodnight Ron, Goodnight Harry," she said.

"Goodnight Hermione," Harry gave her a hug.

"Sweet dreams," I said, and gave her a hug once Harry was gone.

She nodded and entered Ginny's room.

* * *

**Blog:**_ Hello. Do you like my new twist and stuff? Let me know. If it's not your kind of story, let me know what is, or how you want the next chapter to go in a PM/ Review, and I'll be sure to write it for you, no prob. Thanks to one of you for requesting I write a story. I'll be honored. Im just waiting for some extra info._

_Also: This upcoming week is the week of Finals, so i don't know if i'll be able to write. Also the week after that is X- Mas break and I'm going to spend it up at my cousins house for a week. I don't know how soon I'll be able to post, or if I can post during finals week or the day before the break or something. It all depends on how busy I will be._

_**To make trying to write easier Review/ PM with some kind of idea's.**_

_**If I can't think of anything, I'll continue to write when I do, but if it take's me quiet a while I'll be starting a new story requested by whatweareafreaidof.**_

_**This does not mean Apple of My eye is closing down. It just means two story's will be written at once.**_

_**ChapterDescription: **I hope none of this confuses you, it is pretty conplicated. In the end Lavender is sent off to azkaban for using a deadly unknown curse. More information about what exactly happens to her is in the next chapter. I added Harry's Pov to show his thoughts/feelings. I wanted to do this to show just how much Lavender was upset when Ron and her broke up, and how upset she was to figure out Hermione was to marry him. It made her mind go mad. She learned the curse from a uncle, who made up spells the way Snape( Half Blood Prince) Did._

_For more questions/comments/concerns, please PM or review me and I will send you an answer/reply via PM, unless you request a reply to be posted on chapter. THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT.  
_


	21. Chapter 21: Narlges

**Author'sNote: **_Very quickly wanted to say that my chapter description is at the bottom along with a blog._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Mum and Dad are coming over for dinner. They just came last week when I was in the hospital. They were less than happy with my curse, but we decided to save the news for the next time we could all talk properly. Ron's not really excited about them coming. I'm not either. What if Dad, or worse, mum says no, not going to happen._

_Hopefully they will be pleased about the marriage. It won't matter anyway, like I said, it will happen in like 3 years, and that's more than enough time to show them that Ron is the one for me._

_Luna's going to come today before dinner. She'll be here any minute. I can't wait!  
_

_P.S. Ginny's leaving for Hogwarts tommorow. Harry isn't taking it very well._

_-Hermione Granger._

"Hermione, let's go down, Luna's about to get here," I peaked in Ginny's doorway.

"Yeah, let me put this away,"Hermione said holding up my book.

"Again with your diary," I asked, one eyebrow raised.

"It's never bad to make a entry now and then Ronald," Hermione said.

"Well, it waste time, I mean it's not like your gonna forget anyway. By yourself a pensieve."

"For your information Ronald a pensieve won't tell me how I was feeling at the time," Hermione acknoledged me.

"Well then," I chuckeled.

"I mean, if you would just take the time to write you'll see how fun it is," she said.

"Let me see yours then, so i can see how it should be done" I said.

"No, its private," Hermione laughed. " You seriously think I'm going to let you read my diary?"

"Well, I've already read some of it, and I'm going to find it anyway might as well hand it over," I teased.

"Hmm, let's see," Hermione put her hand on her chin," I could let you read it or I could put it right here in this drawer," she said. She took out her wand and muttered a charm, and then stuffed the diary in the cramped up drawer.

I walked toward her with uncertainty.

'There, it's all yours to read," she smiled.

"Why what'd you do?"

"Oh I just used a spell to clean out the drawer and make space for the diary," she said.

"Hmm."

"Well go on then Ronald, the diary is all yours,"she said.

I open the dresser drawer, to find no diary. I digged around but all I found were a few old quills and some hair bands of Ginny's.

"What, where'd it go," I said confused.

"That my friend, is a really good spell, and it works, yes!"

"Ugh Hermione! Why do you have to be so bloody smart," I shouted to her, because she was now running down the steps.

* * *

**Hermione Pov.**

I ran down the stairs feeling so satisfied with my spell._ Try reading my diary now Ronald.  
_

"Welcome, you may enter," George laughed. He pulled the door open and then a small a girl walked threw the door.

"Hi George," she greeted him.

'How'd you know it was me," George was puzzled.

"Narlges. You have less than Fred," she pointed out.

"Right," he laughed.

Fred apparted next to George.

"Hey Luna," Fred took Luna's hand, and they had a handshake.

"Hello Fred," Luna said. She walked a few more steps in.

"Luna! Hello," I smiled at her.

"Hi Hermione," she said.

I walked to her and gave her a small hug.

Ron followed in behind me.

"Luna, nice er, earings," he said.

"What do you reckon the tooth is from Fred," George whispered in Fred's ear.

"Thank you Ron, its actually from a Hollyhead," she nodded.

George began snickering.

"Nice Sweater Fred, blue keeps the nargles away," she said.

"Of coarse," Fred smiled nervously.

"Come on Luna, let's go see what Ginny is up too," I said, walking toward Ginny's room upstairs.

"Okay, sure. Bye guys," she waved to the boys.

I opened Ginny's room, and found her dusting everything.

"Hi Luna, don't mind me," she said when we walked in.

"Let me get that Ginny," I said.

I pulled out my wand,and muttered a spell.

Ginny's room looked instantainiously sparkly and neat.

'Thanks," she said.

"How did you like my blades Hermione?" Luna asked.

"There nice, I haven't bought any skates to go with them yet though," I said.

"Oh, to bad. But the lake doesn't freeze up until winter anyway," Luna smiled.

"You guys plan to go ice-skating,"Ginny asked.

"Well, I do have a rather okay pond at the back of my house. There's lots of pixies there. Me and dad think there attracted to all the Nargles we collect."

"What exactly is a Nargle Luna,"Ginny asked.

"A nargle is a small creature, it usually infest mistle toes, but they can also get into your head," Luna said.

"Ah," Ginny laughed.

"Hermione, Mr. Weasley was telling my dad you and Ron are going to get married," Luna asked, looking up at Ginny's roof.

"Yeah we are," I said, showing her the ring on my finger.

"That's good, I'm so happy. It seems like just 3 years ago we were fighting at the ministry and now your already making plans for marriage," Luna smiled.

"That was three years ago Luna," Ginny pointed out. Me and Ginny began laughing.

"I don't get it," Luna said.

Harry walked thru the door then.

"Hi Luna," he said going to shake her hand.

"Hello," she replied.

Harry went next to Ginny and took her hand in his.

"You guys too then?" Luna asked.

"What," Ginny asked.

"Are together?"

"Oh, yeah of coarse," Harry said.

"Do you have an eye on someone Luna," I said, but instantly regretted. Would she get mad?

"Hmm, I think. Rolf Scamander is quite charming. I don't think he knows who I am," she said dreamily.

"Aww," Ginny symphathized her.

"No, that's okay, I'll always have you guys," Luna reassurred us.

"Always Luna," Harry helped.

* * *

**Chap. Description:**

_This Chapter is very short I know, but I just remembered that Luna was supposed to be a visitor but I forgot to include her. I didn't want to make this chapter include the dinner with Hermione's parents, because I didn't want to feed you all to much info. No, im not skipping that scene. It's very important._

_**Blog: **_Hmm, well. There is not much. I do have to say that for any of you Harry Potter I recently descovered two website's that are really great and really informative.

Here are the URL's so that you can check them out if you have a chance.

.com/wiki/Main_Page

.

There really good, and well written and have all the info you would want. It is really nice, you wouldn't think fans run it, you would think they were made/ run by the real J.K Rowling.

**On another matter: Important- **I am going to be working on another interesting story, which is still undergoing the process of idea's and that kind of stuff. It will be co- idea'd with a fellow reader of this story. Thank you to the reader who gave me the idea and trust me with writting this story for them, and bringing there amazing idea to them.

**Nothing else of significance. Thanks for all of you guys that read my blog. **


	22. Chapter 22: Edina and Harley

I was all dressed up. I wasn't exactly fancy schmancy. Harry and I went to a store in diagon alley for new dress robes, and mine were fantastic. Way better than the one's I had for fourth year. I shuddered at the thought of them.

They were black and small really unnoticible white and red decals on the pockets. My hair was set normal, and I bought a comb thru it to make it look less messy.

I went downstairs to the living room, where Harry, and Hermione were sitting down huddled in the living room, laughing together.

Hermione was wearing a light blue dress, and her hair was, not bushy and frizzy, but silky and curly. Harry was wearing dress robes similar to mine, exept his decals were yellow. Ginny was not here as she already left to hogwarts.

"Hey guys," I said, taking a seat on the armchair.

"Hi Ron," Hermione said.

"Nice suit, it fits you well, you could got with small pants but," Harry shrugged.

"Shut up," I said.

"Oh don't tease him, you look fine," Hermione said.

A owl flew in, and dropped the daily prophet in my lap.

"Thanks," I told the small bird now flying out the window.

_17 year old Lavender Brown was recently put in Azkaban for putting a Deadly curse on Hermione Granger. Although Auror's refuse to reveal the name of the curse, we know that it paralyzed, bruises, and sickens the person hit. It does do more, but that's all the Ministry is letting us tell you._

_Friends of the perpurtraitor, say that they never saw it coming, and that they never would have know. "She was really nice and always informative, I don't know why she would have done that," says Padma Patil, a roommate of Lavender Brown._

_When asked in the court room, Lavender claims she only cursed Hermione with the curse she did, to be with her true love Ronald Weasley, whom Hermione Granger is curently engaged to._

_The curse will never be revealed. The curse was made up by Lavender Brown during her 7th year of Hogwarts, to sue against other girls. The curse will never be used again, as Lavender faces a lifetime of Azkaban for inventing such a curse._

I took a look at the picture that was in the article. Lavender was holding the bar's crying to get out.

_Serve's that girl damn right._

"Anything interesting," Harry asked.

"Yeah, read it!" I tossed him the paper.

"Read it out loud Harry," Hermione said.

Hermione leaned in to Harry, who was sitting in the middle to get a better look.

Harry read the whole passage aloud.

"Hope that scumbag is having a good time in Azkaban then," Harry said standing up.

"That's right mate," I said. I stood up and we exchanged a handshake, that we made up when we were smaller.

Hermione began sniggering.

"Anything funny," I asked.

"Your handshake, that's what is," Hermione said.

There was no time to talk after that, because the door bell signaling the arrival of the Granger's.

Harry scuried into the kitchen.

"Is that the Granger's?" Dad came walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, were's mum," I asked.

"Right here dear," Mum came walking into the living room.

I grabbed Hermione's hand and we stood there, waiting for the door to open.

**(An: I named Hermione's parents Harley and Edina)**

Mum grabbed the door handle and opened it.

"Hello, Harley and Edina! How nice to see you," Mum greeted them.

"Hello, Molly," Ms. Granger hugged Mum.

"Arthur, how are you?" Mr. Granger said to Dad.

"Doing well Harley," they shook hands.

"Hermione!" they said. I let go of her hand, and she exchanged a hug from them.

"Are you feeling well hunny," Mrs. Granger touched Hermione's forehead.

"Nothing a few spells couldn't fix," she smiled.

"Atta girl," Harley encouraged her.

"Ron, how nice to see you," Mrs. Granger hugged me.

"My your getting taller boy," Mr. Granger looked up at me.

"Thanks for coming, Mr and Mrs. Granger," I said, nervously.

"It's Edina and Harley," Edina told me.

"Edina," I corrected myself.

"Well let's go into the kitchen. I hope you guys like chicken," dad said.

"It's tandori chicken. I recipe from the Patil's family," Mum corrected dad's poor sentence.

"Of coarse," we all went into the kitchen.

"Hi, Edina, Harley," Harry bowed.

"Harry, hello," they greeted him.

"Hermione's other good friend, We saw you when you were a lot smaller, yes?"

"Yeah, I think we were in Diagon Alley, I was 13?," Harry remembered.

"My, your all so grown up," Harley said.

We all sat down at the dinner table, and began to eat, and conversate.

"So Ron, what is your ambition in life to be?" Edina asked.

"Um, Im going to be an Auror. A sort of wizard police officer," I said when she looked confused." Harry, as well, we're going to begin and training coarse in a couple of months."

"Good, lovely. Have you always wanted to be an Auror," Harley said.

"No, but I feel pretty sure of it now. I mean it's no spot in the ministry, but it's what I want to do," I nodded.

"We've been fighting for so many years, might as well get paid for it," Harry included.

Everyone at the table started to laugh.

In about an hour's time, we were all begining to finish up.

"Hermione, Ron? Did you want to tell Hermione's parents, the new's?" Mum asked me.

"Oh um," Hermione looked at me.

"Sure, I think," I concluded.

"Well, what is it?" Edina looked interested.

"Um, well, there's um. We're kinda. Well sorta. In a while. Me and Ron. Ron and I, as you know have been going out for a while, mum," Hermione said.

"Yes, it's wonderful," Harley said.

"Well, we've come to an, I mean, we're in, Ron and I have come to an agreement to, get married." Hermione said hopefully.

"What," Edina said.

_Oh Boy._

"Get married," Hermione repeated.

"Hermione dear, your only 18 years old," Harley widened his eyes.

"Well not now, in a few years," Hermione muttered.

"What make's you think we're okay with this,did we--" Edina snarled. Hermione cut her off.

"Mum, sorry but you--," Hermione was cut off.

"Listen to your mother," Harley said.

"You've already been spending all your holdiday's here. Hermione with Hogwarts, we only have you for the holdiday's. And we don't even see you then," Edina said.

"Mom, Ron and Harry are my best friends, I'm all alone and bored at home," Hermione whined.

"To bored to visit us?" Harley accused.

"I always come see you mum," Hermione almost was on the verge of tears.

"In what time, your always here. And now your setting your self with him, we never have time with you," Edina said.

"We'll get married in a few years. We're not getting married now. You'll still have me,"Hermione wiped her tears.

"Who's to say that you'll stay with us in that time," said Harley.

"Dad, I'll come, just don't tell me I can't marry Ron, I will," Hermione cried.

"Don't talk back." Harley said.

"Dad, Mum," she cried.

"We're going home, go get your stuff," Edina said.

"Please, Edina, Harley, don't ruin this for them, they were doing great," Dad said.

"We'll get Hermione to see you guys, please," I begged.

"We're going home," they repeated." Go get your stuff Hermione"

"Edina, Harley, let's talk this thru, please don't jump to " mom said.

"She is our daughter, and we want her to come home. Hermione, go get your stuff," Harley said.

Hermione took one look at the table and ran upstairs crying.

"Hermione, don't cry!" I ran after her.

I went into my room, where she ran into my arms.

"Please don't cry, It's okay," I said.

"How could they!" she cried.

I took her to the edge of the bed and sat down.

She slipped off her ring and put it in my hand.

"It was nice while it lasted Ron, but I think we both know, that wasn't going to happen." she cried. She held onto me now.

"Listen Hermione. There not tearing us apart. We're staying together okay?" I said.

"How, you heard my parents, there so mad," she cried.

"We're going to do something, don't worry," I said. I put the ring back onto her tiny finger.

We sat there for a few minutes, until Hermione stopped crying. Then she straightened up.

"Pack your stuff," I told her.

"Ron? You can't be sending me away to?" she said.

"Just go pack your stuff," I repeated.

"Ron! Why, why are you doing this," she pleaded.

"Hermione. You love me right?" I asked.

"I do," she said.

"Then me and you. Let's run away. Your parent's will never find us, we can be together," I hoped.

"You want to run away? How are we going to do--"

"We'll both pack our stuff, and we'll make it look like your actually leaving. And then when we're outside, and it looks like your going to leave, we make a run for it."

"I don't know if I can run with a bunch of bags in my hand," she shook her head.

"Use the red one, the one you charmed to make lots of things fit. We'll run until we hit the secruity line, and then we'll apparate," I said.

"Ron, I don't know if I can leave. My parents are rude but I love them I can't run away from them. And the Burrow, we can't just leave everything here. Who's going to watch us?"

"Hermione, we're of age now. And im going to protect you, we have to do this," I convinced her.

"Okay," she smiled.

"Go pack your stuff. I'll pack my stuff, and we'll get it all in that bag," I said.

She didn't reply, but she ran to Ginny's room.

I pulled out all of my luggage bags and began cramming cloths into them. Arm fulls of socks, and shirts, and jeans, went into the luggage. I put in a pair of shoes. I even stuffed my old books in there. I looked at my dresser, which had a picture of me and harry and ginny and hermione with all of our arms around eachother, and we were laughing. I stuffed that in there.

Hermione came running back with the small red bag.

"Open it up," I said. She opened it, and I threw the luggage in there.

"Is that it," she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Ron, where are we going to go?"

"I hadn't thought of that," I said.

"What about Layden's?"

"Layden's, what is that"

"Layden's, it's a school like hogwarts, execpt it's in America," she said.

"Why all the way to America," I asked.

"Ron, it's the farthest place away from here, plus they actually speak our language," she said.

"That is true, won't they have spell boundires around it though," I pointed out.

"Then we'll go to the village. It's like Hogsmeid. Except it's call Layden's shopping center," she said. "Think of that place when you apparte," she said.

"Okay, let's do this," I said.


	23. Chapter 23: Makosiki's

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_I have a pretty use-full blog at the end of this chapter._

_Enjoy your reads, I know I loved writing this, it was so much fun._

_Full shout outs to most comment/review's I have received.  
_

_**Please, please, please go to the bottom of this chapter and answer the question that is in writing like this. It would really make a huge difference to this story.**  
_

* * *

"Grab some suit cases Ron, so it doesn't look like I have nothing," Hermione said.

"Oh yeah. Here's I have some more, under here," I reached under my beg and pulled out a suit case.

"OK Ron, let's go," she said.

I took the suit cases in my hand and Hermione slung the bag over her shoulder.

"Wait one sec, I forgot something," I remembered.

I grabbed a piece of parchment and quickly wrote:

_Harry,  
I'm taking Hermione, we're going to run away. I don't know when and if we'll ever come back.  
I can't tell you where we're going. Go to Fred and George if you don't wanna live with Mum and Dad anymore. _

_I'll miss you a lot, and I will never ever forget you._

_I'm sorry.  
-Ron._

"Ready," I announced.

"Alright," Hermione said.

We walked down stairs, confident.

"Let's go Hermione," his dad said scooting her forward.

"Let me say goodbye," she said.

"Okay, we'll be waiting out the door," they said, and walked outside the door, and shut it behind them.

Hermione took a deep breath, and walked toward Dad.

"Thanks, for having me, Mr. Weasley," she smiled at him.

"Pleasure, Hermione. We loved having you here, sorry," he nodded.

She moved on to mum.

She put her arms around her and sighed.

"I'm going to miss you so much Mrs. Weasley," she breathed.

"Me, too. It was nice having to two daughters, for a while," Mum smiled.

Hermione let go, and looked at Harry.

She went into his arms, and began crying.

"Harry, I'm going to miss you so much," she sobbed.

"It's okay Hermione, it's not like we're never going to see each other ever again."

That made Hermione cry even more.

"Come on Hermione your parents are waiting,"I pulled her away from Harry.

"Yes, sorry," she wiped away her tears.

"Here mate," I whispered to Harry. "Read it later," I gave him the piece of parchment I wrote on earlier. The one with the small explanation.

I grabbed Hermione's 'luggage' and we walked toward the door.

When we got to the door, we turned around.

"Bye, dear," Mum waved to Hermione.

"Please come by soon Hermione. We'll miss you too much," Dad said.

Hermione nodded. I looked at the next person in the room.

Harry had opened and read the folded parchment, and a tear was running down his cheek.

He waved at both of us.

"We'll walk you out Hermione," I said.

We all walked out, me, Hermione, Harry, Mum, and Dad all walked out.

"Ready to go?" Hermione's parents asked.

"Now!," Hermione yelled. I ditched the empty suitcases and Hermione and I began running.

"Guys!," I heard Harley yell.

I looked back and Harley was chasing us. Boy he was a fast runner.

I grabbed Hermione's hand and I ran faster.

"Where's the security line?" she panted.

"Where all those bushes are," I answered. We sprinted to the end.

"Layden's shopping center, Layden's shopping center," she said.

We landed in the bushes and then apparted.

_Layden's shopping center._

We arrived in a small alley. It was dark, but there was still people walking around in the shopping center.

Hermione grabbed on to me and hugged me.

"We made it. We just apparated across the world," she said nervously.

"Wow," I realized how far we traveled.

"We need to find a hotel, somewhere to stay so we can sort things thru," she said.

"Right, oh and use a proper accent," I added.

"Hi," Hermione said to a passing person. " Can you tell me where the closest wizard hotel is," she asked.

"Oh, yeah sure. Makosiki's is up this alley."The woman said.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

We began walking up the alley. Hermione was shaking. I looked at her face, She was scared.

"Hermione, it'll be okay. I'm here," I said.

She took my hand we continued walking.

There was a large building in site, titled **Makosiki's Hotel- Magic.**

We walked in the door, and we're interrupted by a bellboy.

"If you want to check in, the kiosk is there," he pointed to a desk.

"Thanks," I said.

"Hi, welcome to Makosiki's Hotel of Magic," the clerk greeted us.

"Hi, we need a room. For two, please," I said.

"What are your names?" she asked.

I looked at Hermione. She nodded.

"Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." I said.

"How many nights will you be staying here," the clerk asked.

"One," I said.

"Okay, here's your key your room is 302 on the third floor enjoy your stay," she said.

Me and Hermione entered the small and empty elevator.

"I still can't believe we made it all the way to America, without even splinching," Hermione noted.

"It is kind of weird. How did I do it? I mean you can do it because your Hermione you can do everything. But me, really?" I joked.

She laughed nervously.

The elevator came to our floor, and we walked out.

"300, 301, 302, that's ours," I pointed. I took the key and opened the door.

It was a pretty average room, about the size of mine and Ginny's put together. 1 extremely large bed int he middle, with a couch, dresser, and a door, which looked like it would lead to a bathroom.

She went and plopped herself on the bed.

"Ron. I can't believe we did this," she sighed.

"I can't believe it either," I went to sit next to her.

"It's like. My brain isn't even telling me I'm here, it's just not processing. I mean, in a matter of 5 minutes Ron we ditched the burrow, and apparated to America, and checked into some hotel," she said. "And we didn't just ditch the burrow, we ditched our lives's," she pointed out.

"I know. I can't believe we left. I feel like going into the kitchen and eating some of mum's dinner," I laughed.

"But that's never going to happen again," she whispered.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Ron, I can't go back. If we go back, my parents will have no chance of letting me ever even leave the house again. Probably make me be with a muggle. I can't go back to a world where you don't exist Ron. They'll make sure that happens if we go back. We have to stay here. It's new, but it's the only way we can be happy."

"This is just so weird. Anything for you though. We'll live here. We control our own lives's now," I smiled.

"I've never been a free bird," she joked.

"Me neither. It's different but we'll get thru it, together," I nodded.

"I know, we always do," she smiled She put both of her arms around me and sighed.

"Every thing's going to be different now isn't it?" I said.

"Well yeah. But life isn't perfect. We were put together, and everything relatively went smooth, everything worked out, it always ended up perfect. Now we're finally being put into something not so perfect, it's never going to completely resolve. But that's okay, that's just a part of life," she said.

"I know. Life go's on," I looked out the window. The dark night was filled with lots of lights now. Lot's of flashing neon colors.

"Hermione, what state are we in?" I asked.

"Layden's is in New York."

It was quiet for a moment until Hermione spoke again.

"There's so much we need to do tomorrow."

"What do you mean," I questioned.

"Surely we're not staying here. We need to get a place of our own. A small apartment. To do that we need to transfer all of our information to this Ministry."

"Will it be easy to do that," I asked.

"Oh yeah. Just get copies of all the recorded information here."

"How about money?"

"There should be a Gringott's bank here too. All we need to do is transfer all the money from our old accounts and bring them to a new account here."

"How can we be sure my family, or someone like a auror mum got to look for us doesn't find us," I was worried.

"Hmmm," she hummed worried.

After a few silent moments, she continued.

"Surely they won't look in America the first day. We'll have to quickly transfer all information tomorrow, and find a place to live. A wizarding apartment is best, so they won't ask why we want to live there right away, then we'll have to get a secret keeper, someone that can make sure absolutely no one from our past can find us," she said.

"And who can do that for us? We don't even know anybody here," I pointed out.

"Oh yeah," she sighed.

"We'll have to think this one thru," I said.

"I know! Maya Lynn Worchester! The Layden headmaster," she said.

"Oh yeah, but how do we know we can trust her?"

"She's the headmaster. Dumbledore was a headmaster, they don't jsut let anyone be one. She must be a really good person."

"Okay"

'So it's settled."

"Wait, what about jobs, I mean we already have enough money coming in because of the 2nd war but we still were going to have jobs before," I said.

"Im sure you can transfer your auror training to take place here. And I can always try to get into the ministry by showing them my Hogwarts grades,"she said.

"Okay, now it's settled."

"Why don't we get some sleep now."

* * *

**Chapter Description: **_This chapter means so much to me. It took a lot of idea's to do this. I went to another city to shop yesterday for X-Mas and the whole time we traveled in the car I had a pen and paper and I was writing down a lot of idea's for not only this chapter, but for chapters and chapter's to come and what the fate of Ron and Hermione in my story will be and where this chapter will lead them. Like Hermione says finally things are getting to the point where things aren't so perfect, and that's why this chapter is so different because in my previous chapters everything that happens, happens for the best, and everything was always so perfect, and it was just so hard to make a story where everything was so perfect and to create something where the people are sad, and they fix it but it's not exactly a happy kind of fixing that completely make's everything better. But I think I did well. There is however one thing I'm super worried about._

_So to help me out, please please please do me a favor and answer the following question:_

**QUESTION!:**

_**Now that this story has a whole new plot kind of, should I go ahead and make a new story. Just to close Apple of my Eye and go ahead and make a sequel titled something different, or should I continue to put all of my new chapters on this story?**_

**_The reason I ask is because I know when I read a story I get kind of confused on what chapter to click on because sometimes a story just has so much and I forget so I wanted to know whether it would be convient to just go ahead and add more chapters, but under a new story name, which will be the sequel to this._**

**Blog:** _I actually was going back through my old chapters, and I noticed something that I used to do which I stopped doing. And that is that after the chapter was finished I would do a spell check and make sure everything was spelled correctly and if it wasn't I went back and fixed it. I also would reply publicly to any review's someone made from reading the previous chapter. Slowly I stopped doing spell checks to save time, and I didn't answer to reviews._

_**No spell check's?:**  
_

_I that to you guys that actually take the time to read through my story and review and message me is a lot to ask and I love that you guys all come and read what I have to say and my tole on the classical story of Ron and Hermione. I want you guys to know just how much I appreciate this, it's means so much. And by giving you story's where some of the words are messed up, is horrible. Because this means Im giving you guys the true people that keep this story going a bad quality story. So from now on I'll make sure you can read everything properly. Exept for spell checking my blogs, so you guys can see how I actually type. XD.  
_

_**No more review answering's?:**_

_I also realized that I didn't completely stop but I put a minimum to the amount of reviews I would answer on a chapter. What you guys probably don't know is that at one point in about the middle of my story I decided that I was going to go ahead and quit this story, because I started school and it was just going to be to much to try and write a chapter every now and then with all my beginning of the year assignments and projects and that kind of stuff. I did get some few very inspiration reviews that kept me going. And your reviews mean the world to me and I do read every one of them and I cherish them and they keep me going, and I want you guys to know that, and I want you guys to know how I felt when I read your comment and what was going through my mind, because I want you to know just how special a few word review means in my heart._

_So what I did, is I went through the reviews and wrote the review and person who sent to the review and a response. For the more bottom one's I went back to previous chapters to give you guys my previous thought's so I might say my old thoughts and new thoughts._

_The reviews are in order from **NEWEST TO OLDEST.**_

_**P.S. believe it or not I actually spent an hour writing these, and I did not finish. I got about half. If it is requested I will continue. The reason it has to be requested is that it takes a super long time.  
**_

SingerToPotatos:  
2009-12-18 . chapter 22  
OHMIGOD BUT BUT BUT HARRY AND GINNY NEED TO COME TOO

THEY FIND OUT AND THEN THEY COME TOO AND THEN EVERYTHINGS AWESOME THEN LIKE THESE GIRLS START GOING, "OMG YOURE LIKE BRITISH!" AND THEY START TO FLIRT WITH RON A D HARRY THEN HERMIONE AND GINNY PUNCH THEM IN THE FACE! YEEAHH!

My reply: Seriously dude, your reviews, all of them are awesome. I like how you and me message eachother and your always so funny. I like this one because it's just so classical with the girls like the british guys. And seriously! I love the enthusiasm! You make my day man;)

xhellox:  
2009-12-18 . chapter 22  
your stories really good. Please keep going!!

My reply: I like this one because you don't have an account so you actually took the time even though you don't have an account because this one was annonymus and you took the time to go ahead and review. This particular review it just means so much because you said that my stories are good and I've always been a little insicuar about whether people actually like my story, so this review told me yes they do,and it really gave me some self confidence in making future chapters.

SingerToPotatos:  
2009-12-16 . chapter 20  
Oh

Lavender should send an owl to Ron and be all 'I've broken out of Azkaban using my hot bod *cough cough* and I'm coming to find you, my love'

then Ron should be like, 'HOLY CRAP'

then Hermione starts training so she can beat Lavender up royally

My reply: Another absloutley hilarious day making review. Although I didn't particularly use your idea the whole reason that there was a new's report in the Prophet that involed lavender was because you said Lavender contacts Ron. I didn't want to bring the insdent of Lavender back I was already preparing for this chapter with them leaving but the Prophet was kind of my way to let Ron know how Lavender was, and it was all because of you so you can say that the whole chapter or so was inspired with this review.

Schylar-Rose:  
2009-12-15 . chapter 20  
I just read all 20 chapters and have to say that I loved it. Awesome twist. It was really good. Hope you decide to post more.  
~Schylar-Rose

My reply: This one means a lot. Because like I was saying I just felt so insecure about my story thinking that people didn't like it, and when I made that kind of a twist I thought people would be like' what is this girl doing?!' and then stop reading. But you telling me you thought my twist was Awesome is the coolest thing ever! And so thank you so much.

Iliana:  
2009-12-14 . chapter 20  
Really good story please keep on going. It's amazing 3 it.

My Reply: Again this was a annonymus review so thank you for taking the time to review. I love how you said you hearted my story. That's the best thing you can tell me and plus you also said really good keep going. That is amazing but I'm a person that can't really finish something or continue it once I start so you being able to say keep on going really give's me the motivation I need to actually keep going, so thanks.

Tigerlily  
2009-12-13 . chapter 20  
omg i love it! update soon! ciao

My Reply:I love how this says ciao, because it make's me think that a person from another country is reading my story. And again with the loving and motivation. I really love this comment because it was a strong support writing this chapter, my most recent chapter, which was also the chapter that was most hard for me to write, and this little review gave me so much motivation.

magicroxsox  
2009-12-13 . chapter 4  
haha really good story, I really like it! Keep writing!

My reply: I notice how this says "Chapter 4". Because I alays notice I have the same old reviews from the same people so this means a lot because it means that Im getting some new readers and thanks for the the motivation as well, I appreciate it.

Avanell  
2009-12-13 . chapter 20  
Great update! They got her!

My reply: Avanell. Avanell. My first review ever was from you and I love how your still supporting me,and reviewing. I like how you said great update because I felt the chapter where Lavender get's busted was a little bit dull and unusual, and for you to say that you liked it, and it was good, means I'm doing good, so thank you.

whatweareafreaidof  
2009-12-10 . chapter 19  
"Ronald Weasley! You are such a pig, the food isn't going to disappear if you don't have it all in one go you know"

idea for a short story can you write it.. i dont have the skill but you do

Ron "it might, hermione, " my family not rich like you, i have 5 borthers some time if i dont eat fast enough i dont eat there have been day where i was to slow and i felt the hunger why i cried by self to sleep.

My reply: So me and you have actually been messaging and this story has been under going the works as being published here on Fanfiction as sort of a second project for me, and I like that you would trust me with your idea,and what you hold in your mind, something that only you can see and feel the tension in and your handing that to me and asking me to evolve it and make it ours and let everyone know what it means is just so nice and it make's me feel warm and fuzzy inside that you would trust me with one of your idea's and I'm so happy to be able to work with you to make this story, and I can' t wait to here from you again, because I sent you a message 2 days ago which you still haven't replied to.

Avanell  
2009-12-09 . chapter 19  
When will they discover who did this! Argh! :) Great updates!

My reply: I love your stress. I know that seems weird. But What I mean is I whenever I finish a chapter in a book and I don't know what's going to happen I get really like stressed like UGH! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN. And these stresses I feel are for really famous stories, and for you to feel a stessor over my story, written by a amaatuer high school student, is just the best.

yellowsea25  
2009-12-09 . chapter 18  
Please dont stop! I love this story!!

My reply: I love how this is like begging your begging me to you know don't stop that you love this. And that means so much because when I finshed reading Breakin Dawn from the Twilight Saga, I was crushed I was like NO! YOU CAN'T STOP! So I love that you felt that for me, Im touched.

Avanell  
2009-12-04 . chapter 17  
Oh, no! Lavender is supposed to...never mind...JK uni...please play on...as in, write more for me to read!

My Reply: This made no sense. But I lied how you said you know write more for me to read. Because it is the msot enthusiastic thing I think I've heard which really touched me. Because it's the begging, you know, write more! I love how you really want to read what I have to say so thank you.

Avanell  
2009-12-03 . chapter 16  
I forgot...could this spell trouble or are we past that in this uni? ;) Great update...can't wait for the present!

My Reply: Since this a double review on your part Avanell, it's cool how you always review. I can always count that you'll tell me whether I did good. And I love how you asked a question because typically people don't ask when they don't know what's going on, so your a role model to them, ahah.

yellowsea25  
2009-11-28 . chapter 14  
Thanks for the note! Very sweet! Great Chapter as always! Keep up the good writing! Also for a ron/hermione story I read this one by riiko shea, it is called impossibly insufferable. It's great!

Anways back to your story! Hopefully new chapter??

My reply: I asked a question in one of my blogs, and you answered it, which actually give's me hope that someone actually read's my blogs. I didn't know you guys read my blogs?

Avanell  
2009-11-27 . chapter 15  
Very sweet updates...liked how it was Mr. Weasley who mentioned second parents. Very cute!

My reply: Thank you so much for noticing. I noticed that I haven't been adding him much so I made him play a big role in that particular chapter so thanks for notcing.

yellowsea25  
2009-11-13 . chapter 13  
It's so great! I have missed reading this story! its been so long! Keep up the great work! and writing!

My Old reply: For being so enthusiastic about my story and writing in such positive motivating comments that really just helped me stay motivated to keep writing and writing this chapter until it was done.

My new: I remember updating and thinking it has only been a couple of weeks no one will notice, and you did, and that tells me your a true fan of this story that likes it and watches out for it the way I watch out for some of my favorite story's here on Fanfiction.

VampireBeauty18  
2009-10-16 . chapter 12  
aw It was cute! Soory I have reviewed in a while I"ve been uzy with school bleh. I love Fred In this chapter. You gotta love him...and goerge of course. lol loved it can't wait for the next one.

My old relpy: Thank you for commenting on my video despite your business, and for being a supportive fan and reader since the very beginning of my story, and hopefully the many chapters to come!

New: I noticed I said video on my old reply. Sorry, I was probably having a youtube moment. I've been trying to show a growing relationship between Fred and Hermione that was supposed to be similar to the one she has w/ Harry so thanks for noticing fred in the chapter.

Spazz-O-Spades  
2009-10-05 . chapter 1  
Oh noes. I detect fluff and failed attempts at Romance ahead. (From Ron, not you. I like you writing style)

The I at the very end should be capitilized, and I don't quite get your chapter title. Oh well, maybe I'm an idiot.

~Spades

My Old: For reviewing telling me about failed romance attempts. You inspired this whole chapter! Thank you so much for the review! I appreciate it so much.

My new: I think I pretty much somed it all up in the old one that you inspired chapter 12 even though you reviewed for chp. 1. Still the inspirtation is there. =)


	24. Chapter 24: Our life One year later

**Author's Note: **_Hey guys. Check out the end of this chapter for my blog and a full chapter description.  
_

**Plus answers to the latest review's right at the end of this chapter.**

**_But don't forget to read this chapter, and enjoy._**

**_Review if you have time, to tell me what you thought, or just to give me some idea's on what you think should happen next.I know that a lot of you guys might have questions and so if you do please don't hesitate to ask and I'll be sure to reply to you.  
_**

**_But until then, Enjoy this Chapter._**

**_P.S. Im leaving story as is, no sequel.  
_**

**1 year later  
**

_Dear Diary,  
It's been officially 1 year today since Ron and I ran away from The Burrow on September the 2nd.  
Things are going really well. Ron and I have a really nice house, that we just moved into 2 weeks ago. We decided that with all the money were making, we could buy a real house besides living in that small apartment._

_Ron loves being an Auror. It took him 5 long months of training but in the end it was worth it. My job at the Ministry is doing really well too. I'm in the Department of the Care of Magical Creatures. I'm currently writing what shall be teached at Hogwarts, the rights's of hippogriffs, but I'm still letting everyone know about S.P.E.W._

_I love my life so much now. But I miss everyone so much more. We've gotten several letter's from home, all of which we did not reply to. Fred even got married, to Katie Bell. We received his invitation a week after we left. We never went._

_And of coarse we got load's of owls from Harry and Ginny. Those are the ones that tear my heart to read, but never reply to.  
_

_No one has been able to help us with the help of_ _Maya Lynn Worchester, principle of Laydens. It's been going really well, and I hope it stays this way._

_-Hermione Granger._

I put my diary down and sighed. I really missed The Burrow. But my new house was nice too. It was a two story house with 3 bedrooms. We used one as an office, one as a spare, and the last one, the master bedroom, as ours. It was really nice. It had Light Purple Drapes, with white sheets and a light Green rug in the middle of the wooden floor.

Ron was still at work, it was 5:50. He was to come home in 10 minutes.

I went down stairs, and looked in the fridge.

_What should I make for dinner._

I pondered for 10 minutes until I decided to just make Lasagna.

"Hermione?" someone called.

"In here," I answered.

Ron came walking in the kitchen, all sweaty and worn out.

"God day at work," I laughed.

"No. We were really close on a lead to what happened to the Emmie lady in the Prophet, but he was able to apparate away, and we lost him," he said.

"Ah, well that's to bad. You guys will catch him tomorrow though Ron," I said.

"Mhhm, smells good. What are you making," he asked.

"Lasagna," I answered. " Why don't you go take a shower huh?"

"Im going Im going," he said. He dragged his feet up the stairs.

I plopped the Lasagna into the oven,and sat down on the couch to watch some tv.

I remember when we first bought the TV, and Ron had no idea what it was. That was a funny time.

I turned it to the kids channel. My Pony and me was on. I remember I used to watch that show as a youngster.

I sat there for 15 minutes before Ron came down the stairs.

"There, all clean," he said showing himself.

"That's better, Come sit?"

"Alright, what are you watching?" he said.

"My Pony and Me," I said.

"Ha ha, seriously? Hermione, you can't be watching that," he laughed.

"I'm 18 and I can do whatever I want. When your 18 next month you can do whatever you want," I teased.

"Damn this Law with you have to be 18 to be legal."

"That technically makes me the legal guardian of you. You know that right?" I said.

"Yes I do, master," he bowed down to me.

"Oh shut it," I said.

An owl came and hovered outside the window.

"Go open the window Ron," I said.

Ron got up, and opened the window for the owl.

"Thank you," Ron said, taking the parchment from its leg.

"What does it say," I asked. Ron sat next to me and we read it together.

_Ron. Hermione._

_It has been 7 months now. When are you coming. Mum isn't even mum anymore. She doesn't talk much anymore. Dad is slowly getting over it, but he's not the same. Harry's doing well, better than mum and dad, but he's still always moping around. You guys missed Fred's wedding. He was sure you were going to come too. Your disappointing everyone guys, how could you?  
_

_Thanks for ruining everything._

_-George W._

I leaned back and sighed.

It was quiet for a really long time. Ron had his hands in his face. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. After 5 minutes of pure silence, I spoke up.

"Ron?" I asked after a while.

"Yes, Mione?" he answered. His voice sounded broken.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He looked up from his hands and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said.

I nodded. Then he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No Hermione I'm not," he said.

And then, for the second time in my entire life, I saw Ron crying.

I held on to him, as he silently sobbed.

"Ron, I'm sorry. Don't be sad," I said, rubbing his back.

"I know, I'm just being a baby," he said.

"No your not." I said. And then we were quiet again.

"Ron? Do you think.."

"Do I think what," he said. He let me go, and then looked at my eyes.

"Do you think, that we should just go back," I asked him.

"No. After everything we put them through, I don't think we should go back," he said.

"I just. I feel so bad you know. We're missing everything," I as crying now. " We missed Bill and Fleur having there first child, and you know Fred and Katie getting married. And Harry, Ron. I miss him so much," I sobbed.

"I do too, but we already made this choice. And we're doing so well now," he hugged.

"I know Ron. But sometimes, I wonder. Your right though Ron. This is our new life," I nodded.

"We'll be fine," he assured me. He wiped one of my tears with his thumb.

* * *

**The next day:**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm just really sad. George sent us a owl yesterday letting us know we didn't show up to Fred's wedding and Fred was sad. And it made me realize that I'm missing everything that's happening and I'm really never seeing those people again._

_I want to leave America. I want to go to The Burrow and just forget that this happened, and just be happy. But like Ronald keeps telling me, we can't just go back and expect everything to be okay,and that we already did this._

_I agree with him, but I just wish, that things were different.  
_

_What would me and Ron be doing, if mum and dad said yes. Would we have moved in together, at our own house. Would we have been successful? _

_And what's happening with Harry and Ginny's relationship. I hope all's doing well with them. I would give anything in the world just to see what they were doing._

_-Hermione Granger._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Description:**_ So, how'd you guys like this chapter? Well I know some of you guys might be wondering some of these questions. I re- read these and kind of thought of some questions that might pop in your noggins, so I went ahead and wrote them down and answered them here:

**Q#1- Ron and Hermione just left, and it's already one year later? Why didn't you give us some more detail about what happens in the middle of all this?**

**Answer: **_I felt that I shouldn't give the full insight about what happened in between the year that they have been gone. The reason why I did this is because I felt like it would be really boring because I already set up the whole plot of this in between year in the previous chapter. As in I already made the character's say all the things that they were going to do and giving you exactly what they did word by word about those small little things, would jsut be, time consuming and boring._

_**Q#2 **_**- Why did you make Hermione and Ron use there real names?**

**Answer:**_ Ron and Hermione use there real name's because they plan for someone to be there secret keeper. By being secret keeper's mean helping Ron and Hermione with hiding there identity and location from the people of Europe, or anyone affliciated. So even though they are Ron and Hermione in america as well, Auror's and family member's won't be able to find any information on them because it's hidden with the secret keeper._

**Now those are the only question's I could think of being the writer and understanding every thing so if you guys, the readers, are still confused about any piece of information in any chapter of my story please leave me a review or PM and I will be sure to answer your question in both a PM and publicly here on my blog space.**

**Blog: **_I am actually on winter vacation which allows me to sit on the computer for the entire day, haha. I was going to have this up and ready before hand but the reason is because I didn't get any reviews so I didn't know if anyone had read my previous chapter. Yes so that's right, I don't update unless a review is given because I want to make sure, the normal people who have read my story actually did read it.** Speaking of normal people who read this story here are some reviews that people that were kind enough to write in wrote me, and my full reply to them in bold.**_

Z  
2009-12-20 . chapter 23

nah u shud just put it on this one i wouldnt know where to look lol just my opinion

**Thank you to replying to my question, it really means a lot.**

yellowsea25  
2009-12-20 . chapter 23

I like the idea of you keeping the chapters in here. Or you could always have a new story just say that it is a sequel to this. Anyways great chapter! Poor Harry. Update son!

**Thanks for all the support from day one of this story,and thank you for continueing to read and review.**

Avanell  
2009-12-20 . chapter 23

Wow! New York...and they gave real names? Hmm...can't wait for more!

**I answered this above, and thanks for the enthusiasm!**

Schylar-Rose  
2009-12-20 . chapter 23

Well, I personally, would love the story either way. It might be a little easier to follow the plot change if you make the next chapters a sequel, though. Sorry that it wasn't a straight answer. But good luck to whatever you choose to do. Great chapters, by the way.  
~Schylar

**Thanks for the absoulutly longish review, I really love it, and thanks for saying great in your regview. You think im great, ah how sweet. You think my chapters are great, not me.. Oh. Hahah.**

**Until next time remember to Review and tell me what your thought were on this chapter.**

**I would really love to here any questions from you guys, so go ahead and ask them if you have one.**

**And don't forget to review or PM with story ideas.**

**-Selene  
**


	25. Chapter 25: Fights

Ron and were sitting at the table, eating breakfast.

"I have a like a huge day today. There asking me to help training with some student's at Layden that want to be Auror's so we're going to talk to them and stuff," he said.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me earlier," I took a bit of my cereal.

"I didn't feel like I needed to, no big deal." he said.

"Of coarse you need to tell me Ron. Don't think I don't care, I do," I smiled.

"Thanks. Your so nice Hermione," he teased.

"Haha, I know," I answered sarcastically.

"No but seriously, just thanks for you know. Not giving up on me. I know Mum and Dad would have been furious at my slow progress at work," he smiled.

"About, your Mum and Dad Ron," I started.

"Yeah? What about them," he asked.

"Why don't we just go back. They were like my own parents, I miss them to much," I confessed.

"Hermione, I thought we already decided that we were never going back?"

"I know but. Ron I just can't stay here forever, I can't. This is not what I planned, I didn't want to stay here this long," I said.

"Well we are. It's to late to go back now anyway," he said.

"Ron! How long is it going to be before some auror's or something find out there's a Ron and Hermione living in America," I asked.

"How are they going to find out, we live on the other side of the freaking world Hermione," he said.

"But we're both assasiated with the Ministry. There going to find out eventually," I pleaded.

"But they won't be able to find us. Secret keeper remember," he said, getting up to put his bowl in the sink.

"Ron, please try to see a good reason here," I said walking behind him.

"A good reason? Why does your reason have to be the good one?"

"Ron! Look at us! We have been doing nothing except work work work for the past couple of months. We used to be so happy connected with the family, and now look at us!"

"We're still connected with the family. They send us owls."

"It's not like we send any back. It wouldn't matter anyway, owls are nothing anymore. We're not even a part of that family anymore and it terrifies me!"

"We're still a part of the family Hermione," he was yelling back at me now.

"Are you kidding me?! We're missing out on everything. The marriage, the baby, all of the birthdays! We missed Christmas! If we're still part of the family then why aren't we on the Christmas card that Fred sent us. Why weren't we Bride's maids and grooms at Fred's wedding?"

"Hermione. In the beginning your the one that wanted to stay and never go back. And now I'm agreing with you and your changing the dumb story," He said.

"Ron please! I know I said that but I miss home."

"We're staying here. And that's that Hermione."

"Ron!" I cried.

"I said we're staying here. End of discussion."

"You know Ron. I don't know what happened to you! What's America doing to you. You used to be the best, funniest most entertaining guy I knew. Now. Now your a straight up Asshole!"

Ron didn't answer me.

"I'm going to work!" I slammed the kitchen door and walked to the livingroom FIRE place.

In a few second I was flying thru the floo network.

"Hey Jacob, any mail for me," I asked, walking up to the front desk of The Care of Magical creature's department.

"Granger, Granger, Granger," he said looking through some unopened letters," ah Hermione Granger, you've got some mail from Layden's," he said handing me a small package.

"Thank you very much Jake," I said. I walked back into my office.

My office was wonderful. It had a great big desk, with small armchairs in front of it. Plus lots of books, and supplies. They even had a special computer for wisarding and muggle uses.

I sat down at my desk, and was tense.

_I can't believe I just called Ron an Asshole and then walked out of there. Man!_


	26. XMas info

No more update's for a week.

Going to spend Christmas with my grandma.

Hope you understand.

-Merry X-Mas + a Happy New Year to all of you.


	27. New Years

Back from Christmas Holiday's.

Family over right now.

So new story in about a week or so.

Sorry for the wait, really.

But only one more week I promise.

-Happy Holiday's to all of you.


	28. Chapter 26: Lauder sends letters

**Author'sNote: **_I know this took forever to take to get up, but my full explanation for those of you who would like to read it, is at the bottom of this tiny chapter._

* * *

"Ron?" I walked in the house.

I had just came home from work, two hours late. I didn't want to say anything, seeing as we had a fight in the morning, but I decided to suck it up and apologise to him.

I waiting there in silence. I received no answer. Poor Ron. I made him so mad that he was ignoring me. I took steps toward the kitchen, calling him again as I went.

"Ronald, where are you?" I asked.

I walked into the kitchen. He wasn't there. Where did he get too?

"Ron! Answer me!"

A blue post-it on the fridge caught my eye.

I walked toward it, ripped it off the fridge, and read it over.

_Hermione,_

_I need to think alone for a while. I'll come home later._

_Don't come looking for me. Just let me have my peace._

_I'll see you in the night..._

_-Ron._

I slumped my way over to the couch, and sat down.

_Well this is just lovely._

I sat there, and took deep breaths, calming myself. He'll be back, I kept telling myself.

When time got the best of me, I got up, and walked over to the bookshelf, and picked up the first book I got my hands on.

**_Quiditch through the Years._**

I layed down on the couch, and engulfed myself, in reading about the sport, I never really thought was interesting. In what seemed to be about 10 minutes, I was able to finish the entire book.

I looked at the clock hanging above the TV. It certainly wasn't only 10 minutes. According to the clock, I had been reading for 4 hours, seeing as the clock read:

**12:13_am_**

_Ron still isn't home. Well it's not like he cares about me anyway. And he doesn't have work tomorrow anyway. So of coarse the bloke is going to stay out. _

_But he's never come home after 8:00pm.  
_

I buried my face in the arm of the couch.

_He said he would be back! In the night._

Before I knew it, I was crying into the arm of the couch, taking deep breaths, huffing and puffing with tears streaming down like waterfalls on either cheek.

After a minute or so, I was done crying. I didn't need to listen to Ron, if I wanted to go back, I could. I wasn't stopping him from staying.

But I'm not going to leave him. I'll do the next best thing.

I scrambled up and walked over to the small desk huddled in the corner of the living room.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm sorry we left, but we had to do it. Well at least it seemed like we had to at the time._

_Ron and I are fine. We're having some problems, but we're fine. _

_I would like to come home, but Ron refuses to go back. And I'm not going back alone. But I needed to talk to one of you guys, and I couldn't face sending a letter to anyone else._

_Please don't tell anyone I've written. I don't want anyone to get high hopes, because there isn't any hope at all._

_Hope all is well over there,_

_Hermione._

"Lauder!" I shouted.

A large brown owl came flying into the living room.

"Take this," I said. She held out her leg and I tied the parchment to her.

"To Ginny, make sure no one else gets it but her,"I told her.

She hooted and took off upstairs, to find an open window I suppose.

I walked back to the couch and layed back down.

Well, why don't I watch some TV?

I flipped on the television, and saw a movie on.

**How the beast stole thanksgiving.**

_WHAT an interesting title name.._

I didn't however, get to see the marvelous movie, as my eyes where drooping, tiredly. I yawned and closed my eyes, and fell instantly asleep there, on the living room couch.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of lights being turned off, and the TV being shut off, but I didn't open my eyes. Someone was walking around the house, I could hear the coat rack's creek as someone hung up there coat. The wooden floors being tapped on as someone walked around. The light flickers and TV buttons being clicked.

And then I was being carried. I still however did not open my eye's to see who was carrying my upstairs, although I was sure I knew who it was.

Who ever was lifting me was walking up the stairs, their shoes hitting the wood as they went up the stairs.

* * *

I heard the blankets moving, and then I was placed on my bed, and was being tucked in. Only when I heard the shower turn on in the bathroom, did I open my eyes. I looked at the alarm clock next to me.

**3:38am.**

I was too sleepy to care. I closed my eye's and dosed off, wishing I didn't have to face the man. The man who came home at 3:38 in the morning. The man who lifted me upstairs and tucked me in. But I would have to.

"_In the morning_," I told my self. In the morning.

* * *

**Why it took so long:**_ I'm so sorry it took forever to get written. I was on vacation at my Grandmothers. I haven't been able to write as soon as I made arrival at my house because a family member is here, so I've had to write only when that person is asleep._

**Chap Description:** _The inspiration for this chapter was actually from a review that said that Hermione should secretley contact Ginny. I had to make sure Ron was out of the house when she did that, which explains his disapearance. No Ron wasn't out cheating on her! He was simply at one of his favorite places, a place where he could be alone for a while. Things between them right now are, generally pretty bad. We'll see how things turn out._

_Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, and an exciting New Year AND I'll talk to you all in my next Chapter which should be up within 3-4 days.  
_


	29. Chapter 27: Poof

**Hello! I often don't like to let you guys read at the beginning, for those of you who do. So for those of you that do, there's a small blog and a special thank you to someone at the bottom of this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Hermione POV:**

I woke up to the extremely bright light shining into my eyes. Thoughts of the previous day had clouded my thoughts, as I sat up, and I groaned. To my left, there was no man sleeping. But I did here the TV on downstairs, so he's here.

I got out of bed, and took extra time to make it neatly. Then I walked over to the bathroom. My reflection was horrible. My face was red, and hair was even bushier than ever,and tear stains covered my cheeks. I hoped in the shower and cleaned up.

When I was done getting ready, and had nothing else to procrastinate about no longer, I walked out of the door, and headed downstairs.

Ron was sitting there, on the couch, his eye's focused on the TV.

I went to the pantry, and poured myself some cereal. I sat at the table, content in my bowl, trying hard not to look at Ron. That was rather hard, seeing as he was now walking toward the table.

He took a seat in the chair diagonal from me, and looked at me.

"This is for you," he said, handing me an already open letter.

"You read it?" I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded putting his down.

I looked at him sharply, and then opened the envelope and pulled out the parchment inside of it.

_Hermione,_

_It's about time that you replied to one of my letters! It took you a dang year. I miss you and Ron so much, and so does Mum and Dad, and Harry and everyone really. We all miss you guys so much, and we haven't stopped talking about how you left. I wish you two would toughen up and come home, no would is going to get mad at you!_

_You only wrote to me when you said that you and Ron were having problems. Is he stopping you from writing, or coming?If Ron and you are having problems with whatever, that's all the more reason to come back. Some time with the family will calm both your nerves. Plus, it's almost Christmas again in 2 months._

_Come! Don't miss another Christmas... _

_Miss you guys. A lot._

_-Ginny W._

I inhaled. Well okay, now he know's that I sent Ginny a letter. He also knows that I complained about having 'problems.'

I looked at him. He was just looking at me, with an innocent face.

"Sorry," he said. "For reading it. It said Ron and Hermione, so," he just shrugged.

I turned over the envelope, and indeed, in the front it read:

_To: Ron and Hermione._

"That's okay, you didn't know," I replied. It was quiet it for a while. Ron ignored the silence and went to the pantry, and got himself some breakfast. I finished the rest of my cereal peacefully. He came and sat, by that time I was already done. I got up, and washed the dishes manually, not by magic, to give me something to do.

"You can go you know, if you want," he said quietly. I could barely hear him over the running water. I turned off the water, wiped my hands, and sat down at the table with him.

"What did you say," I asked.

"I said, if you want to go, you can go," he replied.

"Really, you changed your mind? We can go?" I said instantly, happily, hopefully.

"I didn't say that," he looked at me.

"Then, what did you mean?"

"Look Hermione," he set both of his hands on the tabled, and had them folded in a way under his head that reminded me of Sirius. "I don't want to go back. Like I said, I caused the family a lot of pain, and I can't stand it go back. It'll be too much for me. But you, I can see that you want to go back, that it'll make you happy. So if you would like to leave me, and go, I'll let you." He finished, showed me a short nervous grin, and then looked down.

"You would really just let me go?" I was curious.

"If you really want to go, then what choice do I have?" he kept his head down.

"That's nice of you Ron," I smiled, shortly.

"Well," he shrugged. " Like I said, it's your choice, not mine."

I nodded.

We were both silent for a long time. Ron got up and sat on the couch. I stared at him, as he looked into space, into something I couldn't see. I got up and joined him at the couch.

He continued to look straight, and didn't meet my gaze.

"I'm not going to leave Ron," I said, closing my eyes.

"What? Why? I thought you wanted to go back?" He asked.

"I'm not going back if your not coming. That's just another world left behind," I informed him.

"Hermione don't worry about me, as long as your happy, I'll live through it," he said.

"But I won't be happy! Not without you there!"

"Hermione. Don't be so complicated. You have so much feeling's, just choose already!" He groaned.

"Well just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon." I breathed.

"Just because you've got the damn emotion whatever of a freaking ocean doesn't give you the right to keep playing mind game's with me," he sat back.

I want to go back, I really do, but I want to go back together Ronald," I said, grinning nervously.

" I already told you, that I wasn't going back. So choose. You go back, just yourself. Or stay with me." He said.

I was quiet. _Okay Hermione, don't turn this into another fight._

"Okay, I won't force you to go back. I can't," I said.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I really am. You don't know how bad I miss everyone, really. But, I just can't stand to go back there, and show my face. I just can't. I have to stay here,"he said.

"Yeah I understand Ron. We'll stay here," I said.

"Your going to stay too?"

"Like I said before. Yes, I can't leave you, that's just someone else left behind," I said.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I know it's unfair but," he shrugged.

"That's okay. It's just a part of life, I suppose. Things just leave us sometimes," I said.

"Poof," was his reply.

"Poof," I repeated.

It was quiet for a moment, until Ron started to laugh.

**Ron POV.**

_Gosh man. I can't believe she would actually choose to stay with me. A few years ago, she would have preferred anyone but me._

I began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she eyed me.

"Hah, nothing." I let the laughter die down.

"No really, I wanna know." she pestered.

"It's nothing, just a dumb thought," I insisted.

"Ron!"

"Okay, Okay. I was just thinking, about, well us in a way. I mean, look at us. We're so serious and whatver, and I few years ago we were such enemies. When I think about how we were back then, and now, it just cracks me up."

"Well I guess it is sort of funny," she smiled.

"Well yeah," he replied.

* * *

**Description: **_I'm sorry for a suddenly good ending. In a way that I mean, they were all serious and then it got all happy. I wanted the chapter to end on a happy note. Don't worry the next chapter is going to be a bit more fun/ serious._

**Video: **_I was actually looking up Harry Potter,and the best fan made video. No not even fan made video. THE best video of all time! It's really sad, with great music, and really good edits._ I'm not all for fan made video's, but this one blew my mind, and made me cry like crazy!

If you want to watch it then go to **Youtube **and type in _We're in this together- HP trio._

I Hope you all love it. No I did not make it, someone else did. And no they did not ask me to advertise. I just love it so much I have to share it with you all.

**_I_****f you watch it make sure to tell me what you thought please!**

**_Schylar-Rose:_**_ I would like to thank her, so much, for reading my story's and ALWAYS reviewing and being really encouraging and nice, I aprecciate it so much, you don't even know. Also I like how she messages me, and is currently contributing to the way I write my story, because she does give me ideas._

_She also is writting a lovely story, so if you want to check that out it's called **The Story of Schylar Riddle.**_

_Go read it, review her, tell her what you thought._

_Once again, I want to thank her for being a really helpful person, and a hell of a writer._

_**SingerToPotatoes: **I love this person! There really funny and are always reviewing me, and messaging me giving me really funny and crazy idea's, which I do tone down a bit and try to use. They really inspire me, you can be sure of that. So to you I would like to say, thank you for keeping me enthusiastic, and giving me fantastic and funny idea's, I love it! Your awesome!_

**And lastly I would like to say: **_Even though I find that I don't have time to absolutley give you all a complete thank you on my page, I do read all of them, often several times, and I love them. And I love it when you guys message me, for anything, idea's for me, or idea's for your story. Or jsut to talk, and give me inspiration as SingerToPotatoes does. _

_Thank you all for reading, and reviewing, messaging. Anything that you do to help my story out I love it so much. Thank you from the bottom of my heart!  
_


	30. Chapter 28: Packing

_A larger description in the next chapter perhaps. Until then, all the best, and enjoy._

* * *

**Ron POV.**

I was in the corner of our bedroom, sitting in the arm chair, by the book shelf, reading over a book for aurors.

_-Using spells like Stupify is great for a quick shot, that will slow down your opponent and give you a chance to think of what to do next._

_-Expeliarmus will disarm your opponent, which will make it easier for you to catch them._

_-Often, dark wizards will try to end any capture from an auror using Avada Kedavra, and such spells. Block spells like these using_ _Finite Incantatum, to ensure saftey when battling any wizard._

"Ahhhh, noo!" I heard. Hermione was shouting in her sleep.

I ran up to her, and looked down at her.

"No! Come back, Harry!" she sobbed while she tossed and turned.

"Hermione!" I tried to wake her up. She continued to jerk and scream.

"Please Harry! No! Don't!" she cried again," Ginny do something." she muttered, crying still.

"Hermione, wake up." I shook her.

Her eye's blasted open and she shot up. She began to cry.

I sat next to her, and put my arm around her.

She was crying, loudly into my chest.

"Hey, it's okay. Just a bad dream, your fine Hermione," I attempted to comfort her. I obviously wasn't very good.

She continued to cry.

"Harry," she mumbled as she cried.

Her sobs drew down and, pretty soon, the room was silent.

"Come on, let's go for a walk, it'll calm your nerves," I said.

She nodded. He both put on coats.

I took her hand and led her down stairs, and out the front door of our house.

She leaned on to me, hands around me, head on my shoulder. She was so shaken up.

She was still sniffling. I looked at her. Silent tears, were escaping her eyes.

"It's alright Hermione, just a dream," I reminded her. What possible dream of Harry could she have had that got her so worked up?

"Mhmm," she closed her eyes, letting a few tears stroll their way down her cheeks.

I moved my hands to her face, and wiped those tears.

"Shh," I calmed her.

Her knee's trembled to the floor. She sat there, in the middle of the sidewalk, weeping.

I bent down next to her, put my arms on her waist, and picked her up, so she was standing again, and then I began to lead her home.

As we walked, I attempted to find an answer to her little mishaps.

"Tell me what's wrong," I said. It wasn't really a question.

She shook her head. We were walking slowly now, and were getting closer to the house.

"I can help you Hermione, tell me what's wrong," I told her again.

"I'm fine Ron," she said. We were now in the gate of our house, making our way to the porch.

I took out my key and unlocked the door. We both huddled inside it.

Hermione tried to make a dash for upstairs, but I stopped her, by grabbing her hand and making her face me.

"Hermione, come on, tell me what happened," I asked.

"Shut up Ron!" she screamed at me. I was startled.

"I said I'm fine. I'm tired of you! Just be quiet and leave me alone!" she shouted.

I backed up, as her eye's darkened, and she fell to the ground, and began crying.

I bent down next to her, and put a hand on her shoulder, cautiously.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. I plan rushed through my head suddenly. I knew what I'd have to do now.

"Why don't you go upstairs? I'll make you some tea," I whispered to her.

She took my hand and got up, then made her way up the stairs, trudging carefully.

I went to the kitchen, and heated up a glass of water in the microwave. As I waited for the water to heat up, I ran to the desk, and grabbed a piece of parchment.

_Harry,_

_Somethings wrong with Hermione. We're coming tomorrow._

_-Ron._

Beep Beep Beep.

The microwave went off.

"Lauder!" I shouted.

Our owl flew in.

"Take this, to Harry, please," I asked.

She cocked her head to one side, in a way to ask who Harry was.

"He's in Otter Saint Catch Pole. The Burrow," I told her.

She stuck out her leg, and I tied the parchment to her.

I opened up the window for her,and she soared in the air.

I went over to the microwave, got the cup, stuck a tea bag in the hot water, and walked up the stairs.

Hermione was sitting in our bedroom, trembling all over.

"Here you go ," I told her.

She took the cup and sipped it.

"Thanks," she whispered.

I sat next to her.

"Are you alright," I asked her.

"Yeah. Bad dream, like you said," she told me.

A tear rolled down her cheek, and fell onto her pants.

"What happened, downstairs. You got so mad." I asked.

"I don't know Ron. I think I just lost it for a second. I'm sorry," she took my hand, putting her now empty cup on the nightstand.

"You sure your alright,"I asked.

"No." she breathed in and closed her eyes.

"Hermione. I know we've, had many fights about it, but I think it's time I take you home. We need to go back."

"Are you sure, I mean. You said you didn't want to go and," she shook her head.

"Hermione, I don't know what's going on, but I know that you miss them a lot, and I can't stand to see you like this. Let's go back tomorrow, and see them." I said.

She was quiet for a moment, with a serious face, and then she flung her arms around me.

"Thank you Ron," she told me.

"Your welcome,"I replied, kissing her hair.

She let go, and huddled her self in a blanket.

"Goodnight Ron," she smiled.

I smiled back, and left the room.

**You don't have to read this part. It jsut shows Ron packing everything. Read if you would like.**

It seemed I had some packing to do.

"Finite Incantatem,"I muttered pointing at our living room while walking downstairs. All of the things hanging up, or supporting themselves with magic, such as a few picture frames, the wall clock, they fell to the ground.

I gathered all of the things on the floor using the " Accio " spell.

"Accio pictures, Accio Clock," I muttered.

The objects came flying at me.

"Incarcerous," I said, and all the objects were tied together in a rope.

"Accio Box," I said. A box came flying out of now where.

"Pack." I pointed my wand at the objects spellbound in a rope, setting itself, gently into the box.

"Reducio," I pointed my wand at the couch, tv, desk, rug, and anything else that was big in the living room, and they all became smaller.

"Incarcerous," I said, and they too, were all huddled together, and then placed in the box.

I moved onto the kitchen, where it took me a bit more time, to get all of the things packed, and in the same box as the living room stuff, thanks to the reducio charm.

I went upstairs, headed into the guest bedroom, and study area, and spent an hour, getting all the things packed and ready to go for tomorrow.

* * *

_So I could bore you with another chapter description, but I feel that is unnessary, given this chapter is quiet clear. Hope your all having a good time, wherever you are._


	31. Chapter 29: Back at the Burrow

**Author'sNote: **_Back at the Burrow! Whoo! Let me know what you all think, and I'd love to hear your comments in a review or message._

* * *

"Wake up Ron," I woke up to the sound of Hermione. Dresser's were being banged, feet were being stomped.

"What time is it," I looked out the window.

"11:30, but better be ready early, don't you think," she said. " I see you already packed downstairs, great. So now we have less to do," she raced around the room.

"11:30 that's not early! It's late. What if there waiting for us?" I got up off the bed.

"Hm," she seemed not to be paying attention, and hit her leg on a stool, and knocked a glass vase off the shelf.

_Clank._ The glass broke.

"Oh shoot! Reparo!" she shouted.

"Calm down Hermione," I said, picking up the repaired vase. I took it to bathroom, and drained the water from it, and threw away the flowers.

"I would but, just nervous you know, it's been a year," she said.

She zapped the bed, and all the nightstands, and they were now shrinking. Then they began getting tied together,and packed into the small box huddled on the counter.

Our room was now emptied completely.

"Scourgify," Hermione pointed at the floor. The room began cleaning itself, and within seconds, it was clean.

She backed up, looking pleased with her packing.

"Accio spellotape," she called. A band of tape came dashing into her hand.

She began binding the box with the tape.

"Here, let me do it," I took the tape from her.

"Thank you Ronald," she smiled.

"I'll be downstairs," she told me.

"Alright," I said as she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

I continued to wrap the tape around the box. When it was suitably all around the box, I lifted it, and began my way downstairs.

"Suprising isn't it. That we were able to fit all of the stuff in just this box," I said, setting it on the floor, by the fireplace.

"Huh," she came from her thoughts. "Oh yes, but that's what magic is for."

"So how are we going to get this box there? Is it going to apparate with us," I asked.

"Let's send it by floo, at least then they'll know we're coming," she said.

"Okay, that's a good idea," I said.

"Impervius," she pointed at the box. I got why she did that, so it would repel the fire.

"How are we going to label it. All our parchment is in the box," I said.

"Hm, I hadn't thought about that," she thought. " Aha," she had an idea. _Count on Hermione for having an idea 2 seconds after a problem is introduced._

She pointed her wand at the box, and began moving her hand a little. When she was done, she showed the box to me.

Burned into the side of the box read:

_Ron and Hermione's stuff._

_(We're apparating there in 5 minutes)_

"Clever," I said.

She didn't answer. Instead she shoved the box in the fire place.

"Floo powder, in the box?" I asked.

"No, I saved some," she pulled out a little plastic zip lock from her pocket, filled with green powder. She threw it in, and yelled," the burrow!"

The box went flying off.

I gulped. In about 5 minute's time, we would be at the Burrow, and I would have to face my family.

"You alright?" she asked, getting up, and standing closer to me.

"Yeah, just you know. Nervous," I frowned.

"Don't be," she said.

I stayed quiet.

"Ron, I know you had to come here in the first place because of me. And you couldn't see your family for a year because of me. And now you have to go back because of me. So, thank you, a lot," she reached in front of her and took my hand.

"Like I said before Hermione," I exhaled," I would do anything for you."

"I love you," she answered simply, getting closer, and wrapping her arms around me.

"I love you too," I said nervously.

She looked up at me, still not letting go.

"It's going to be alright," she said.

"I know," I replied. And then I kissed her, in the first time in about 8 months.

She pulled away from me shortly after.

"We better get going," she whispered.

She took my hand as we walked out the back door, and stood in the lawn.

"1,2,3," she said,and we both spun on the spot. I felt like I was being pushed through a hole 50 times smaller than me. But I was able to fit through it, and I soon landed in the living room of The Burrow.

I got up, and then helped Hermione up.

We both walked to the window, where we saw Harry and Ginny sitting down on the grass, talking. They both looked the same, although, Ginny grew quite tall.

I continued to look out, as they saw us, looking out the window at them.

"Shall w--" I said to Hermione, but she wasn't there next to me.

I heard the door slam shut.

I ran after her. She was now being hugged by Harry. I heard crying so loud. A few tears were falling from Harry's eyes, but he wasn't crying exactly.

"Ron!" Ginny slammed into me.

I put my arms around her, and felt her head rest on my shoulder, as she was now also crying. I couldn't help the tears in my eyes, as they were now flowing freely down my face.

My dear sister.

I pulled back, but held her hands still.

"Your so tall now," I tried to break the awkwardness.

She shrugged and then wiped some of her tears.

"How are you?" she asked me.

"I'm good. Real good," I said, and followed her example, and wiped away my tears. " How have you been," I asked.

"Well," she nodded.

We both turned around to look at Harry and Hermione, who were still holding each other,crying.

"Poor guy, he must have missed her," I said.

"Not just her Ron! He's been barking about the both of you since you guys left," she said. " Where'd you go anyways?"

"America," I muttered.

"America!" she spanked me. " You went to America just because some girls parents disapproved. That's a whole new low for you Ron!" she scowled.

"Sorry, sorry," I put my hands up.

Harry and Hermione let go of each other, and me and Ginny walked over there.

Hermione grabbed Ginny and they both began crying again.

I walked over to Harry, who was staring off into space.

"Harry," I said, giving him a hug.

"Ron," he replied, letting go of me.

"Look, I'm sorry mate," I said, turning the subject quickly to our departure.

"What happened? To Hermione? You sent me a note....?" He wondered.

"I don't know mate, she just woke up with really bad night mares," I said. " Screaming your name, and then she yelled at me, she was just going absolutely nuts," I looked at Hermione, who was talking to Ginny, laughing and wiping off her eyes.

"Really? I wondered why that happened," he said.

"I think she was just homesick. Me and Her got in a fight a couple weeks ago, about coming back, and I said no, and I guess she just really wanted to come back," I said.

"Yeah," he nodded. " I think so too," he looked at me.

"Were you alright mate? When we left?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a bit shooken up, I remember just thinking, you know. I was just like What!? Seriously? Ron and Hermione running away together? Ron and Hermione, of all people." he laughed.

"Yeah, I was just telling Hermione that a few day's ago," I laughed.

Things were back to normal with Harry and me I supposed.

Ginny and Hermione walking toward us.

"Come on guys, let's go in the house," Ginny said.

We all began to walk back to the house together. I walked toward Hermione, and grabbed her hand, as we approached the door.

"Ginny? Is anyone home," Hermione asked. And it wasn't a bad question, the house was empty, and quiet.

"Does anyone know that we were coming," I asked.

"No, we didn't say anything, thought it would better as a surprise," Harry said.

"Everyone's out, but mum's upstairs," Ginny answered Hermione question.

"Go see her," she told me.

"Let's go Hermione," I said walking toward the stairs.

"No you go Ron," Hermione said.

"Hermione, you were gone too I think--," I was cut off.

"Ron, I think you and your mum should hello alone, I'll talk to her when your done," she smiled at me.

I just shrugged and went upstairs.

"Mum?" I said loudly.

"Mum?" I said again.

"George?," I saw mum's head peak out of the door." Home so soon?" she said.

She took a look at me, and put her hand on her heart.

"Ron!" I ran up to her, and put my arms around her.

Gosh how I missed her.

_**********_**1 month later**_*********_

**Hermione's point of view.**

**(Please read these first 2 paragraphs in full, it'll explain very clearly what has happened within the time interval. You might miss something important if you just skim it. Thanks.)  
**

_Dear Diary,_

_All was normal once again. Ron and I, were now residing at a house close to the burrow, while Harry and Ginny were our new next door neighbors. It took us a while but, we were reassigned our jobs, but they were transferred over here. We had unpacked all our stuff, and we're now living very peacefully at home. _

_Well not SO peacefully. It seemed like everyone had forgiven us, and everyone came to see us, if not, we visited them, everyone except one person, who refused to speak to us, Fred. We tried visiting him at his house but Katie Bell( his wife, who is pregnant at the moment) always makes an excuse for why we can't see him. And tomorrow is Arthur's birthday_, _in which all of the family, will be getting together at the Burrow. So Fred will have to face us either way. Or we'll have to face him._

_Hopefully all goes well._

_-Hermione._

I put down my diary, and set it in the drawer.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Bye!_


	32. Chapter 30: Thank you very much

**THE STORY HAS NOT COME TO AN END.**

**It will continue for as long as you guys want.**

_

* * *

Knock Knock._

That was Harry.

I ran down stairs and opened the door.

"Hi, ready for the party?"Harry asked, pushing me out of the way and allowing him self in.

"I am, but unfortunately dear Ron isn't," I said stumbling, and then gaining back my balance.

Harry laughed at me, andwalked away from the room, toward the kitchen. I followed him in there. He got a glass from the cupboard, and poured himself a glass of juice.

"Where's Ginny?" I asked, grabbing myself a glass. I held out my cup to him, and he looked at me strangely.

"What?" he said, eying me and then the cup.

"Fill it up," I said.

"I'm not your servant," he laughed.

I took his glass out of his hand.

"Hey, that's mine," he tried to grab it from me.

"If your not going to pour me a drink from my own fridge, then this is not yours," I said, and then drank the rest of the juice in his glass.

"Hermione!"

I looked at him, and we both laughed.

I gave him back his glass, and he refilled it.

"So, where is Ginny," I asked again.

"She left a few hours ago, she wanted to help Molly with some cooking," he said, chugging down his juice.

"Aw, she should have told me, I could have went and helped too," I said, taking in a sip of my juice. He set the glass in the sink.

"Well, I don't think there's a need for that, they'll get it done. But we might never get there if RON DOESN'T HURRY UP!" he yelled on the last part.

"Let me go check on him," I said. I left the kitchen, and headed up the stairs.

I twisted the knob to our door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Ron! What are you doing! Hurry up!"

"Bloody hell Hermione, let a man change," he shouted.

"You've been changing forever, it's not a formal occasion hurry up!"

"Alright alright MUM," he put emphasis on the last word.

I stumped my way downstairs, and walked over to Harry. He was in the living room, looking at a photo album I had set in a drawer of the desk.

I took a seat next to him, and he pointed to a woman on the page.

"Hermione, who's that?" he asked. The woman was about 30 years old, with a short black bob as a haircut, wearing a blue wide legged jeans and a professional top.

"That it Maya Lynn Worchester," I said. After seeing to confused look on this face, I added," Principle at Layden's."

"Oh," he nodded turning the page. On the next page, there was a picture of Ron dressed in a black tux with a red shirt underneath, and me in a dark green dress, at a Christmas party. I remembered the party precisely. It was held at the Ministry, and the room smelled so much of trees and sugar, and cinnamon. There was the most relaxing music, and people dancing, exchanging gifts, eating. I looked down at the picture again, both Ron and I hugging each other, smiling and dancing, with everyone else.

"Had fun in America did you?" he said, closing the book. I merely stuck out my tongue at him.

Ron came walking down the stairs, and then and addressed us.

"Ready to go," he said.

He was wearing a plain dark blue shirt, with tan jeans.

"It took you that long, to wear that!" Harry said.

"Well, forgive me, but it was my hair I had to work on," he said, running a hand through it.

"It looks the same as always Ron," I said.

"Well," he shrugged. I snickered.

"Come on, lets just go," Harry took my hand and pulled me out the front door.

"Oi, wait for me!"

"Well Hurry up," I said.

Ron followed after us, locked the door and looked at us.

"What?"

"Look at you guys you look the same," Ron laughed.

I looked at Harry, and he looked at me.

We were both wearing blue jeans with a plain long sleeved green shirt.

Harry laughed, and squeezed my hand a little.

"Alright lets go," Harry said again.

Ron came and took my other hand.

We turned on the spot, and apparted to the burrow.

We all let go of eachothers hands, and picked ourselves up.

"Ron, my brother!" I heard in the distance.

"And there's Harry!" someone else said.

I ran inside the Burrow to insure I wouldn't get carried into guy talk.

"Hermione!" someone yelled. I ran faster.

"Hermione, your just in time to help us with the potato salad," Ginny said, taking my hand and leading me to a bucket of potatoes.

"Let the woman breathe she just walked in Ginny," Katie said from a corner in the kitchen.

"Katie, hi," I walked up and gave her a hug.

"Hello Hermione," she said, and then let go of me.

"How's the baby doing," I said, looking at her stomach, which looked bigger than ever.

"She's doing great," Katie rubbed her belly.

"When is she due," I asked.

"In a few weeks," Katie smiled.

"What are you going to name her?"

"I don't know, I want to name her Leanne, but Fred wants to name her Bella," she laughed.

Then fear flushed through me. FRED. He was going to be attending today's party, and today, I was going to have to face him.

My eye's widened, absolutely scarred. I wonder if Ron realized.

"He's not here yet." Ginny whispered into my ear.

Katie seemed to realize why Ginny whispered to me. She shook her head.

"Hermione, I'm sure Fred will forgive you guys. I know Fred, he doesn't hold grudges." she said.

"He doesn't," Ginny agreed.

"I'm more worried for Ron than I am myself I think. But I'm still scarred. What's he going to say?"

Both Ginny and Katie shrugged.

Katie got up, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You'll be fine. He'll love that you guys are here, and he'll forgive you," she smiled at me.

I smiled at Katie, and walked over to the bucket of potatoes. I waved my wand at them, and they began chopping and mashing themselves.

* * *

**Ron POV.**

Guest were just starting to arrive. Andromeda and Teddy came flying in, as well as Luna and her father, Neville, and his grandmother, Bill, Fleur, and there little Dominique.

Some of dad's friends at the ministry showed up, and many other people.

Even Aunt Muriel was here, being a grump about how old dad's getting.

"You didn't need to freaking leave though Hermione, what's wrong with you guys, not wait. I'll tell you what's wrong with you guys, your a bunch of big fat babies that's what you are," I heard someone yelling.

"Fred, come on!" a woman answered.

"Why don't you just leave me alone. I don't see why you'd care about me now if you haven't even thought about me all that time you were in bloody America."

"I wanted to write, really. But Ron," Hermione started.

"Oh come off it. You guys were probably doing horrible over there, which is why you came back," Fred yelled at Hermione.

"WE WERE DOING JUST FINE THANK YOU," Hermione yelled loudly enough so that everyone could hear.

* * *

**HPov.**

"WE WERE DOING JUST FINE THANK YOU," I yelled loudly. And then I added, softly," if your not going to forgive us, I'm not going to bother."

Fred looked at me, angry.

"Have a nice life," he said, turning his back on me.


	33. Chapter 31: Uncle

I ran after Fred, who was walking towards the forest.

"Fred!" I called when I was finally close enough.

He turned around and screamed back at me.

"You stay away from me! Just like you have for a year! It shouldn't be any different so why can you gits leave me alone!" he yelled.

I was frozen for a second. I considered going back, so I turned around.

Hermione had gotten Katie and was walking slowly with her this way. George was already seeing that something was happening and was walking over.

"Fred, I'm sorry."

"Oh, so your sorry!? You bloody leave here for a year, with no messages of where you are and if your alright, just because Hermione's damn parent's didn't approve, and you think it'll all be okay if you say sorry!? Piss off Ron!"

"It was a mistake!"

"Don't try and tell me it was mistake you git! If it was a mistake you would have realized and came straight back home," he yelled.

"We did come back though," I said, trying to keep calm.

"Ron! You came back after a damn year, and only because Hermione practically dragged you out of the house!"

"We were missing you guys the whole time, not just that one day she had a nightmare," I said.

"If you really missed us you would have came home for everything that's happened! Christmas! All the Birthdays! My wedding, George's wedding! You missed Victoriere being born! How could you do that!"

"Hey, calm down mate," George put his hand on Fred's shoulder.

"I'll calm down once he leaves me alone!" Fred pointed his finger at me.

"I'm just trying to apologize Fred," I took a few steps back.

Hermione and Katie had approached us. Hermione stood next to me, and Katie went to Fred.

"I don't want your apology!" Fred said, trying to shake off George.

"Fred, please," Katie said.

He ignored her.

"Fred, I know we did some bad things but just say in truth, we were young, and stupid." I almost laughed as I said it. But it was the truth, that's what we were.

"We left not thinking it through, it was one of things that you do in the spur of the moment," Hermione added.

"We were going to come back, but we both kind of kept each other from coming," I included.

Katie was whispering something in Fred's ear. As she spoke to him, his face relaxed.

"Look, Hermione wanted to come home a while after we left, and I didn't let her. So if you are going to be mad at anyone be mad at me not her."

Hermione looked at me, and smiled.

"Not just Ron Fred, I went to. Forgive us both."

* * *

It was now 4 in the evening, and things were resolved with Fred. Hermione and him sat in the living room, laughing and talking about things, and just catching up.

Katie, and Angelina, George's wife, were chatting about, well I don't know what they were talking about.

Ginny was speaking to Luna and Neville. Harry was standing up with a small baby in his hands, which I recognized to Teddy, Lupin and Tonks baby.

Fleur, who was pregnant again Bill told me, sat with Bill and they watched 14 month Victoire chasing the garden gnomes.

Many of the guest sat with dad speaking to him, and wishing him a happy birthday. Mum was setting food out on the tables, smiling, and waving to different guest as she went back into the kitchen.

I decided to follow her there, not knowing which group in the party I belonged to.

"Mom?" I said.

"Oh, Ron dear. What is it?" she said, her wand waving everywhere preparing more food.

"Do you need some help?"

"No dear it's fine," she smiled at me. I eyed the camera hanging around her neck.

"Have you taken much pictures?" I asked.

"A few, not really, I've been busy," she setting a pitcher of butter beer on a tray.

"I could take some pictures for you, if you want," I offered.

"Okay. If you want to," she took the camera off from her around her neck, and hung it on mine.

"Okay, well I'm going to go," I almost left.

"Wait Ronald. Take those chips and drinks out to the table where dad is sitting would you?"

"Sure," I said, picking up a tray with the Chips and Butter beers. The tray had one unfamiliar item on it.

"Mum, what do you want me to do with the bottle," I said indicating the small little bottle filled with milk in it.

"Oh, Harry wanted to give some milk to Teddy," she said.

"Alright, I'll give it to him."

I took the tray in my hands and walked over to the crowded table filled with dad and his co-workers, friends, and some family.

"Here you guys go," I said, setting the tray down but saving the milk bottle in my hand.

"Thanks," they all thanked me, and attacked the food.

I took the camera in my hands and took a picture. I looked at it after it was done snapping. The men were all going crazy, all hands reaching for a drink. I laughed to my self, and walked away.

I scanned for Harry in the yard, and saw him now standing by a bed of roses, with teddy still in his hands.

I took a picture from the distance, and then walked over to him.

"Here, for you," I gave the bottle of milk to him.

"Harry m'boy, " someone called from across the lawn.

We both turned around and saw a man that I didn't recognize, but Harry waved at him.

There was a small little picnic blanket laid out on the grass, and Harry set Teddy on it.

"Watch him for a second? Here's his bottle."

He left, shoving the bottle in my hand, without giving me time to answer.

Teddy looked at me like he was about to cry.

I kneeled on the blanket next to him.

"Hey Teddy," I said awkwardly, not really knowing how to watch the kid.

Teddy made a small little noise, but did not talk.

His hair turned from light brown, to Bright pink within seconds, and his clothes changed there color to a Jade color.

"Hey, that's really cool buddy," I said, and muffled his hair with my hand a little. He smiled at me and made a little sound, as he laughed. I held the camera in my hands and took a picture of him as he smiled at him. He loved the flash and laughed a little more.

I put the bottle down, wanting to make him laugh some more.

I cupped my hands over his eyes, and crawled to his backside, so he wouldn't be able to see me.

I let my hands off his eyes. He looked around, wondering where I went. I held the camera to my hands again.

"Boo!" I scared him. He jumped a little, and then laughed real loud, and I got the picture just in time. On the back of the camera, I observed the picture I had just taken. I had gotten it just in time for the moving picture to show a jumping Teddy when I yelled.

"That's you Teddy," I showed him the picture.

He smiled and then let out a giggle.

"Ha ha," I laughed with him.

I sat down comfortably on the blanket, my legs folded in a Criss-Cross way.

I reached over and grabbed Teddy's milk bottle.

Then I extended my hands and got Teddy.

He lay-ed in my arms, squirming to get out.

"Hey Hey!" I said playfully.

I showed him the milk bottle and he relaxed.

He opened his mouth,and I put the bottle in his mouth.

His hair began to turn black and his cloths were now a white color.

I smiled down at him, and smoothed back his hair with my free hand.

"Aw. He's so adorable," I heard from above me.

It was Ginny looking down at Teddy and me.

"Ginny, I didn't notice you there. Sit," I offered her.

She sat down next to me, and rubbed Teddy's hair.

"Hi Teddy!" she said, in a weird girl voice that all girls use when they talk to little kids.

He closed his eyes, and smiled, in a shy way.

"Huh, he's shy," I pointed out, and nudged his cheek a little with my finger.

"He's so funny, aren't you Teddy?" she cooed him again.

"He is. Look at this picture I snapped of him. Here hold him," I gave Teddy to Ginny, so I could look through the camera for the picture I took a few minutes before.

"Let me see," Ginny leaned into me.

I showed Ginny the picture of Teddy jumping up in shock, and then laughing.

"Hah," she laughed.

Teddy dropped his bottle.

"Good boy you finished," I said.

She held him to her stomach and began patting his back.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You have to burp them when there done," she smiled.

I looked at her, rocking Teddy up and down, while she patted his back. I took held up my camera, and Ginny smiled.

Then he burped.

"Atta Boy," I said.

He leaned his arms toward me, so I gave Ginny the camera, and I took him in my arms.

I set him so he was standing up in front of me, held my hands over my eyes,and then took them off.

"Peek-a-boo," I played with him. Ginny snapped a picture.

He laughed and then fell into my lap.

I smiled at him. She took another picture.

"Hey, don't take pictures of me!"

"Shut up, I was taking pictures of the kid and you happened to be in the background."

Teddy was smiling in my arms.

"He likes you Ron," Ginny smiled at me.

"Really? Is that so Teddy," I asked in a voice. _Oh gosh now I'm doing the voice too!_

"Yeah he really does."

Teddy went towards the roses and began touching and feeling all of them.

He smelled one of those, and his face went rigid.

"I don't like the smell of Flowers either. I don't get what the hype about them is all about!" I exclaimed.

He didn't seem to understand, but he laughed at the tone of my voice.

Ginny linked her arm with mine, and sat with her head on my shoulder.

"Where did Harry go?" she asked me.

"Some guy came, and he's talking to him."

"And Hermione?"

"Right here," Hermione said from behind us.

"Hey," I greeted her.

"Is that Teddy?"

Ginny let go of me, and picked up Teddy.

"Sure is. Want to hold him?" she asked.

Hermione held out her arms.

Teddy went to Hermione, who instantly began cooing him.

"I'm gonna go find Harry," Ginny said, and walked away.

Hermione and I both sat down. She scooted in closer, so that I could still play with Teddy even though she was holding him.

Just then little Victoire came running toward me.

"Won!" she cried, and jumped in my arms.'

"Hey Victoire," I said hugging her.

"Teddy," she replied, touching Teddy's hair, which had turned brown and curly like Hermione's.

"Do you like Teddy?" Hermione asked.

Victoire nodded.

"So cute," she smiled.

I grabbed her cheeks.

"Your such a cutie," Hermione said.

I set Victoire more comfortably in my lap, and gave her a big hug from behind.

"I wuv Teddy," she said. She put her finger by his hand, and he grabbed it.

She giggled, and Teddy smiled.

"He loves you too. See look, he's smiling at you Victoire," I said.

I felt a glare upon my face.

I turned to see Hermione looking at me, astonished, and she was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing. It's just," she turned the other way for a moment and then looked at me and said," Your a great uncle, that's all."

Luna came walking toward us then.

"Aw, isn't this adorable?" she said." Can I get a picture?"

"Sure," I said, and began to get up so Hermione could take a picture with Teddy and Victoire, but she stopped me.

"You too Ron," she sat me back down.

"Well, okay."

She bent over, and took the camera from my neck.

Hermione positioned Teddy so he was sitting in her lap more carefully and then leaned in closer to me. I sat Victoire on my other leg, put my arm around Hermione, and we smiled.

_Click._

"Cool, his hair turned a different color on that click."

Teddy's hair turned the same light blond color that Luna had.

"His hair turned your color," I said.

"Neat!,"Luna exclaimed.

Victoire giggled.

Then Harry came.

"Hi Harry," Luna said.

"Hey Luna," he opened his arms and gave her a hug.

When he let her go, he got Teddy from Hermione. Thanks for watching him.

"Take a picture of us too," Hermione said.

Harry pulled Hermione in, and they took a picture with Teddy.

Teddy pointed to me.

"I think he wants one with you too," Hermione said.

Hermione came to me, and took Victoire.

Harry stood by me.

"Make a funny face." Luna said.

I stuck my tongue out, and Teddy and Harry followed.

"Thank you Luna," Harry said.

"Your welcome," she replied dreamily.

"Now you guys," I said, taking the camera from Luna.

Hermione stood closer to Luna with Victoire in her hands.

They all smiled, and I took a picture.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday dear Arthur!  
Happy Birthday to you!"

"Whoo!" we all screamed.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles." Mum said to Dad.

He thought for a second,and then began blowing on the candles. I snapped a picture.

The crowd began clapping.

Fred and George pointed there wands at a box, and it exploded.

In the sky read: Happy Birthday Arthur!

Happy birthday dad.

This birthday was something special.

Fred's forgiven us, I discovered my love for Teddy. Spent time with my niece.

Thanks Dad.

* * *

**So the inspiration for this one is:**_ First of all, I needed for Fred to get back on good terms with Ron and Hermione, but I didn't want to take the whole chapter. _

_I re-read Deathly Hallows, and discovered Teddy at the end, so I just had to include the little guy in my story._

_Also, I think I put the kid in there, to show that Ron really is going to have a connection with Teddy, and Victoire._

_But it's not just them, he's going to have that connection with all kids. Which kind of sets him up for having his own, which is going to help me involve on R/Hr marriage. It's confusing but you'll see how it works out.  
_


	34. Chapter 32: The Preview

**Hey guys! I know I know! It's been forever. And I can't really write a lot now, because of business. But I decided to give you guys a sneak peak of the next chapter.**

**Thank you, and enjoy.**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I went ahead and just contacted Mum and Dad. They were angry at first, but after a few phone calls,and dinner at theirs, they were able to forgive both Ron and I. They also excepted our marriage, whenever that will I can't write forever, I've got to go to Harry's so we can go to Hogwarts together. We have a presentation to do at the Dark Arts class about the D.A. Ron can't make it, he had to work, but it'll be fine with Harry. Anyways, better go._

_Hermione._

I set down the familiar orange diary, and climbed down the stairs.

I tried not to dress to fancy, after all, I am only 19 years old.

I headed out the door, and began to walk to the next neihborhood.

I reached Harry's house in about 5 minutes, and knocked on the door.

"Come in Hermione," Harry greeted me.

He locked the door, and then began for the stairs.

"Where's Ginny?" I asked before he could make it all the way up.

"Kitchen," he informed me, and then made his way up the last few stairs.

I headed into the kitchen, where I found Ginny cutting up brownies.

"Do I get one?" I asked, which scared her.

She jumped and turned around.

"Oh it's you Hermione. Took long enough to get here."

She took one of the brownies out of the pan and handed it to me.

I took a bite, and I thought it was the best brownie in history.

"It's real good."

"Thanks, Mum's secret recipe." She informed me, taking a bite out of her own.

Harry came into the kitchen then.

"Let's go," he said.

"Okay, floo or apparation?"

"Let's floo there."

"What time will you be back Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Around 4-ish."

"Okay bye guys, have fun," Ginny said.

* * *

**Sorry that it was so little! But I couldn't write a lot.**

**To help me get a chapter up quicker I ask that if you have any idea's of what could happen while at Hogwarts send me a PM with the idea.**

**THANKS!**


End file.
